Be Mine
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Twilight, Completely NON-CANON. Jasper has been hiding his feelings for Bella from everyone, now he decides the time is right to show her just which vampire HE thinks she should be with. Kidnapping & mayhem ensue, as an awesome destiny unfolds! Rated M for language, sex/some slash & GRAPHIC violence- some darkness.This is my first Twilight fanfic so please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction/Twilight.**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own any of the characters in this story, it was written for pleasure not profit!

**Pairing**; Bella and Jasper.

**Warning! Rated M for language, adult themes and situations - 18 and above ONLY please!**

**Be mine.**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

As we passed each other on the staircase I felt the emotions coming off of her in waves, curiosity, admiration and yes – lust. As I stared into her wide brown eyes for a moment, I knew I couldn't ignore this anymore. I couldn't ignore _her_ anymore.

It had been happening for months now and I had been ignoring her because I was _better_ than this, or so I told myself. But I wasn't – not really. I acted like one of the Cullens, but I _wasn't one_. I was Jasper Whitlock. I was a soldier, a fighter - a killer. I was my own man. Alice did her best to convince me that I wasn't _that_ man anymore. But I knew differently. I _am_ that man. I had hunted humans; I had killed them and enjoyed it, their terror – fear so intense it had fed my own feelings of elation as their warm blood soothed the jagged thirst that was my constant companion. I had tried to be a Cullen, but I was unfulfilled. I thought about cheating _often_, Edward knew this and he had tried to help me. I hid my thoughts from him as much as I could. I didn't _want_ to be helped. I tried only because I wanted to please Alice. She had saved me and she deserved something in return.

Being an empath fucking sucked at times, because I knew that Alice didn't love me the way she should. I was a project to her, an achievement. And I knew without a doubt that I didn't love her the way a vampire should love his mate. She was special to me – as special as a sister would be. As special as Rosalie is to me. Yes we were physically together – okay we fucked each other often – but it was a "friends with benefits" type of arrangement. But only we knew this, the rest of the Cullens thought we were _so_ in love. How blind they actually were!

But since Edward had brought Bella into our lives, I had been hiding more than ever. Ever since the first time I had laid eyes on her I had _wanted_ her, her blood _and_ her body calling to me equally. But the strange part was that I had no desire to end her life. I just wanted to fuck her senseless. I wanted to taste her blood on my lips while I buried myself inside her. Her scent was so delicious; she drove me insane with longing. So much so, that when Edward asked me to keep my distance from her, due to my fairly recent 'vegetarianism', I agreed wholeheartedly. I was confused about my emotions concerning this little human girl. Plus, I had to hide my thoughts from Edward every time she was near me, so it was _easier_ to comply. Although being complaisant in any way was definitely not in my nature. I preferred giving orders not receiving them. He would have wanted to kill me if he knew how much I craved his human pet and all the things I longed to do to her fuckable little body. If it came to fight I knew that I would end up killing him. He was a child in comparison to me, his fighting skills immature compared with mine. He didn't stand a chance. I was trained to kill, first humans and the newborn vampires. So I hid the fact that all I wanted to do was grab her sinfully sexy body and drive it up against the wall, I wanted to thrust my painfully hard cock into her tight warmth and pound into her while I bit into the tender sweet smelling skin of her neck. I shudder as I felt my body respond to my thoughts.

The worst part was that I knew she was attracted to me, even if _she_ didn't know it – yet. Every time I was close to her I could feel her curiosity warring with her lust for me. She didn't understand me, but she wanted to, I realized. Ever since I had nearly attacked her on the eighteenth birthday, she had been kept away from me. I would not have killed her that night, a fact no one seemed to realize. I had been overcome by my burning desire to have her – at any cost. I had let them believe that I had been overcome by the blood lust, when in fact it was good old-fashioned _lust_ that had moved me. I had become frighteningly good at hiding my thoughts and feelings in this family.

Now as I smelled her scent so close to me, I knew that I _had_ to have her. And I didn't care at what cost. She was tired of Edwards's constant fear for her safety. His controlling attitude was driving her insane. She was tired of being protected. I felt her dissatisfaction whenever she was around Edward. She was bored. I knew more than a few ways to help her with her boredom issues; the thought brought an evil smirk to my lips. If she wanted to be so submissive, I knew a _far_ better way to play with that tendency.

Her eyes widened and flew to mine. I stared into her eyes a little longer than necessary, knowing my eyes had darkened to onyx at the highly erotic thoughts in my mind. I felt her confusion and more lust.

_Wonderful. _My less noble side thought triumphantly.

I brushed past her far closer than I had to and felt a spike in her desire. I let my one hand accidentally brush her hip as I passed. My smirk was firmly in place as I walked into my study and closed the door. I wanted to think. I wanted to get the delightful Bella alone so I could to sample her reactions to me. Yes, it was finally time to have her, I decided. Edward didn't deserve her. He wouldn't change her and he wouldn't fuck her (What was wrong with him?) it was time that he realized there was another vampire in the house, who would only be too happy to do _both_ those things. I had never fully understood how he could deny her anything. I wouldn't deny her, I thought – I would give her anything she wanted- as long as she begged nicely. I chuckled at the thought.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was hyper aware that Jasper's attitude toward me had changed, although I couldn't have answered if someone had asked me _how_ it had changed. I just felt it. I had always been aware of him on the sidelines, never actually a part of the Cullen family.

Edward had told me it was also partly due to him not wanting Jasper close to me, ever since my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. Although I had never blamed Jasper, I think he blamed himself.

He was the handsome, dangerous, mostly silent man standing in the corner, at least that's how I had always seen him. His long, lean, well muscled body and honey blond hair gave him a laid back air that I suspected was completely false. Something stopped anyone who saw him, myself included, from thinking he was harmless. Something about the way he moved and spoke screamed _dangerous_. He was older than Edward and far more experienced. I had been told a short, condensed and I'm sure edited version of the life he had used to live. It had fascinated me. I felt a great curiosity about him and the life he had used to lead before he had become a Cullen. But Jasper had never really seemed to me to be a Cullen. I wanted to speak to him and find out all the deep dark secrets his soul hid. He was fascinating to me.

But I knew that my control freak of a boyfriend would never have allowed that. Edward even policed what and when I ate… he would never have allowed me to become close to Jasper. Although I let Edward control most aspects of my life, it didn't mean I didn't want to get to know his brother - _better_ - for want of a better word.

Now as Jasper brushed passed me on the stairs, far closer than normal. I felt my need to know him better flood me. I wanted more than anything to satisfy my curiosity.

That was all it was, I told myself firmly.

But I did feel an unexplained tingle as his hand casually brushed my hip. What _was_ that? I could have sworn I saw a smirk touch his lips, as his onyx eyes met mine, before he walked into his study and shut the door. My heart spluttered hyperactively and I drew in a shuddering breath. I stood for a moment staring at the closed door. Wishing I had the courage to knock on it.

I decided against it and left quickly, going down stairs to meet Edward.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I sat in the chair observing the closed door, a grin on my face. I heard her hesitate outside and felt the wave of longing she projected towards me, then confusion and desire – plenty of desire. I felt my cock getting even harder in response to her emotions. Fuck, I wanted her so badly! I wanted to take her away from Edwards influence and have my wicked way with her.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, I thought, my smile widening.

I would kidnap her and take her far away. Although I doubted there would be much need to actually force her to come with me. I squashed any feelings of remorse for my brother's feelings. Besides the fact that he wasnt really my brother anyway, he was acting like a fucking pussy and he deserved to lose her. I begin to make plans immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my fic so far. It is so nice to know you like my work I'd like to do a poll- who would like to see Jasper whip Edwards butt? Also who likes badass Jasper? (Sigh) I wish he was mine too…! Please keep reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. Please send me your thoughts and any ideas you might have, I might use them… Jaspers' P.O.V Continued…

**Seduction.**

I had made my plans, never once making a conscious decision; it was surprisingly easy to elude Alice's visions. After sixty odd years together I knew her almost too well. Every minute detail had been taken care of. Now all I needed was for my prey to come to me. I knew she would. I could sense her emotions strongly. She wanted to talk with me, get to know me better. So I bided my time. I wanted her to become attached to me before I made my move, it would just make it so much easier to remove her from Edwards influence if she trusted me. Edward had left her with Alice today; he had gone hunting with Emmet. _Great_, I thought.

I decided to go for a ride. I loved my motorbike; it was my one true indulgence. I liked speed as much as the next vampire, but nothing quite beat the rush of riding my Ducati Diavel. It was fast, elegant and sexy - a man couldn't ask for more. I felt more like _myself_ while riding it and less like a whipped Cullen. I was about to wheel it out onto the road when I felt her emotional signature, I turned my head and there she was, hovering at the garage door. She walked towards me uncertainly. Her lovely chocolate brown eyes were wary and excited at the same time. Her long luscious mahogany hair hung in waves around her face and body, the ends touching her hips. Her slim body had curves in all the right places. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue sweater, which made her skin look like, whipped cream, it made my mouth water – literally. I felt my mouth fill with venom as I watched her, my desire for her making my cock hard immediately. I decided in that moment to let her meet the _real_ Jasper Whitlock today. It wouldn't do for her to think I was anything but what I was. I was _nothing_ like Edward; he pretended that he wasn't a monster or a killer. He acted like he was a tormented soul, when all I could see was a weak pussy. The only thing about him that was tormented was his girlfriend. I wanted to see if she would like the _real_ me as much as she seemed to like Jasper _Hale. _Would she run screaming or would she like me for myself?

"Hi Jasper." She said uncertainly.

I smirked at her over my shoulder and started polishing my bike.

"Hi Bella. What can I do for you today?" I replied softly, a teasing note in my voice.

"Um, nothing actually. I saw you come out here and I was wondering what you were doing?" A faint blush crept up under her pale skin. _How lovely she is_, I thought. The monster in me grinned in anticipation.

'I'm about to go for a ride. Would you like to come?" I asked turning to face her then.

I saw her eyes widen slightly as they looked at me and I felt a strong wave of admiration hit me. She obviously liked what she saw. _Really, Bella?_ _Well I have been admiring you too, Darlin'_. I grinned suddenly, amused at my inner monologue. Another emotion replaced the admiration coming from her - lust. Her heartbeat sprinted suddenly and she released a shuddering breath. I was _dazzling_ her I realized; I was well pleased with her reactions, they delighted me. They were _almost_ as delightful as she was herself.

"Yes I would…but… I'm not sure…" She trailed off. I knew that she was worried about Edward's reaction. I could feel her fear. I could also feel her excitement at the thought of being alone with me.

"You'll be safe with me, Bella." I said, looking at her intently. "Coming?" I asked with a smile. _You will 'come' with me later, I laughed internally at the joke._

"Okay, I'll come with you. Where are we going?" She asked shyly.

"I like to go along the coast. Maybe up to Port Angles." I said my tone soft and inviting.

"Okay, sounds great. Will I need a helmet?" She asked eyeing my bike nervously.

I disappeared in that moment and reappeared on her other side a second later holding the jacket and helmet Rosalie normally used.

Bella laughed up at me. 'Very human." She jokingly commented.

I felt the smile disappear off my face, "I'm _not_ human Bella and I don't like to pretend to be what I'm not." I gazed deeply into her eyes seriously. "Don't _ever_ make the mistake of presuming I'm something other than a vampire. I'm not even a _Cullen_. Are you still coming with me?"

I saw and felt the fear she sometimes felt for me darken her eyes momentarily and then she surprised me and stepped forward grabbed the jacket and helmet from my hands. She slid the jacket on and then the helmet, her fingers fumbled as she tried to fasten the clasp. I stepped right up to her, until my face was a few inches from hers and reached out to help her. My cold hands touching her fingers and her cheek. She stared at me and I was overwhelmed by the longing she felt. _Longing to touch me? _I wondered. I smiled at her, my desire for her flooding my being. I sent all the emotions I felt towards her. She swayed slightly and I heard her gasp as she dropped her eyes to my mouth. I felt a fresh surge of lust. She wanted me almost as much as I wanted her, I realized. Elation and triumph gripped me. And I slowly moved my face an inch closer, until there was only a hairs breadth between our lips. We were as close a two people could possibly be without touching. I inhaled her scent deeply through my nose. God I loved her smell. It was uniquely _Bella_ and it made my mouth water as much as it made my body hard. My cock was so hard it had begun to ache. I wanted her so badly it took all my 143 years of self-control to step back and swing onto my bike. She stood there looking flustered and more than a little confused. I pulled on my helmet and grinned at her through the visor.

"Come on Darlin'. I'm not getting any older." I joked; letting my Southern accent seep into my voice. I felt yet another spike in her desire, in reaction to my accent_. This is just getting better and better…_

Bella walked towards the bike and climbed up behind me, she wrapped her slim arms around my waist and I felt a surge of lust – my own. Fuck, if I didn't get her soon I was going to explode, if such a thing was even _possible_ for a vampire. As we rode off, I accelerated quickly, getting up to top speed in a matter of seconds. I could feel her fear at the speed, but it wasn't uncontrollable. She was enjoying it too. She clung to me tightly. I could feel every soft curve of her body against my back, her warmth reaching me even through our clothes. It was…_nice_.

I didn't slow until I reached the place I had in mind. It was a secluded clearing on the edge of the cliffs above La Push. The forest stretched up above us, covering the hills and mountains as far as the eye could see; out in front of us was only ocean. The wonderfully salty air whipped our hair wildly as I parked the bike. I pushed out the stand and got off, leaving Bella seated there looking up at me. She smiled at me; her uncertainty seemed to have disappeared during our ride. I reached out and undid the helmet without asking if she needed help - any excuse to touch her warm fragrant skin. Her eyes flew to mine and she inhaled deeply. I let my thumbs touch her lips as I slid the helmet off of her head. It was a brief touch but far more intimate than any we had shared so far. She wasn't breathing, I realized. I stared into her eyes intently and ran my fingers through her hair, where it had been squashed by the offending piece of headgear. She exhaled suddenly and looked at me dazedly.

I smirked at her and walked over to the edge of the cliff. I stood right on the edge staring at the waves crashing below. I felt her confusion and desire warring with each other. Curiosity peaked as she watched me. I heard her footsteps and then I felt her behind me.

"Jasper…" she said softly, reaching out to touch me, her fingers stopping just short of my arm.

I didn't turn around, although I could feel how much she wanted me to.

"What do you _want_ so much, Bella?" I asked, my voice intense. "I can feel your longing and I'm not sure what it is you want so badly."

"I want to _know_ you, Jasper. I want for us to be friends." She said. _Friends, really? It isn't enough, Bella._ "How did you know..?" Bella asked.

I laughed out loud then turned to face her, touching my forehead with a finger. "Empath, remember? I can feel _all _your emotions." I smirked at her knowingly.

I studied her face as she blushed, the blood staining her cheeks. I could feel her embarrassment coming off of her in waves. She refused to meet my eyes. I reached out and lifted her chin, tiling her lovely face up to mine. Her lips trembled as she felt my cold hand cup her chin.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella. I feel exactly the same way about you." I said softly. _That was an understatement!_ I closed the small distance between us and ran the tip of my nose across her cheek until I reached her mouth. I stopped there. I felt her move slightly towards me, as if anticipating a kiss. I smiled against her skin.

"You do?" she sounded surprised. A small frown creased the smooth white skin of her forehead. I could feel her confusion and guilt. _Guilt about Edward?_ Then the lust hit me like a load of bricks being thrown onto my chest - hers and mine combined. I groaned and kissed the corner of her mouth. She swayed towards me again. I tightened my hold on her and pulled her into my arms. Her softness blended into my hard body easily. I traced the tip of my tongue across the crease between her lips and as her lips parted I thrust my tongue into the warm depths hungrily. Fuck she tasted so much better than she smelt! Her smell was wonderful, tantalizing and erotic. But her _taste_ was _fucking_ incredible. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and caressed it with mine. I felt my need to burry myself inside her warm wetness grow to an all out ache. I thrust my hard cock against her stomach. She moaned my name and grabbed onto me pulling me closer to her. The wind blew my blond hair around our faces; it merged with her luscious brown tresses, our faces were completely obscured. Another shudder shook her slim body as I slid my mouth down onto her neck where I nipped the soft skin there as softly as I could. I didn't want to bruise her – _yet_. My evil side exalted in this, Edwards girlfriend moaning in _my_ arms. But I wanted _all _of her.

"Jasper, don't…" She whispered. "Please don't bite me."

I lifted her face to mine, my hands on either side of her face. I knew my eyes were pure black by now and I felt a moment of intense pleasure as I felt her fear of me. I let the anger I felt show on my face. It was there in her eyes. She feared my anger.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Bella. Not ever. If you want to be around me don't question me. I told you that you would be safe with me. I meant it." I pushed her away from me and walked away back towards my bike.

I felt her fear recede and then I felt her need.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I should have trusted you. It's just that I know you have a problem with being a vegetarian and I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

I faced her then and saw her worried eyes flinch as she waited for my anger. _She really was the most amazingly caring creature – why hadn't she told me to take her home yet? Could she actually be enjoying the dominating side of my nature?_ I reached out and wordlessly pulled her back into my arms.

"I am sorry too, Bella I shouldn't have been angry with you but you must trust me, if I say something I _always_ mean it." I chuckled. "I'm sure you have guessed I don't take orders very well and I don't like being questioned." I said teasingly.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and looked up at me. "Tell me more about Maria and the newborn army…please?" Bella said softly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, staring deeply into her eyes. "It's not a pretty story and I wont edit it for your benefit. I'm not sure why I agreed to last time."

"I want to know you, Jasper. I want to know everything." She said firmly.

"Okay, well lets begin." I said, leading her to a large rock facing the ocean.

"As you already know, I was the youngest Major in the confederate army. I was on my way back to base when I saw them…" I gazed into her wide eyes as I re-told my story for the hundredth time, although none of the times before had it seemed so _important._

I _needed_ to know if she could accept me - scars and all. Nothing hidden, except for a few things I would reveal to her when the time was right. I felt an unknown sensation in my cold, silent heart as I saw the admiration build in her eyes as I told the bloody, violent story of my life.

There was no fear in her, only wonder. I showed her the scars that covered my arms (and most of my body) and I have to be honest and say I thought she would at least find _these_ repulsive.

Her reaction startled me.

She leaned forward and kissed the largest scar on my forearm, almost reverently, her fingers tracing my hard skin. In that moment Bella Swan won my admiration. Something no one else had _ever_ done. I wanted her more than ever now. She _would_ be mine, no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Okay, so don't shoot me! I am going to back step a bit here, because it's _very_ important to know exactly how Bella feels about Jasper… bear with me _please_! You have to see the hilltop scene from her P.O.V to find out exactly how crazy she is becoming about our favorite Vampire. Next chapter will be all action…and thank you to all the people who have continued to read and review my Fic. It's _SO_ great to hear from you all! Please keep reading…Also Bella will grow more of a backbone soon…I know it irritates me too! But all this is necessary to my story. Hope you enjoy!

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had been watching as Jasper left the house and made his way down to the garage. I felt curious as I wondered what he was up to. Edward was away for the day, hunting with Emmet, there was really nothing stopping me from going to talk to him…was there?

Alice stared at me strangely as I excused myself and said I was going for a walk, her golden eyes unusually intense.

"Do you want company?" She asked me.

"No, I just want to think, Alice. Honestly I will be fine…"

With that I turned and went out the door. I knew Alice would _see _that I was going to the garage to see Jasper, but at this point I really didn't care. I _had_ to see him.

I found Jasper wheeling his road bike out of the cavernous garage into the driveway.

The light of another dim Forks day glinted off his golden hair as it fell around his chiseled face. He was wearing a pair of jeans, low on his slim hips and a black leather jacket, which was open revealing a black t-shirt underneath, black cowboy boots completed the outfit. His body was _amazing_, I realized, more muscular than Edward's – more powerful. I felt admiration flood me as I watched him and desire curled my stomach.

It was just nerves I told myself. I didn't know what my reception would be…_Liar_, my inner voice told me.

I knew that his vampire senses must have alerted him to my presence the moment I left the house, but he pretended not to know I was there.

"Hi Jasper." I said, feeling foolish.

"Hi Bella, what can I do for you today?" He replied, his deep voice sending shivers up my spine. He sounded amused by something.

"Um, nothing actually. I saw you come out here and I was wondering what you were doing?" I said. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. _Damn!_

"I'm about to go for a ride. Do you want to come?" He asked me suddenly. His voice curled around the word _come_ in a suggestive way, making me think he meant more than what he said. My blush deepened. _Oh god what was wrong with me? Focus, Bella!_

Jasper turned then and faced me. I felt my heart go into over drive as his intense dark eyes bored into mine. _God he is __**so**__ handsome_, I thought. My heart continued to beat erratically, my breath coming out in tiny gasps. _What is wrong with me? This is Edward's brother…Edward's brother… Edwards's brother – I repeated as if it was a talisman against doing anything foolish. Yeah right!_

"Yes I would…but… I'm not sure…" _I was worried about Edward finding out, which of course he would, he would read it all in Jaspers mind later and Alice… oh shit…Alice! Alice would surely have 'seen' us together, But I wanted more than anything to be alone with Jasper, I wanted to talk to him and…that was __**all. **_I told myself this very firmly.

Something in his eyes made me _very_ much aware of him. This had never happened to me before in Jaspers presence. It was strange and highly enjoyable.

"You'll be safe with me, Bella." Jasper said, looking at me intently. "Coming?" He asked with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I like to go along the coast. Maybe up to Port Angles." He said his tone inviting.

"Okay, sounds great. Will I need a helmet?" I asked eyeing his _huge_ bike nervously.

I felt a sudden rush of wind and Jasper had reappeared on my other side holding a helmet and jacket out to me.

"Very human." I joked, vampire speed took a lot of getting used to, when you were only human. It still shocked me how fast they could _really_ move.

I was unprepared for the flash of anger I saw in Jaspers eyes at my innocent comment.

"I'm _not_ human Bella and I don't like to pretend to be what I'm not." He gazed deeply into my eyes. "Don't _ever_ make the mistake of presuming I'm something other than a vampire. I'm not even a _Cullen_. Are you still coming with me?" Jasper asked.

I was shocked at his reaction but I somehow understood his irritation. It seemed _logical _somehow. He had never seemed to be part of this family to me - he was something separate, something beautiful and _free._

I didn't reply I simply stepped forward and took the riding gear from him. I slid the jacket on and then the helmet, the clasp caused me some trouble though… _how were you meant to fasten this thing? _Suddenly he was directly in front of me his cold hands fastening the clasp, _did I imagine that his fingers lingered on my face?_ I looked up into his face and couldn't look away, even if I had _wanted_ to. I so badly wanted to touch him, I wanted to trace my fingers across his sensuous lips and firm chin, I wanted to drink in the beauty of his onyx eyes. Was he _thirsty_? I wondered. But I couldn't seem to muster up any fear. Jasper smiled at me then and I felt an overwhelming desire for him flood my body, I gasped and I felt myself sway towards him. I found myself staring at his mouth… _oh god what would it feel like to have that mouth on…oh no Bella, this is Edwards Brother… this can't be happening…it shouldn't be happening!_

But it _was_ happening.

Jasper took another step towards me, we were so close, our lips were almost touching. He breathed in deeply then, laughter filling his eyes and some other undefined emotion. _Pleasure?_

He was gone suddenly as he swung onto the bike easily. I stood there staring at him, feeling slightly confused.

"Come on Darlin'. I'm not getting any older." He joked; his Southern accent seeping into his voice. I felt another mushroom of desire fill me. _Oh wow, oh my god…_

I walked towards the bike on unsteady legs and climbed up behind Jasper, I wrapped my arms around his waist. As we rode off, he accelerated quickly, getting up to a mind-blowing speed in a matter of seconds. I was _very_ scared of speed. But ever since Edward had left me and I had stalked my hallucinations, speed wasn't such a bad thing anymore. Something inside me knew I was safe with Jasper. He was invincible and somehow completely in charge, I felt _safe_ with him. I found I was enjoying the ride very much. The landscape was flashing by too fast to see properly so I clung to him tightly, ignoring everything except the fact that I could feel his cold hard body against every surface of mine. It made my body a live wire.

Soon we reached a secluded place, high on the side of a hill overlooking the ocean. It was breathtaking. Jasper parked the bike and got off quickly, leaving me sitting there, feeling slightly foolish and a lot uncertain. But I wasn't scared of the consequences of our little outing anymore, something told me that Jasper wouldn't let Edward be angry at me. At least I _hoped_ he wouldn't. I smiled up at him widely, feeling free and a little naughty. Kind of like a schoolgirl bunking class, it was – liberating. Suddenly with one of those lightning fast movements of his, Jasper reached out and took off the helmet from my head. He didn't ask permission – he didn't have to. His cold fingers touched my face and both of his thumbs slid simultaneously across my lips as he removed the helmet. I couldn't help my reaction; my heart pounded and I knew he could hear every beat. I stopped breathing and then exhaled in a rush. I was _trying_ to behave myself but he was making it frighteningly difficult. Without warning he turned and walked towards the edge of the cliff, staring at the waves almost morosely, it seemed. I got off the bike and went to him. I wanted to touch him so badly, my body shook with the need - the longing was so intense.

"Jasper…" I said softly reaching out towards his arm hesitantly, my fingers stopping just short of touching him.

"What do you _want_ so much, Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding intensely curious. "I can feel your longing and I'm not sure what it is you want so badly."

"I want to _know_ you, Jasper. I want for us to be friends." I answered him, my voice unsteady. "How did you know..?" I asked stupidly.

He laughed and touched his head with his forefinger. "Empath, remember?" He said. "I can feel _all _your emotions."

As he emphasized the fact he knew what I felt for him I felt an overwhelming embarrassment spread through my entire body. I felt the blood stain my cheeks as I blushed a deep red. _Oh god, how could I have forgotten about his ability? He knew how much I wanted him…oh shit_.

I felt cold fingers lift my face, I trembled - I was afraid, but not for the usual reasons. I was just so scared of what I would see on his face.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella. I feel exactly the same way about you." Jasper said softly. He closed the small distance between us and ran the tip of his nose across my cheek until he reached my mouth and then he stopped there. _Why had he stopped?_ I felt his lips move into a smile against my skin, his cold breath washed over me. I had never wanted anything more in my life than to have him kiss me. His scent was so much more than delicious; it was so amazing it made me feel light headed. Edward smelt sweet and delicious, but Jasper smelt like a man. His scent was anything but sweet, it was warm, spicy, and sensual and it made me want to be closer to him more than any other being on the planet. I wanted to bond with him, become part of him. I wanted to _know_ him. How had I never noticed how amazingly _beautiful_ he was? Had I been blind?

Or had Edward made sure that I had never _seen_ Jasper?

"You do?" I asked incoherently. And then I remembered Edward…oh no, Edward! What was I _doing_?

And then I didn't care anymore, rational thought ceased to exist. Because Jasper _kissed_ the corner of my mouth and _oh god_…Jasper was _kissin_g me! His cold, delicious tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly. His tongue surged into my mouth and we kissed as if we were trying to become part of each other. He _sucked_ my tongue into his mouth and my legs stopped working. I hung onto him as my world tilted dangerously. Although everything seemed crazy in that moment, strangely it also felt right and I was _whole_, something I hadn't been for so long. Jasper pulled me even closer into his cold, strong arms. Every centimetre of him was pressed against me and I found I loved the sensation. He pushed himself against me then and I was completely lost. He was so hard and so…_big_… I could feel the whole length of him against my stomach. I wanted him so badly I felt my pussy getting drenched with a need so deep it was an ache. I wanted Jasper to grab me and …_oh wow_…the sensations were incredible. His lips slid down my cheek and onto my neck, where he gently nipped me and I felt a sudden irrational fear as his mouth was on my neck…_would he bite me?_ In that moment I wasn't so sure.

"Jasper don't…" I said breathlessly. "Please don't bite me."

He lifted my face to his and I felt the anger radiating out of him. I trembled, this time in fear as I saw his onyx eyes grow fierce with anger. His hands were on either side of my face, holding me prisoner.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Bella. Not ever. If you want to be around me don't question me. I told you that you would be safe with me. I meant it." Jasper pushed me away from his body and walked away back towards the bike.

I felt stupid suddenly, _why had I said that?_ I knew deep down inside that it was because Edward always made it seem like it was so hard for him to be around me, but then I was _his_ singer. Jasper had never given me cause to fear him, not even on my ill-fated birthday. I had somehow _known_ that his aim had not been to _kill_ me. I wasn't sure how I knew it – but I knew that I was completely safe with Jasper. He would not bite me, unless I _asked_ him to. Even though there was no question that Jasper was the one in control, I knew that he would always listen to my needs and opinions, although his would be the final decision. I liked that about him. He was strong; it made me feel safe and _loved. Loved? Where had that come from? I thought embarrassed by my wayward thoughts._

I walked towards him hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I should have trusted you. It's just that I know you have a problem with being a vegetarian and I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" I asked, staring at him intensely.

His eyes snapped to mine and I saw them soften as he looked at me. He pulled me into a hug unexpectedly.

"I am sorry too, Bella I shouldn't have been angry with you but you must trust me, if I say something I _always_ mean it." He chuckled, he looked pleased by something. "I'm sure you have guessed I don't take orders very well and I don't like being questioned." He teased me.

I accepted the apology and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him eager to ask him questions about his past.

"Tell me more about Maria and the newborn army…please?" I said softly.

"Why do you want to know?" Jasper asked, staring deeply into my eyes. "It's not a pretty story and I wont edit it for your benefit. I'm not sure why I agreed to last time."

"I want to know _you_, Jasper. I want to know everything." I said firmly.

"Okay, well lets begin." He said, leading me to a large rock facing the ocean. We sat facing each other.

"As you already know, I was the youngest Major in the confederate army. I was on my way back to base when I saw them…" His wonderfully deep, sexy voice resonated into my soul as I held his gaze while he recounted the horrors of being in Maria's army, of the newborns he had been forced to kill, the countless human deaths. I knew he hid nothing, as he watched me intently, as if he was waiting for me to run away screaming.

I couldn't move, I was thoroughly fascinated and enthralled by his story. I liked the fact that he told me the truth. He didn't even make out like he was ashamed of the human lives he had taken. Jasper made it seem normal - which I suppose it was - for a vampire. I felt no fear, only a huge respect for the man that sat before me. He was…_amazing. _He showed me the scars that covered his arms and I'm sure most of his body. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the biggest scar I could see, on his forearm. I touched his cold skin as I did so with my fingers, unable to stop myself. I wanted to touch him _all_ over. I looked up only to see an unexpected expression of happiness on Jasper's face. It made my heart beat faster and my insides melt. I wanted to be with him, I realized with a shock. How had this happened so fast? What about _Edward_? But it didn't seem to matter anymore because he was everything to me now. I didnt understand how it had happened I just knew that it had.

Jasper leaned forward and pulled me to my feet. We walked back towards the bike in silence.

"It's time to go, Bella." He said with a smile.

I felt a massive dose of fear as I remembered Edward. _How would he react to my spending time with his brother?_

"Don't be scared, Bella. I wont let anyone hurt you." Jasper said firmly. He pulled me in for a kiss and my heart went into overdrive. Our mouths met fiercely, our tongues tangling and tasting. I felt Jasper lift me effortlessly onto the seat of the bike. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he groaned deeply into my mouth. I _wanted_ him like I had never wanted anyone before, not even Edward. Even in our most passionate moments Edward had never made me feel like this…Suddenly Jasper pulled away. I stared up at him confused and more than a little dazed.

"We **will** finish this another day, Darlin'." He said, smirking at me. "I promise. But for now I must get you back."

I nodded. Too boneless to speak.

We got onto the bike and started the drive back to the Cullens house. The ride back was just as exhilarating as before. I pressed my cold face into jaspers leather jacket, inhaling his scent deeply. I couldnt seem to get enough of it.

As we rode into the garage, I saw Edward and Alice standing against the wall, waiting for us. I felt a fission of fear race down my spine. What would happen now? I wrapped my arms even tighter around Jaspers waist and waited for the storm to hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;** Thanks again to all of you that have reviewed my fic so far – its just so awesome hearing from you – makes me want to write more than ever. Alice didn't stop Bella from going to Jasper because she wanted Edward to catch them in the act – so to speak. She isn't Miss sweetness and light in my fic. Okay now for the good stuff…

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I was completely captivated by Bella. The few hours I had spent in her company had only made me want her more, if such a thing was even possible. My body ached for her in a way I had never experienced before and her blood called to me every second we were together.

She was also kind, wonderful, delicious and intoxicating.

And I needed to fuck her soon before I did something drastic, like ravishing her against her will for instance...

My body had never needed anyone so badly. Normally I would have simply gone and found someone else to use to satisfy both my needs, but this time no one else would do – Bella was the only one I wanted to fuck, hers was the only blood I wanted on my lips. Today hadn't been the right time for it to happen, but soon I would have her right where I wanted her, I vowed to myself. The shit was about to hit the proverbial fan and I had to be focused and centered.

I knew of course that Alice would have 'seen' our meeting and everything else that had happened. She would tell Edward and he would fucking _freak_. His precious Bella spending time with me… Fuck it was going to drive him insane and I was enjoying the thought immensely. Somehow, Edward had always irritated me with his high moral standard and saintly attitude. I had never pretended to be what I wasn't, which is why I had always spent most of my time in the shadows of the Cullen family, because I had refused to act like a prissy idiot.

I rode into the garage, knowing that Edward and Alice were waiting for us. I could sense their emotions from miles away. When I knew someone well it was very easy to do.

Edwards face was set into a mask of torture and anger was radiating off him in waves. Alice looked just as angry. Her eyes sparkled with malice.

I felt Bella stiffen behind me as she finally saw them. I felt fear coming off of her. She tightened her arms around me and sat up straighter, lifting her chin in an unconsciously defiant gesture. I don't think she even realized she was doing it.

"It's okay, Darlin'. Let me handle this." I said to her softly. I saw Edward stiffen at the endearment. _That_ made my day and I grinned at him evilly.

"What is going on here, Bella?" Edward said with a deadly soft voice.

"Nothing, we just went for a ride, Edward." She said, shrugging casually. She knew of course that they knew exactly what had happened.

"Because you couldn't stay away from the scarred freak, could you?" Edward shouted at her. I saw to my amazement that Bella was suddenly angry. Her brown eyes flashed as she got off the bike and walked towards Edward. _My kitten has claws_, I thought, thouroghly impressed.

"_What_ did you just call Jasper?" She asked him.

"A scarred freak. That is exactly what he is. His hideous past, all the disgusting things he has done… and you let him put his hands on you. How could you Bella? Your are MINE!" Edward shouted into her face.

"At least _he_ doesn't lie to me and act like I'm made out of porcelain, like you do. All you ever do is try to smother me and stop me doing anything at all!" Bella said, her voice had only risen slightly, although I could feel her intense anger.

"Well, you will not spend time with him again. I forbid it…" As he said this, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. She struggled but of course she was no match for his strength.

I felt my anger rising as I saw Edward ill-treat _my _Bella. I wasn't sure _when_ she had become _my_ Bella, but she undoubtedly was. I didn't care what he called me or what he tried to do to me, he couldn't hurt me - but _Bella_ was a different story. She was human; breakable and fragile. I growled as I got off the bike, a menacing warning vibrating through my chest.

"Stay out of this Jasper! You have done enough damage!" Alice said quickly as she saw I was about to defend Bella. " It won't end well if you interfere."

"For who?" I asked her, smirking. Then I looked straight at Edward. "Get your hands _**off**_ of her!" I said.

Edward looked at me stupidly. "What? You are telling ME to keep MY hands off of her? She is MINE! My mate! I will do as I please. BUT **YOU** WILL KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF WHAT IS MINE!" He shouted at me.

He released her in that instant and pushed her to his left, towards the garage door. "Bella, go to the house. _Now_." He told her, obviously thinking she would obey him. He thought wrong. She stood there staring at me and I felt her fear and her trust in _me_. She knew I would sort this out – somehow.

"Come to me, Bella." I said softly. She obeyed without thought, walking quickly to me and standing behind me, before Edward could even grab her. He was so flabbergasted that he was as still as a statue. Alice's face was un-shocked and plenty angry.

I never took my eyes off Edward for a moment, I was aware of his every movement. I was in killer mode now. Fighting was what I did best.

I sunk down into a hunting crouch and faced Edward squarely. I grinned in anticipation. This had been a _long_ time in coming.

"She is tired of you and your rules _Edward_." I sneered. "I think she deserves a _real _man now, don't you?" I tilted my head to the side regarding him insultingly.

"She is _**not**_ going to be with you, you bastard!" Edward said

"Bella _is_ mine, Edward. There is nothing you can do to change that."

As I said the words the truth of them hit me in the gut, almost flooring me. _Could my feelings for Bella be more than lust? I just wanted to fuck her, right? So where was this shit coming from? Just challenging Eddie here, I told myself,_ I ignored any other explanation.

"Trust me _Eddie_, in a fight with me – you _will_ lose. You have no idea who the fuck you are dealing with!" I added my grin turning to an all out snarl as Edward lunged for me. I grabbed him and threw him out of the garage and onto the driveway.

"I will be right back, darlin'." I said to a startled Bella and went after him. I was enjoying myself more than I had in a long time.

Edward attacked me again, trying to get me into a neck lock, probably trying to take my head off. I dodged easily and had my arm around his neck so fast even _he_ didn't see it coming. I could have pulled his head off right then, but it was just too easy.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I snarled into Edwards ear. "Got it?"

He didn't reply and continued to fight me, so I lifted him and threw him into a small fir tree, snapping it in half.

"You will never have her Jasper. She deserves better than the likes of you, you fucking freak."

I chuckled darkly as I walked at human pace towards him again.

"And you think _you_ deserve her? All you fucking do is control her every move. Maybe that's the only way you can keep her, right? You don't give a fuck about what she wants or needs, you are just a controlling asshole." I grinned. "If you _want_ to control a woman, _Eddie_, there are better places for it… like in your sex life…. Oh _that's_ _right_ – you don't have one!" I laughed out loud then. "Bella deserves a real man, little boy. Step aside!"

Edward snarled and ran into me then, his shoulder connecting with my stomach. He pushed me through the dirt and grass until we hit a bolder, which shuddered and then cracked in half. I was losing my patience now; in fact I was fucking tired of his shit. I used my legs to kick him away from me, throwing him up and over the nearby tree, which must have been 100 feet tall. He fell on his knees in the dirt on the other side.

I advanced on him, deadly intent on my face and then I saw her. I had been too preoccupied with Edward, _why_ had I ignored Alice? Maybe because I had thought that she was Bella's friend. I hadn't counted on the jealousy she would be feeling about us spending time together.

Alice held Bella by the neck. Her other arm around her shoulders in a deceptively casual gesture, her hard fingers at Bella's windpipe. The threat was clear in her eyes. I stared at her stunned as I realized I would have to leave Edward alone for _now_. Bella's wide brown eyes bored into mine, her emotions chaotic, I could feel them all intensely; fear – for me? Sadness at Alice's defection, these were the strongest.

"Alice, no!" I said walking towards her slowly, looking for an opening to grab Bella. Alice's eyes narrowed ominously – she knew me too well.

"Don't even _try_ it, Jazz. Or I _will_ kill her. Don't underestimate me." She said her voice firm.

"So what now? You want me to leave." I asked. "What about _us_?"

"You leave. Now. And _don't_ come back. Bella belongs to Edward. If you interfere with that, I will call Aro. Its not looked kindly upon to separate a mated couple. Oh and there is no _us_, not anymore."

I laughed at her. "Alice, we both know that they are not true mates. Just like we never were either. Bella is simply his singer and also the one person he can't read – of course he wants her. It had nothing to do with love. And as for us, we should have ended this a long time ago."

"_They_ are mates." She said stubbornly, raising her chin at me. "Go now, Jazz."

Edward had risen off the ground and went to stand besides her.

"Don't come back either, Jasper. Or we _will_ involve the Volturi."

I smiled darkly at the threat. "You both don't know me very well if you think that your threats bother me at all."

I was angry that I couldn't simply grab Bella and run away with her. But she was so fragile compared to us. I couldn't involve her in an all out battle between three vampires. She would end up dead.

I hissed at Edward as I turned to leave. "This isn't over, _Eddie_. When the time is right, I will take your fucking head off."

And with that I ran off into the night. As I ran I felt a deep sadness and loneliness from the direction of the Cullens house. I knew they came from Bella. For some reason I couldn't get her haunted brown eyes out of my mind. I would be back to claim what is mine. Soon.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

He was gone. How could he leave me just like that? Obviously the threat of calling Aro had done its job, or _maybe_ Alice holding me ransom had done it? Jasper had been amazing and deadly while fighting Edward; I had felt a strange sort of pleasure watching him defend me.

I felt nothing but anger towards Edward and Alice, but I pretended to play along with them. I had apologized to them, saying that I didn't know what had come over me. They believed that Jasper had used his gift to manipulate me.

I lay in my bed at my Dad's house, staring at the dark room morosely, wondering when I was ever going to see Jasper again, when I heard a scraping sound and then suddenly there he was. He came through the window and landed near my bed in a crouch, his honey colored hair hanging into his eyes; a grin on his sexy mouth, his eyes twinkled as he held a finger to his lips.

I shook my head and said; "He wont be here for another hour, until Charlie is asleep." And then I threw my arms around his neck. It was a moment or two before I realized that his eyes were a deep red. He had _cheated_, I realized. I wondered why I felt no fear for myself or regret for the stranger's lives he had taken, _what was happening to me_?

"You fed." I stated, touching his lips with my fingers lightly. A shudder ripped through him at my touch and his eyes positively glowed with a passion so intense it melted my insides.

"Doesn't it _bother_ you?" He asked softly, examining my face closely. Obviously looking for signs of screaming and running.

"No, it doesn't. It's who you are." I said simply. "I know you wont hurt me."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He came closer to me then and stroked my face, his cold fingers moving across my skin softly, from my eyes down my cheeks. They reached my mouth and instead of moving on they rubbed across my lips sensuously. A deep ache began between my legs as he pushed his one thumb firmly against my mouth asking to be let in. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I allowed him to push his finger into my mouth. Some instinct made me suck his finger as it slid into the depths of my mouth, massaging my tongue as it went. He groaned as he felt me suck and graze my teeth along his thumb. I didn't feel shy, as I often had with Edward, only slightly brazen – okay maybe _a lot_ brazen. This seemingly innocent play was making my heart hammer and my breath come out in short pants. His intense eyes boring into mine, made a pulse throb insistently between my legs.

"_Bella.."_ Jasper whispered as he sunk forward onto his knees and captured my mouth with his. His tongue surged into my mouth, filling me with his amazingly delicious taste. His tongue was doing wild and wicked things to mine. I shivered and slid my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. He hovered over me then, pushing me backwards onto my bed, his hard, cold body covering mine completely. I parted my legs and he lay between them easily, his cock pushed against my heated, wet pussy. I whimpered with desire. I wanted him – _now! But I had no idea what to do to satify the burning fire in my veins…_I felt a pressure building inside me as Jasper rocked his hips against my core. I moved my hips against him, frustrated. He chuckled against my lips.

"_Patience_, Bella." He said. _Patience! Was he crazy?_

"I _want_ you, Jasper." I said. It was the first time I had said it out loud. He grinned down at me.

"I want you too Darlin'; you can feel how much." He illustrated by thrusting his hard cock against my pussy again, making me moan and tighten my legs were they rested around his waist.

" But right now, we have _got_ to leave. _We_ are leaving Forks." He said seriously.

"Where are we going?" I asked without a moment's hesitation. And then, "What about Charlie?"

"You will see where we are going." He said cryptically. "Charlie will be fine. You can come back and say goodbye when the time is right. For now get dressed and pack a bag."

Desire receded as I realized that I was _really_ doing this with Jasper – I was leaving Forks with a vampire who I knew had been feeding off of humans.

Was I _crazy_?

Yes, I was crazy about _him_. Nothing else mattered anymore, except that I could be with him. I wasn't sure how all this had come about but I did know that I had never felt more satisfied in my life. It was as if I _had_ to be with Jasper. I couldn't explain this desire to anyone. But it was more powerful than anything I had ever felt in my eighteen years, more powerful than my feelings had been for Edward. _Was this love_? I asked myself. I didn't know the answer, but it didn't matter somehow.

I packed while Jasper waited by the window. I threw a few things, mostly jeans and sweatshirts into a carry all, along with my toiletries and hairbrush. I shrugged on a parka and without another glance at my room, I smiled up at him and said; "Lets go."

Jasper lifted me easily into his arms and jumped out of the window. There was a short rush of air going past me as he dropped and then he was running. I clung onto him, my arms around his neck, my head against his silent heart. Not one breath of air gave away the fact that we were flying through the forest, there was no wind tonight. I could just make out the dark shapes of the trees as we rushed by them.

Soon we reached a road and there parked in the dim moonlight was Jaspers truck. It was a Dodge Ram, double cab, dark tinted windows and absolutely _huge_ tyres. I thought it suited him perfectly. He helped me into the dark cab and in a split second he was in the drivers seat. He leaned across and placed a short but passionate kiss on my lips. He smirked at me and started the engine. We were soon underway and I settled down to nap against the seat and door. I hesitantly reached across and put my hand on his leg, not sure of the reception I would get. But I wanted to be close to him. Knowing he could read my emotions I let my longing to touch him flood my being. He grinned at me and placed his cold hand over mine where it lay on his thigh.

"Goodnight, sweet princess." He said, jokingly. His red eyes glowed in the semi darkness. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow we would reach our destination, where ever that was and I knew that I was safe with my vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**; Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I have been trying to reply to all reviews to thank you all but I still have a way to go! Just know I'm grateful for all the reviews – even the ;) ones! Now that Jasper has got Bella away from the Cullens and he himself is away from them there will be a slight (okay maybe a lot) darkening of Jasper's attitude and behavior. Please don't hate me but I find an evil, dominant Jasper who is true to his nature way sexier than the book version of him! (Swoon) Plus Bella brings out his baser instincts and now that he can allow himself to act on his feelings sparks are going to fly! Enjoy! (I hope!)

Jasper's P.O.V

I watched her as she slept. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks. Her curved lips were, tantalizingly wet and glistening. I let my eyes wander down her body as it lay on the seat besides me. Her breasts were full and begging to be touched, the beginning of a cleavage could be seen where her white blouse parted slightly. Her stomach was flat and her gently curving hips built for my hands. My eyes slid towards the juncture of her thighs. I felt venom fill my mouth, imagining myself between her thighs. An angel lying next to me could not be more beautiful or tempting. Her scent filled my senses and I felt the monster in me grin evilly. It was the most tantalizing thing I had ever experienced – her smell was uniquely _Bella_ and it made my dick rock hard, as well as releasing the ever-present thirst from its bonds. I didn't want to kill her, oh no. She was _mine _and I had no desire to end her life, I simply wanted to taste her essence on my lips while I fucked her. And then I wanted to change her. Before Edward, Alice or the rest of the Cullens could find us. Bella was going to be with me for all eternity. I realized that now.

She was _my mate_.

Why had I been so blind to this fact? Maybe because nothing in my existence so far, had prepared me for this - for her.

I was completely happy now that I was free from Alice and the Cullens. I had never felt better than when I had drained that stranger last night. He had been unfortunate enough to cross my path when I was at my most angry and I had taken him without a thought. I felt no remorse. I also had absolutely no intension of returning to the vegetarian diet of animal blood. The very thought made me shudder in disgust. The fact that my glowing red eyes didn't scare Bella, made it all the more obvious that she _was _my mate.

We were drawing closer now to our destination. The sun was just about to rise and the sky was tinged with peach. Bella opened her eyes and stared at me, a sleepy smile spreading across her face. I felt her happiness as though it were my own. She studied me for a moment, noticing my intense expression.

"Hungry, Major?" she joked. Her voice was soft and husky from sleep.

"Yes." I replied. "But not _just_ for blood."

I felt the lust burn through her body at my words. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in anticipation. I sent her a strong wave of my lust and saw her hips lift off the seat with her pleasure, as I intensified her ecstasy. I stopped it as quickly as I had begun it. This wasn't the time, but soon…

"We're nearly there." I said, glancing back at the windscreen. The headlights on my truck were turned off; I didn't need them even though it was still as dark as pitch outside. Vampire senses were always a bonus.

"Nearly where?" Bella asked dazedly, as she sat upright and smoothed her hair self-consciously.

"You are going to have to learn to trust me completely, Bella. We will be there soon and then you will know. We have been driving all night and we are a long way from Forks." I said not looking at her, although I could feel her excitement and yes – trust. I felt an undefined emotion touch me as I realized that she did indeed trust me.

I turned off the highway and drove down a dirt road, the sun was just starting to come up and its first rays touched my skin turning it luminous. I glanced at Bella only to find her staring at me a look of pure wonder on her face.

"You are so beautiful, Jasper." She said in awe. " How did I never see how amazingly _beautiful_ you are?"

I could feel her admiration coming at me in waves, it was very strong and then a large surge of lust filled her. I grinned at her. It was nice to know she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Edward kept you dazzled most of the time, so you wouldn't have noticed me – or anyone else." I told her. I watched and felt the anger she felt spread across her face.

"Well that's all over now. I just want to forget him." Bella said as she gazed out of the window at the landscape.

"I don't think we will be able to forget them for a while, Bella. They _will_ bring the Volturi into this. I'm not sure how Aro will take this. Maybe he will refuse to interfere. But unfortunately I think his desire to get his hands on _you_ will force him to intercede on the Cullens behalf."

She started as I said this. "What? Why would Aro want _me_?"

"Because your latent talent for blocking him and Edward confounded him. He suspects that when you are a vampire, you will be _talented_. He will want you to join the Volturi."

Bell stared at me in shock. Was she was worried and shocked to hear herself described as a vampire?

"I thought that was what you wanted." I stated, my voice growing cold. I knew that she might not want forever with _me_. Maybe it had only been with Edward.

Bella might only be human but she realized almost at once what had caused my change of mood.

"Jasper, I still want to be a vampire and I want to be with you. _You_ are everything I want. I was only shocked to hear _us_ being mentioned separately from the _Cullens_. It was the first time and the fact hadn't registered with me yet." Her voice was softly apologetic.

I knew that this was the first time she had admitted out loud that she wanted to be with me. Although she had no idea we were actually mates, her desire for me was still incredibly strong. The full force of our mating bond would only show its self after her change. But I wanted to fuck her _before_ she was changed, simply because the monster in me wanted to taste her blood and feel her human body wrapped around me just once. That warmth… that scent…I shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

I pulled up suddenly. We had arrived. Bella got out of the truck and stared around her in wonder. We were in the mountains, a large hunting cabin stood in front of us. Its log walls rising above us three stories in the air.

"It belongs to Peter and Charlotte." I said by way of explanation.

"Its amazing." Bella said.

The view was wonderful, the early morning air was heavy with mist and the mountains surrounded us on all sides. Their snow capped peaks far above us. The lodge was nestled in a small valley, trees on all sides, so it was hidden from immediate view. Quiet and secluded, it had a homey feel to it that I suspected appealed to Bella. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself; the morning air must be cold, although of course I couldn't feel it.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked, watching her intently.

"Yes please!" Bella said smiling at me widely. She was excited, her cheeks flushed slightly as she noticed my scrutiny.

I carried her carry all and walked behind her towards the door, admiring her ass the whole way. It _was_ very admirable, nicely curved and rounded in all the right places, her long mahogany hair trailed onto it as her hips swayed. My cock was instantly hard. I grinned in anticipation of what I wanted to do to her fuckable little body. I wanted to take her body places it had never been before, make it experience everything it never had. I wanted to use my 143 years of experience to make Bella shudder and cry out as loudly and as long as possible. Here was the perfect place to do it. No one for miles. I was tired of _not_ having her, she was _my_ mate and I wanted to claim her. _Now_.

I was feeling more and more like _myself,_ I discovered. The last vestiges of Jasper Hale had died somewhere between Forks and Canada. I was feeling powerful and more than a little - _naughty_. I wanted to take and not ask, please myself and no one else – I wanted to be the vampire I _had_ been. I hoped that Bella would like the real me.

_Tough_, I thought. There was no way Bella was getting rid of me, no matter what she thought of me.

The house had been opened, aired and stocked for the human things Bella would need. I had called Peter as soon as it had become clear that I would have to run with Bella. Peter had done very well considering we all hated the sight and smell of human food. _Putrid stuff that it was_.

I showed Bella the house, which was built on the side of a mountain. Its upper level leading out onto a balcony, which opened out onto breathtaking scenery. The master bedroom had an absolutely massive bed, which could have held at least _ten_ people comfortably. I placed her carry all down on the end of the bed, my eyes making contact with hers suggestively. Bella blushed bright red as she quickly went to the window and stared out, trying to avoid my gaze. But I could feel her excitement.

I simply followed her and stood right behind her with out actually touching her. I saw a shiver run through her and she tilted her head slightly to the right. I leaned in and pressed my ice-cold lips onto the pulse point just below her ear. My hand sweeping her luscious hair over her shoulder, my fingers lingering on the soft silkiness. I twisted her hair around my fist until she had to move her head backward. I heard the gasp that came to her lips as her heart sprinted wildly. Lust ran through her hard and fast, I could smell her arousal in the air.

I licked her neck suddenly, up to her hair line and then whispered in her ear; "You tempt me so badly, Darlin'. I want all that you are. I want to claim you as mine."

Before she could answer I pressed my rock hard cock against her ass at the same time I slid my free hand down over her shoulder to cup her breast, roughly. She whimpered and I felt a surge of lust so intense it threatened to knock me off my feet – if such a thing was even possible for a vampire. I amped up the lust she felt by sending her my own lust; dark, dangerous and all consuming. The moan that left her lips was the single sexiest thing I had ever heard.

Bella's breath was now coming out in short gasps as I pushed her forward with the hand that held her hair. She was up against the window now. I pushed her shirt out of the way; it offered no resistance to me, ripping on contact. The white lace bra followed suit as I snapped it between my fingers. Her lovely breasts were naked to my gaze now. I felt rather than saw her embarrassment. I squeezed her nipple and I felt her thrust her hips against me in an unconsciously sexy way. My hand released her breast and trailed downwards. I thrust my hand between her thighs roughly and felt the dampness there. _Oh my god she was so wet, drenched with need. Fuck, I wanted her so badly, I wanted to be inside her, touching, tasting…biting._

"I know you want me to _fuck_ you, Bella." I said against her neck.

I watched the blush steal across her skin at my words.

"Do you like this, darlin'?" I asked as I tore her jeans out of my way and thrust my fingers under the white panty she wore. My fingers found her pussy and I pushed my way into the warm wetness.

Bella moaned my name loudly and her legs gave out from under her. I supported her weight easily against the window frame, by thrusting my leg in-between hers. My thumb found her clit and I circled it slowly and deliberately.

"Answer me, Bella." I ordered. I struggled to contain the monster within as her blood called out to me to take what I wanted – _now_. "Do you like it when I touch your pussy?" I asked again. I ground my dick against her again.

"Yes…" She whispered

"Tell me, do you want me to fuck you?" I tightened my hand in her hair. "Answer me."

"Yes…" Bella whimpered, her eyes closed. I felt a slight fission of fear and a whole lot of desire coming from her.

"Open your eyes and _look_ at me, Bella. Say it - _now_." She realized then that I was watching her reflection in the glass and her eyes met mine directly.

"I want…you to….fuck me, Jasper." She said softly. She had never looked so lovely to me as she did then. He cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her lips parted and gasping. "Please.." she begged, moaning in frustration as my thrusting fingers stopped.

"Please…what?" I asked sadistically.

"_Please_ don't stop." Bella said.

"You smell so fucking _sweet_, Bella." I said through my teeth as I lifted her suddenly and threw her down on the bed behind where we were standing. I wasn't gentle. She gasped in surprise and lay there looking up at me, her eyes wide. I could feel all her emotions strongly; lust, passion, desire, fear, and embarrassment. _Fuck she was gorgeous._ I leaned down and tore her jeans off the rest of the way, pulling her panty off with the tatty remains of her jeans as I went. Soon she lay in all her naked splendor.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. You made me so fucking hard." I looked directly into her eyes as I said the words, I saw her lips part and felt her lust peak.

"Jasper…I've never…" She whispered.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have never had sex before? Oh, I know that, Bella. If Edward _had_ touched you, I would have killed him…" I growled at the thought of him _inside_ what was mine.

I took off my t-shirt then and unbuttoned my jeans, Bella's eyes widened as she took in my erect cock with awe. I chuckled at her expression. "Thanks for the compliment, Darlin' but I'm not that much larger that most men."

I could see and feel the doubt she felt. I slowly crawled up her body, letting my hands and tongue trace patterns on her skin. She shivered in ecstasy and arched up to me, her hands reaching for me desperately.

When I reached her breasts I licked and then sucked her erect nipples into my mouth causing her to cry out and arch into me again. I smiled against her skin, loving her response to me. I then spread her legs with mine and sat there just looking at her pussy. Her body completely opened to my gaze. Her face went bright red and she tried to close her legs. But I didn't let her, my hands on her ankles.

"I want to see all of you, _my_ Bella. I want to taste every part of you."

And with that I bent forward and kissed her thigh, she tensed and the moaned as I kissed my way to the very center of her heated flesh. She was so wet and so very sweet. I parted her pussy and licked her deeply. I licked her clit causing her to shudder violently. Bella thrust her hips up to meet my mouth, her hands gripping my hair. She tasted so good; I could have spent hours loving her with my tongue. But I had another goal in mind. I slid my body up hers then, slowly kissing, sucking and nipping the way up to her mouth. I drove my tongue into her mouth then, forcing her to taste her self on my lips.

"_Bella_…" I whispered as I pushed my hard cock against her slick wetness. She groaned as I guided myself into her warmth. My nose skimmed her neck as I slid into her tight pussy. She cried out again as I took her innocence with one thrust. I felt her absolute ecstasy as the slight pain she felt receded. I could smell the slight scent of her blood. I knew my eyes must be black as pitch as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh god, Jasper…" She said as she lifted her hips and thrust against me. She might be inexperienced but she was driving me _insane_.

I was trying to reign myself in, because all I wanted to do was fuck her _hard_. Some part of me wanted to destroy her innocence, in every way imaginable. But I wanted her first time had to be fairly gentle. I moved inside her then, rubbing her clit with my thumb. Feeling her inner muscles tighten around my dick.

"Come for me, darlin'. Come hard around my cock. I want to feel you come. You are so wet and being inside you feels _fucking incredible_."

I watched as her eyes glazed over and felt her body spasm around mine catapulting me to my own orgasm. _Oh fuck…_ I ran my nose along her neck and sank my teeth into her wonderfully fragrant flesh, I felt her body jerk once and then her pleasure filled me to the brim. I felt her sweet blood pool in my mouth and I took one long swallow. _Oh my god she tasted even better than I had though she would. _I wanted more_, so much more,_ but I forced myself to stop. This was my mate not a meal.

She moved against me as each bolt of pleasure hit her, again and again. I sent her my emotions and each sensation was amplified because it was shared - and shared again.

"Oh _fuck_, Bella. You come _so_ hard." I groaned as I leaned in to kiss her.

I kissed her thoroughly exploring her mouth with my tongue as our pleasure ended. It felt so right being here with my mate. Fucking her had been _incredible_. Plenty of time for all of the other things I wanted to do to her. I grinned as I pulled back and looked at her. She looked boneless and sated. Her brown eyes were soft and yielding as they gazed into mine. I felt her contentment deeply - and her love…

_Love?_

It felt like my heart could actually beat again, even though it was physically impossible.

And then I felt someone's emotional signature. Close by. Someone I knew well.

_Peter_…

"I have to go outside for a moment, Bella. Wait here." I ordered her. I pulled myself out of her warmth with regret, pressed another kiss to her lips and pulled my clothes on in a hurry.

Peter would be bringing me Intel on the Cullens and on the Volturi's decision regarding Bella.

"I will be right back, okay darlin'?" I said, as she sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her naked body.

Bella nodded a look of absolute trust on her lovely face. "Okay." She said softly, smiling at me.

I left the room and went to meet Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** Thanks again too all of you who are reading, reviewing and following my story! It is awesome to know that people like my story as much as I like (Okay, love) writing it! Just for the record; Jasper was able to bite Bella without her writhing in pain because, in my fic, vampires can bite to inject venom or just to feed. Sorry, should have made that clear. And just to put your minds at ease, Jasper would never become evil towards Bella, she is his mate, also he doesn't become too dark in this fic, just enough to be freaking sexy! Lol Sorry, I'm in love with naughty Jasper…let me know if you think its too much or if I should make him a little more evil…so on with the story!

Jasper. P.O.V continued… Meet the real Major Jasper Whitlock.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I made my way outside to meet Peter…and Charlotte. I hadn't realized at first that she was also here. They were waiting just inside the line of trees that bordered the cabin. Probably trying not to frighten Bella.

I grinned as I saw them, somehow they had always seemed like part of my family. More so than the Cullens had ever been. Peter was my second in command and a friend. Although I was in always the one undoubtedly in charge we had always had an easy friendship. Although we hadn't fought together in a few decades we were still comrades in arms and once upon a time lovers. Since I had met Alice and then distanced myself from my past I had only seen him and Charlotte occasionally. Char had also been my lover, friend and I was her sire, just as I was Peter's. A fact not many people knew was that I had sired _thousands_ while in charge of Maria's and then The Volturi's armies. I had been an evil fucker – okay who was I kidding? – I still was. In fact every second that passed made me feel more and more like my old self. It felt _fucking incredible_, like breaking free from your bonds after being tied up for a hundred years.

I had decided that I wanted to reclaim my rightful place as leader of the American Volturi armies. What I had never told the Cullens was that I had been Aro's right hand. Keeping control of his holdings over the American continent. Maria and I had joined with the Volturi after it had become clear that we could not stand alone against them. I had then quickly worked my way up the ranks of Volturi until no one was more respected or feared than me, besides Aro himself. I had finally left the Volturi due to a slight disagreement between Aro and I. I had asked to be released from my duties for a while - give or take a hundred years.

Aro had agreed _reluctantly_.

Our long-standing partnership was the only thing that stopped us from a fight. I had met Alice soon afterwards and I had been intrigued by the Cullens strange way of life and had agreed to go with Alice to search for them. How fucking glad I was that I _had_ gone to find the Cullens; my mate had not even been born yet but the place I would eventually meet her was in Forks, Washington.

And now with the threat of the Cullens trying to side with the Volturi against me, I had decided to rejoin the Volturi. I would once again become what I had always been.

I am the vampire that everyone refers to as the God of War.

My exploits on the battlefield were legendary. No one could match me or defeat me. Soon there were none who would stand against me.

I would _destroy_ the Cullens if they tried to interfere with my mate and I. Especially Edward – he had _a lot_ coming to him. And I would deliver it to him personally, if he so wished. I grinned to myself in anticipation. The monster within growled in pleasure at the thought of shredding Edward piece by piece. I felt my bloodlust rise within me then and I realized I needed to feed again. Today. I couldn't risk harming Bella. Not now when I had just found her.

"Major." Peter said, a brief nod in my direction. Even though I out ranked him and could whip his ass with ease he always had a nonchalant air about him that amused me.

Charlotte smirked at me and threw her arms around my neck whispering; "It's been a long time, Jasper."

I returned the hug rather stiffly, I didn't normally allow physical contact, and I didn't like it. I wasn't the cuddling type at all. But Char was so happy to see me I allowed it this once.

"Capitan." I said, looking at Peter seriously. "What's the news?"

"The Cullens had contacted the Volturi as soon as they discovered that you had taken Bella. They have made their case to Aro that you have kidnapped Edwards mate and come between them. They have said that you removed Bella forcibly and against her will." Peter said. "Alice had been trying to see you, find your location but she cant seem to find you, I have heard that Bella is a shield of some kind? Well, The Cullens think that she may be blocking Alice, unconsciously of course."

"Bella is _my mate_, Peter. Aro will understand once I explain to him what has happened. We are going back to Volterra." I told them an evil smile on my face.

"Really?" squealed Charlotte. "It will be so wonderful to go home!"

I looked at her with amusement. Peter grinned at me openly happy.

"What about the disagreement you had with Aro all those years ago? Will he simply forget it?" Peter asked, always the practical one.

"Seeing as _I _was the one wronged, I am sure he will only be too happy to see us again." I said.

The shock on their faces was priceless. No one had known _what_ dispute we had had between us, only that there had been one.

"Bella is a shield, but we are not sure of her capabilities yet, perhaps she _is_ blocking Alice. _How wonderful_." I said, well pleased. The breast within me murmured his approval. My mate was wonderfully useful already. _Fantastic_.

"Come to the house and meet my Bella. We will make plans tonight." I said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Char said happily. I sensed her eagerness to befriend my mate and it pleased me. I sent her a large dose of my gratitude.

"How will she receive us, Major. We are human drinkers. Will she accept us or fear us?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter. Bella has no fear of human drinkers. I have already returned to our natural food source and she has shown no aversion to me at all." I explained.

Char looked at me and giggled. "Didn't waste anytime, did you Major?"

I sent a playful growl her way. "You try living off animal blood for _six decades_ and see how you feel, Char." I said.

Peter smirked at me. "Cheated first chance you got didn't you?"

"Fuck _yes_!" I answered with another grin.

We had reached the lodge now and I cautiously opened the door. I sensed Bella downstairs. Her emotions were happy but nervous. I smiled as I pushed the door open.

She was standing in the kitchen, dressed in a short beige skirt that showed all of her creamy, firm thighs and a black long sleeved t-shirt. Her long mahogany hair was hanging in a becoming tangle down her back. She whirled to face us as soon as she heard our entry, a nervous smile on her lovely face. I felt her curiosity as she saw Peter and Charlotte behind me.

I felt an instant hardening in my cock as I thought about how utterly fuckable she looked. I saw my teeth mark on her neck as her hair moved slightly, the sight making me feel more than slightly smug.

I had marked her; she was _mine_. I had sealed the bite, but it was still visible to vampire eyes.

Her wide brown eyes widened at the sight of Peter and Charlotte. They looked a little wild. Obviously not having had a shower or a change of clothes for a _while. _

I tasted the emotions Bella was giving out and they surprised _and_ impressed me. Far from being afraid, she was _eager_ to meet my friends_._

I walked up to Bella and pulled her face up to mine for a brief kiss. She blushed bright red but returned my kiss, her heart beating faster than usual. We all smiled.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my old friends, Peter and Charlotte." There was no need to fill her in, just yet, on who these two really were to me.

Bella stepped forward not missing a beat and held out her hand to Charlotte. 'Hi, its nice to finally meet you, both." She simply smiled at Peter over Charlottes shoulder, not making any move to touch his hand.

_Smart girl, _I thought gleefully_._ I wouldn't react well to any other vampire touching what was mine. Besides being a dominating bastard I was also a jealous one. The monster inside me was satisfied with my mate's behavior. She was just perfect, I decided.

Charlotte grinned at her and took her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Bella."

I could feel their almost immediate liking of each other. It pleased me. Char could teach Bella a lot about being a vampire. I wanted none of that freaky vegetarian crap either. I was a vampire for crying out loud, not a farmer.

I took Bella's hand and lead her into the lounge, which was comfortably furnished and warm. I realized that Bella must have lit the fire in my absence. It crackled and spat sparks everywhere. It must be the reason for Bell's tiny skirt I realized. It was warm in the lodge.

_Not that I was complaining. Fuck, she had to be the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. That outfit was making it difficult for me not to take her upstairs quickly for another fuck._

Peter and Charlotte had followed us and they stood uncomfortably at the edge of the carpet. I felt their embarrassment and smirked at them.

"It _is_ your home. Please carry on as normal." I said teasingly.

Bella sat on the sofa and pulled my hand asking me to sit with her. I was surprised and pleased that she felt so at ease with me. I allowed her to pull me down besides her as Peter and Charlotte left the room and went upstairs to shower.

"You need to feed." Bella said, stroking her fingers across my face _lovingly_.

It wasn't a question it was a statement. She was beginning to know me well, just as a woman should know her mate.

"Yes, I do need to hunt. You will be okay with Peter and Char." I told her as I stared at her intensely. My hunger for _her_ overwhelming me, as I tasted her scent on my tongue. I wanted to fuck her again, this time no holds barred. But she would still be sore and I didn't want to damage my mate. It was definitely time to go and find a meal. I searched her emotions for a sign of revulsion, for what she knew I was about to do.

There was none.

"I had better go now, Bella. I will come back to you soon." I stroked my fingers up her cheeks and then plunged them into her hair on either side of her face, securing her firmly for my kiss. I then traced her lips with my tongue and I growled at the incredible taste that was _Bella_, before forcing my tongue deeply into her mouth. She moaned and clung to me, gripping my hair between her fingers. I felt the monster in me grin evilly and urging me on.

It took all the restrain I possessed to draw back from her. I pressed one last kiss to her deliciously soft, smooth lips and then I deliberately left at vampire speed, which was too fast for her to see.

_She will have to get used to us sooner or later_, I thought with a smile.

Bella's P.O.V

I was wonderfully happy, as strange as that may seem. I had been pulled away from all I had loved and thrust into an alien world by a vampire I knew was a human drinker, I was now in a house with two strange vampire's who also drank from humans, but I felt no fear, only elation. I was with Jasper and that seemed to be all that mattered to me now.

Since we had had sex earlier I was walking on cloud nine. I couldn't call it making love exactly; it had been too earthy and utterly incredible to be anything but _fucking_. I blushed as I thought the word to myself. I felt sore between my legs and my neck was a little tender, but apart from that I was un harmed. I had marveled at Jaspers self control; when he had bitten me I had been so lost in a haze of pleasure I had wanted him to _bite_ me. And then when he _had_ bitten me the feeling was indescribable. The pleasure and pain in equal parts making my orgasm even more mind blowing. I felt my body tingle as I relived the sensations. There was an intimacy in the act of him drinking blood from me while deeply buried inside me, that made me feel proud in a strange way. I had satisfied both his needs.

Jasper was an _incredible_ lover - I just knew it - although I had nothing to compare him to. I couldn't wait to have him…_fuck_ me again…. I blushed at my own thoughts.

_Wow, what had happened to me_?

I wanted to be with Jasper forever, I knew that now. I wanted to ask him to change me, now, before it was too late. Before the Volturi came. I couldn't wait for him to come back from hunting.

That was another worrying thing…I genuinely didn't care that jasper was at this very moment taking some strangers life to sate his blood lust. Had falling under Jaspers spell changed me so much? Or was it the fact that I knew I would soon be a vampire too and any sympathy would be wasted because I fully intended to follow my mates eating habits.

_My mate_? _Where had that come from_?

The truthfulness of the statement however, made me realize for the first time that I thought of Jasper as my mate.

Suddenly I also realized that I was still sitting on the sofa where Jasper had left me, staring at nothing, lost in thought. I knew then that I wasn't alone. I looked towards the door and saw Charlotte standing there, cautiously.

"Hey Bella. Can I come in?" She asked softly, probably trying not to scare me.

"Yes, please do Charlotte." I smiled at her, in a friendly way. "I'm just waiting for Jasper to get back from hunting."

Charlotte entered the room and came to sit next to me on the sofa; she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, her long dark blond hair in a twist. She looked a lot better and far more relaxed. Her blood red eyes were friendly and curious. I found I really wasn't scared of her. Strange.

"So Bella, tell me about your self. And please call me Char, _everyone_ does."

"Well, there isn't much to tell really…" I began hesitantly.

After about an hour Charlotte and I were fast friends and I knew that our friendship would only deepen with time, I _really_ liked her, more than I had ever liked Jessica.

I told Char about Edward and the Cullens and about meeting Jasper and how my feelings for him had suddenly become so intense. I spoke about Jasper a lot, making Charlotte smile at me and then laugh out loud.

"Bella, you really are crazy about Jasper aren't you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, I don't know how it happened but it is the strongest thing I have ever felt – _ever_." I answered softly, slightly embarrassed.

"Well he _is_ your mate so I guess it's to be expected, although humans don't normally feel it so strongly until _after_ the change." She told me and I stared at her in shock.

"_What_?" I asked feeling stupid.

"You are Jaspers' _true mate_. Didn't he tell you this?" Char asked looking sheepish.

I shook my head and looked at her expectantly waiting for more information. I didn't feel capable of talking just yet… it explained so much really…

"I'm not sure if I should have told you this, seeing as Jasper hasn't told you…"

"Please Char..?" I pleaded softly. "Tell me, it explains so much…"

"Okay…well have you heard about true mates?" She asked.

"Yes, Edward explained that to me…Vampires can mate anyone really but only one person can be their true mate. The person or vampire that they become bonded to for eternity." I looked at her for confirmation.

She nodded and continued; "Once we find our true mate, if they are human, we have to change them simply because we can live without them, its actually painful to be separated from your mate. If your mate is already a vampire you claim them and they claim you."

I asked her; "Claim…how?"

Char grinned at me playfully: "I _think_ Jasper has already claimed you, even though you are still human. When you are a vampire you will claim him too."

"You mean…sex?" I asked blushing.

Char laughed at my shyness and laid a cold hand on my knee in a friendly way. "No, the bite."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks flame even more as I remembered it all in detail.

"So, I will want to bite him too, once I am a vampire?" I asked still curious.

"Yes, and you will inject your venom into each other, claiming each other for all eternity. Only true mates do that."

I was filled with wonder at the thought that I was actually Jaspers' mate – no wonder the feelings I had for him were so intense! I grinned suddenly and looked at Char happily.

"He really _is_ mine." I said softly.

Char grinned back and then nodded over my shoulder.

I turned and saw Jasper standing there. Obviously fresh from his kill, his face and hands were smeared with blood, his eyes a dark glowing red. His black t-shirt and dark jeans fairly clean. His golden hair tangled and falling into his eyes. He had never looked more desirable to me. Even full of human blood he was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen.

He looked like the angel of death.

I felt my heart rate pick up until it was an all out sprint. He stayed where he was just staring at me. I stood up and without hesitation went to him. I stood in front of him barely any space between us, breathing heavily.

"Jasper." I whispered, reaching my hands out to touch his face.

"Bella…" He said his hands framing my face. I could feel stickiness on my skin, which I guessed was blood. He rubbed it into my skin and then kissed me roughly. He forced my lips open, his tongue plundering the depths of my mouth until I could hardly breath. Somehow, instead of being repulsed, I was completely turned on and eager to feel his blood stained hands all over my body. The very animalistic feel of the kiss drew me to him more deeply than before.

I forgot about Charlotte sitting behind us, I forgot _everything_. All there was in my whole world was _Jasper_. I moaned and slid my arms around his neck. I could taste blood on his lips, the taste and smell I could never abide in the past now made a pulse throb almost painfully between my legs. I wanted him to take me here and now. I pushed my body up against his hard muscled and cold one. I could feel his hard cock pressed against me and the feel of it made me growl. The sound startled me.

_Had I just done that? Really?_

Jasper pulled back suddenly and smiled at me.

"_My_ Bella." He said a deep possessiveness in his tone.

I blushed when I realized what I had just done – in front of Charlotte. Jasper sensed my embarrassment and lifted my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella. It's natural for a woman to want to share her mate's kill."

"I have something important to tell you Bella, lets sit down." He led my back to the sofa and pushed me down lightly. He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes deeply. I have to admit that he mesmerized me; his face, his voice and his touch were like a drug to me.

"Bella, I am not who you believe me to be. Not completely." Jasper said seriously. I stared at him, waiting.

"After I was born to this life, Maria and I built an army in order to keep control of Texas, after a while we became so powerful that the Volturi come to destroy us. We were a threat to them. We joined with them instead of dying. I quickly became Aro's right hand, in matters of war. I controlled the continent of America for the Volturi. I was known as The God Of War. After a hundred years I decided to leave the Volturi for a while, Aro agreed on the condition I return one day. I have decided that _today _is that day. We are going to Italy, tonight. The Cullens will not stand a chance against me so I'm asking you not to worry, because I know you have been."

I was stunned.

Jasper one of the Volturi?

The God of War? I shuddered as I recalled the room filled with vampires, Edward being sentenced to die. Aro's greedy dark eyes on me and his strangely brittle skin touching my hand. _Isabella_.

I shuddered at the memory but I felt no fear. Jasper would never let anyone hurt me, not even Aro. I just knew it; there was no need for him to tell me.

"When do we leave?" I asked finally. My emotions once more tranquil.

Jasper looked at me with approval, I knew that he had been reading my emotions and he liked what he had found. "In a few hours." He said.

I smiled at him then. "I can't imagine you in one of those long dark cloaks, Jasper." I said jokingly.

"I have been told it suits me." He said grinning at me. "What do you think Char?"

"Oh yes, its suits us all. But we only wear the cloaks at ceremonies or when out at night."

I stared at her. "Us?" I asked.

"Peter and Charlotte will be coming with us, Bella. Peter is my second in command and Charlotte is his mate. We go together."

I smiled happily. "I'm glad. Italy wont seem so scary with all of us there." Jasper looked happy with my answer and he stood, pulling me to my feet with him.

"Come, Bella, I need help bathing." Jasper said with an intent expression in his red eyes.

Char giggled and I stifled a laugh. I was only too eager for Jasper to teach me all he knew. I was completely and utterly infatuated with my vampire and I would do anything for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**; Well all I can say is; THANK YOU! To all my readers who continue to read, review and favorite my story! You are all awesome! Also, a warm thanks to all my new readers. Although if you are not signed in or don't have an account I cant thank you personally…so now, on with the story! And yes we are going to get a Major (He he he) dose of Jasper now…naked, wet and naughty! Yay! A lot of jasper and Bella loving ahead!

Because I have been asked; previously when Jasper told Bella about his past on the hilltop he left out _a lot_ of information. So when he tells her about his past with the Volturi in chapter six, it is _not_ repeating the same story! Its simply continuing the story…there is more to come when they reach Italy. Also you _will_ get to see plenty of action with Jasper as the God of War ;) Enjoy! (I hope!)

Jasper's P.O.V

I should really stop testing Bella all the time. I should - but I wont.

Part of me, sadistic jerk that I am, loves it when she proves her devotion to me time and again. The monster within me growls in delight. Yes, I love it when Bella shows just how crazy she is about me. I want to be her everything.

I will be.

The idea had come to me while hunting. I came across an evil, wife beating sod that smelt and _looked_ vodka soaked. His repulsive smell didn't dim my blood lust, blood was blood and it is _always_ good. But it gave me an almost twisted sense of justice when I killed the bad ones, the evil scum whom no one would miss. Although my diet wasn't exclusively of the evil, I often enjoyed the innocent and the Godly too.

But as I drank down the warm, thick liquid, its warmth spreading through my cold body, I wondered what Bella would think of me if she could see me now. My eyes glowing with hunger and my body soaked in blood. I usually cleaned up before going home. I was after all _civilized_. But the monster within whispered to me that I should test Bella and see if she would want me like _this._ When I was so obviously a vampire, fiend, murderer, human drinker…how would she react?

So I killed a few more people, a young girl, an old woman and a pretty young man, I wanted to be strong for my return to the Volturi and I also wanted my bloodlust firmly in check because I wanted to _change_ Bella as soon as we hit Italy. I didn't want to drain my mate in a fit of hunger. So I drank until I was sated and so full I felt sloshey. My eyes must be a dark burning red by now, I knew.

_Good_, the beast within thought happily.

I returned to the lodge in time to hear the end of the conversation between Bella and Char. I was well pleased that they were bonding. Bella needed friends like Charlotte and Peter. I was also a little more than pleased by Bella's happiness at finding out we were actually mates, _true mates_. Her love for me flowed over me in waves, it made me feel warm and…_satisfied._

I stood there watching her face as she spoke to Char, she didn't know I was back yet. Charlotte smirked at me and nodded to Bella, alerting her to my presence. Bella's wide chocolate eyes swung to mine and she turned in her seat. I waited for her reaction.

It was nothing like what I had expected.

She examined me closely. I felt her emotions like they were my own. Happiness at seeing me back so soon, desire and a whole lot of lust. I hadn't expected that…

She got up and walked towards me then, her eyes locked onto mine. I said nothing, not wanting to make this easy for her. She reached out and without fear touched my face softly, tracing the planes almost gently. She whispered my name and I came undone.

"Bella…" I said. I couldn't define my own emotions, or maybe I wasn't ready to.

I grabbed her face and held it firmly, rubbing the blood on my hands into the soft white skin of her face while I kissed her senseless. Her wonderful taste filled me with an aching desire to have her, _now_.

I _loved_ the fact that she could taste my kills on my lips and tongue, their blood entering both our bodies. I was almost, but not quite sharing my kill with my mate and the feeling was indescribable. She loved the taste of the blood on my lips; I could feel her elation and her fierce desire. She wanted me to fuck her right now, here where we stood. A small growl came from her lips as she pulled me closer and felt my hard cock pressed around her. I was pleased to hear my mate wanted me so badly. It was certainly unusual for a human to feel the mating pull so strongly. Maybe it was because I was projecting my emotions and feelings onto Bella too. So she was receiving a double dose of everything.

_Take her now_, my beast urged me, _don't be gentle, take what is rightfully yours – you wont kill her._

" My Bella…" I said as I gazed at _my mate_. I would never let her go now.

Bella hung her head as I saw a deep blush turn her face red. She was embarrassed by her display just now. I grabbed her chin and firmly lifted it.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella. It's natural for a woman to want to share her mate's kill." I told her. Letting waves of my admiration wash over her as well as my pride in her.

"I have something important to tell you Bella, lets sit down." I led her back to the sofa and pushed her down.

I crouched down in front of her and looked into her wide eyes.

"Bella, I am not who you believe me to be. Not completely." I said seriously. Bella stared at me, waiting.

"After I was born to this life, Maria and I built an army in order to keep control of Texas, after a while we became so powerful that the Volturi come to destroy us. We were a threat to them. We joined with them instead of dying. I quickly became Aro's right hand, in matters of war. I controlled the continent of America for the Volturi. I was known as The God Of War. After a hundred years I decided to leave the Volturi for a while, Aro agreed on the condition I return one day. I have decided that _today _is that day. We are going to Italy, tonight. The Cullens will not stand a chance against me so I'm asking you not to worry, because I know you have been."

I felt her shock at my words, her emotions were chaotic for a few minutes, fear showing its self briefly and then disappearing swiftly. I felt a huge amount of pride that she trusted me so completely.

"When do we leave?" Bella asked, finally in control of herself again.

"In a few hours." I replied.

"I can't imagine you in one of those long dark cloaks, Jasper." She said. It took me a moment to realize that Bella was _teasing_ me!

"I have been told it suits me." I said grinning at her. "What do _you_ think Char?" I asked, bringing her into the conversation.

"Oh yes, its suits us all. But we only wear the cloaks at ceremonies or when out at night." Char replied.

Bella stared at her. "_Us_?" she asked.

"Peter and Charlotte will be coming with us, Bella. Peter is my second in command and Charlotte is his mate. We go together."

Bella looked content with my answer. "I'm glad. Italy wont seem so scary with all of us there."

I was more than a little pleased with her answer; I sent her a large dose of my pride again. I stood suddenly, pulling Bella up with me. I needed to _fuck_ her soon or I was going to go mental

"Come, Bella, I need help bathing." I said. Not taking my eyes off Bella.

Char giggled and I heard Bella stifle a laugh. I picked her up suddenly and took her to our room at inhuman speed.

Once there I deposited her none too gently in the bathroom. I stood in front of the shower and deliberated very quickly which would suit my propose more fully, bath or shower? I decided on a shower. I turned on the hot jets of water and lifted my t-shirt off, throwing it mindlessly behind where I stood. I saw Bella's eyes widen and I felt the lust rolling off of her in waves. I chuckled darkly.

_You have no idea all the things I want to do to you, my Bella. I will make you scream my name before the night is over. _

I had no intension of letting her out of the room until it was time to leave for the airport. I knew Peter would handle all the arrangements. It was great having my second in command back.

I reached for my belt and heard her gasp and a quickening of her heartbeat. I grinned at her and undid the buckled and the button, as I pushed my jeans off I looked up and saw Bella's eyes fill with desire. I stood in front of her naked. I knew that the numerous scars that criss crossed my chest and arms enhanced my looks.

I reached for Bella and tore her t-shirt down the middle with one finger strategically placed between her breasts. As my finger reached her skirt it simply carried on downward ripping the skirt in half. I felt a shudder go through Bella. I stood there staring at her semi- naked body, boldly studying her every curve.

_She is so beautiful_, I thought. Venom filling my mouth.

I kissed the side of her neck then and made my way down between her breasts, my sharp teeth cutting through the front of her lace bra. It fell apart to reveal her tip tilted breasts, I groaned as I licked and sucked every curve and then the taut nipples, which I pulled into my cold mouth with deep tugs. Bella moaned and clutched my head to her as her hips thrust against me in need. My hands stained her creamy skin with the blood that still covered them. I massaged the red stain into her skin. It gave me a feeling of intense pleasure seeing the blood from my human kills on her white skin.

I lifted her suddenly and walked into the shower with her in my arms. We both gasped at the sensation of the hot water cascading over our bodies. Bella's legs were wrapped around my hips and her pussy directly against my very hard, painfully throbbing cock. _What sweet torture_!

I closed the shower door and pushed Bella up against the wall directly underneath the shower nozzle. I rocked my hips against her and heard a low moan, which turned to a whimper as I sent her a huge dose of my lust. Her warm breasts were against my chest - the feeling was _fucking amazing_. I reached down and cupped her ass with both of my hands lifting her against my erection; only her panty was between us now. I watched as the water turned red as it washed the blood from my face and hands, it swirled down the drain. I heard Bella's groan as I tore her panty off and threw it on the tiles carelessly. I lifted her ass and then lowered her hard and fast onto my extremely hard cock. I heard her cry out my name loudly at the sensation of me filling her to the brim.

The feeling of her warmth enveloping me was pure ecstasy. I looked at her face only to find her eyes open and looking at me, without shyness or reservation. Her brown eyes were slightly unfocussed and filled with her pleasure. Her pink lips parted with her rapid breathing. Her hands clutched my shoulders as I guided her up and down on my erection. The sensations were completely _fucking incredible_. I never wanted this feeling to stop. Bella was my perfect match in every way, even as a human, no one could equal her.

I nuzzled her neck with my nose, desperate to take another taste of her sweet blood. I wasn't hungry, simply lost in the pleasure my mate was giving me. She looked at me, her wide brown eyes meeting my glittering red ones directly. She ran her fingers over my lips and whispered;

"Drink, _my_ _love_."

I stared at her for a second before I did as she asked, I could hear the lush tearing of her soft skin as my sharp teeth cut through it easily. I heard her gasp of pain and then my mouth was filled with the warm, thick, sweet blood – the taste was as fucking incredible as I remembered it.

I never wanted to stop.

I took one long swallow and then sealed the bite with my tongue. I felt her shudder as she reached her orgasm. The feeling of her tight, warmth clutching my cock made me come – _hard_. I gripped her hips harshly and thrust myself into her one last time. We came to a shuddering stop, clinging to each other tightly the hot water running over our bodies and heads.

I realized that this was the first time that Bella had said I was her _love_ out loud. I grinned against her lips in complete and utter satisfaction. The monster was partially sated and happily growled his approval. My mate loved me, truly.

Bella was _mine_.

I dared anyone to try and keep her from me – they would pay and pay with their lives.

She was MINE.

I slowly lowered Bella onto her feet and felt a moment of regret as I slid out of her warmth. She smiled at me and ran her hands down my chest in a caress. Her touch felt so good I closed my eyes for a brief moment savouring the sensation. Bella hesitantly picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it onto her hands, making a thick lather. I knew her intent at once and it pleased me no end that she wished to _wash_ me. It was as if she was staking her claim on me as her mate. The monster within growled in delight. I shuddered as I felt her warm hands slide across my chest and down my stomach, sliding easily across my skin because of the soap. She then washed my bicep's, rubbing her small hands along each muscle and ridge. Learning every plane of my body. I saw a mischievous smirk on her lips as she washed me. Her hands dipping lower and lower. I simply stared at her a smile twisting my lips. When I finally felt her hands around my cock I groaned in pleasure. Bella slid her hands together up and down the shaft of my cock and over the head. The monster inside me grinned in pleasure. _I wanted her to kneel in front of me and…oh fuck! I couldn't allow her to do that just yet… the venom in my sperm would change her. I didn't want it to happen this way!_

I gripped her none to gently and lifted her out of the shower. I walked with her dripping wet form over to the huge bed and fell holding her in my arms. She would probably have some bruises from the short fall, but right now I didn't care.

"_Teasing wench_." I growled at her playfully. I nipped her lips with my teeth and pushed my tongue roughly into her mouth, forcing it to open wide.

I held her head effortlessly with one hand while the other hand lifted her pussy onto my already hard cock.

"This time you are going to _ride_ me, Bella." I told her. "I want to watch you when you _come_."

Bella looked decidedly shy and unsure of herself so I sent her a large dose of confidence and my admiration for her. Her eyes glazed over as I felt the sensations flooding her intensify until they were overwhelming. She moved her hips up and down experimentally and let out a whimper as my cock went deeper into her sweet depths than ever before. My fingers dug into her hips, I knew there would be bruises but I was almost glad there would be. There was no end to the ways I wanted to mark this incredible woman as mine. Suddenly Bella no longer felt shy, her passion took over and she went into autopilot. She fucked me as hard as she could, her skin glistening with sweat, her long hair a wild halo around her lovely face. Her eyes were on mine, gazing at me with a kind of wonder and a whole lot of need. I tasted her emotions; passion, lust, pleasure, satisfaction and _love_ – they all had me gasping for air that I didn't need.

I felt every stroke just as she did, every touch and taste amplified because it was shared. These were the moments that I loved being an empath. I would not have traded anything for this ability to see into my mate's emotions during this intimate time between us. I felt her body squeeze mine and shudder repeatedly as she came. Our eyes remained locked onto one another as I let myself come too. I sat up and hugged Bella onto my chest. I pressed a kiss onto her sweet lips and stroked her hair down her back, my hands finally resting on her ass. This was the closest I had ever come to being _tender._

Soon I lay back and pulled Bella onto my chest. Holding her against my silent heart. Her heated skin almost making my body feel warm.

There was a knock at the door and I sensed Peter's emotions clearly.

"Major, we need to leave, now." He said, his voice urgent.

"We will be with you in a few minutes, Captain." _Perfect timing_, I thought to myself. _I might have killed you if you had come a moment earlier…_

Bella sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling at me languidly. She looked thoroughly sated and satisfied.

"Is it time to go to the airport, Jasper?" She asked softly.

I nodded and pressed a last kiss onto her lips.

"Get dressed, Bella."

She got up and I saw her wince as she felt bruises she hadn't known were there. I had no remorse, I was truly glad I had marked her in one more way – the monster inside me grinned evilly.

Bella pulled on jeans and a dark blue shirt and a black polo neck sweater. Then followed by high heel black boots, which had me raising my eyebrows at her suggestively, she giggled at my expression.

"These are the only thing Alice ever bought me that I actually liked. I'm glad I kept them, just to see that look on your face." Bella said grinning widely.

I dressed fast and grabbed Bella's hand as I left the room – towing her behind me as I walked a fast human pace. She just managed to grab her carryall as we left the room.

I was eager to leave America and start our journey to Italy. Home had never looked so _inviting_. It would be good to see Aro, Caius and Marcus. _Who was I fooling? It would simply be good to go home after sixty years._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**; Well we are finally getting to go to Italy! This chapter was incredibly hard to write, as I wanted to re-create the Volturi strong hold _exactly_. So, I hope I did a good job…please let me know what you think! Jasper, all golden haired and red eyed in the Volturi garb…yummy! Bella is in for a life altering experience – literally! On with the story now…This the chapter where they arrive in Italy and meet the Royal trio…

**Bella's P.O.V…..A new Life – Part one.**

We drove to the airport and made the flight bound for Italy with minutes to spare. I was slightly nervous as we boarded the plane, would anyone notice how different my three traveling companions were from everyone else? Although Jasper, Char and Peter had all put contacts in, their eyes still had a strange predatory gleam that I thought looked far from human. Or maybe it was just me being overly nervous. Apart from getting quite a few ogling stares from men and women, my trio got little attention. Soon we took off and I settled in for the long flight.

I sat next to Jasper and Char, I thought it wise not to sit near Peter. Some sixth sense told me Jasper _wouldn't_ like that. So I quite deliberately kept a distance between myself and Jasper's second in command. Although I _did_ like him; he was full of shit and made me laugh on more than one occasion. As Jasper said; Peter just _knew shit_. He was usefully good at predicting all kinds of things. Char, I was already very fond of, she was the first female friend I had ever really had, barring Alice.

I felt a deep anger when I thought of what Alice had done to me. Why had she never told me that Edward and I were _not _mates and that she had seen me with someone else?

Maybe because that _someone else_ had been her mate and she had been desperate to keep him at any cost? Yes, probably, but I couldn't believe that she had held me hostage and threatened to kill me. That was low, in my opinion. Lower than the low. I would definitely have a chat with her about all of this once I had been turned into a vampire myself, she had a _bit_ of explaining to do- to put it mildly.

I turned my attention to Jasper, his strong, cold hand rested on my thigh in a very possessive way. It made me tingle and think naughty thoughts that I really shouldn't think right now. _Focus Bella_! I told myself firmly. Jasper being an empath was great at times; he felt my emotions so clearly it was as if I had spoken to him. He felt my arousal now and quirked an eyebrow in my direction with a smirk on his lips. I giggled and made a conscious effort to behave, turning my gaze out of the window to the blackness outside. The only lights were on the planes wings, which stretched out behind us. Of _course_ we traveled first class. Jasper had endless financial resources and more money than we could ever use in several eternities. It was mind-boggling.

I could not remember ever having been this happy in my life. I felt free and complete when with Jasper. His very presence making me feel alive and tingly. Being with him physically – okay - _fucking_ him was the highlight of my life. The sensations and emotions were incredible. I loved him completely, blindly even. He had become my reason for existing. I never wanted to be parted from him. It didn't matter to me who he had been or still was.

Although I have to admit that the thought of him as the God of War, so powerful, deadly and invincible made me feel lust like I never had before. He was so gorgeous that my stomach had a permanent case of butterflies when around him. Not to mention my completely soaked panties. I blushed at my thoughts. I really had been corrupted, I stifled a giggle, and I loved every second of that corruption. Jasper was just so very good at making me feel more like ME. The "me" that Edward had tried his hardest to squash and stifle.

Jasper's fingers had started a slow exploration of my inner thigh and I forgot how to breathe. I glanced at him only to find his eyes fixed on my face, a slow smile stretching across his handsome face. He was reading my emotions, I realized. I played along and flooded my mind and body with the sexual arousal I had been feeling just now. I saw a gleam enter his eyes that made me shiver internally. _Oh god, he was so good at this…_

"_Bella_. Behave Darlin' – otherwise _we_ are going to have to take a bathroom break." His deep voice told me. His southern accent making an appearance and softening the word until they were nearly a purr.

I felt my pussy ache with need and I blushed scarlet at the images flashing through my mind. He was like a drug to me, the more I had of him the more I wanted.

I simply smiled at him and leaned in closer to press a kiss lightly on his lips.

Char leaned in to whisper in my ear; "Bella, if you two don't stop it you are going to make me _jump_ on Peter. The vibe you two are sending out is positively _indecent_!"

I laughed out loud at her words, which drew the attention of several other passengers. I smiled at them apologetically. I really was becoming frightfully _naughty_.

Trying to be good; I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I felt the plane shudder slightly as it moved through air pockets. It lulled me to sleep.

"Bella, we are here." Jasper said softly. I sat up dazed and a little disorientated, it felt like I had been asleep a _long time_.

Jasper pulled me to my feet and handed me my jacket. I smoothed my hair and slipped my jacket on. "Are we already in Florence?" I asked. "Yes we are," Jasper said.

Soon we had disembarked and were striding together through customs.

We received more than a few curious looks. I supposed we did make quite a sight. Jasper and Peter, dressed all in black, handsome faces animated with barely concealed anticipation. Char and I our long hair free and flowing downs our backs, walking side-by-side talking excitedly. She was telling me about Volterra and all the wonders I had missed during my last visit. Which had been colored with the Cullens' fear of the vampire royalty.

She explained the customs and ceremonies I had never heard of before. It all intrigued me. The Volturi no longer seemed like something to fear, but rather something I wanted to be a _part_ of.

Jasper was about to give Aro something he had wanted; me.

As Jasper's mate I was entitled to join the Volturi guard in any position I chose to occupy. Char had explained to me that I would be as important as any of the wives. Because, as Jasper's mate, I also wielded _his_ power, which among the Volturi was great. Besides the fact the Aro, Marcus and Caius thought I would be talented, a shield they called it. I didn't understand what that meant yet. But Jasper had promised me that he would be my teacher; he would show me how to fight and he would help me manage my gift. I could barely contain my excitement. I had always wanted to learn to fight. I wanted to learn to become a _true_ vampire.

I now knew that Jasper was going to change me as soon as we reached the safety of Volterra. Where I could go through the change without having the threat of the Cullens storming in looming over my head. I couldn't wait to be with Jasper as his equal, finally able to be his mate in every sense of the word. I wanted to be able to claim him as my mate. Yes, I was scared of the pain, but imagining a life without Jasper was infinitely more painful. Besides the fact that I knew Jasper wouldn't leave me during the change. With him there I could endure anything.

There was a car waiting for us outside the airport. Actually it was a limousine with extra darkly tinted windows and every luxury. Apparently Jasper had called Aro and warned him of our arrival. Aro had been _delighted_ that _his_ Major was coming home, with a mate in tow as well as his second in command and _his_ mate. The Volturi needed new blood and now it would have it.

The sun was just starting to rise as we drove through the unfamiliar streets towards our destination. I watched the sights with interest as the scenery flashed past. Strangely I didn't remember any of this from my last visit. But then Alice _had _driven faster than a speeding bullet. Soon a castle city rose up ahead of us on top of its hill and I whispered in awe; "Volterra."

Jasper glanced at me and smiled in approval, for my emotions were only filled with excitement. No fear touched my heart or mind. Char looked solemn but happier than I had seen her so far. Peter and Jasper were quiet, centered and focused.

We took the same route I remembered taking before, past the clock tower, down the dirty alley and through the almost invisible drain hole. The last time I had been down this drain I had been paralyzed with fear, now I was merely curious. Soon we reached the same unremarkable hallway, brightly lit and then there was the elevator ride that went downward instead of up. We must be very deep under the city by now, I realized.

Soon we came to a reception area, the same one I had waited in with Edward and Alice. The woman behind the counter however was not the same. This one was also pretty, blond and seemingly efficient.

"What happened to the old receptionist?" I asked Char under my breath.

"I'm sure she simply out lived her usefulness or else she was changed." Char told me matter of factly.

The pretty receptionist smiled professionally, in welcome.

"Greetings, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and…Bella." She said, hesitating on my name.

"You are expected." She nodded for us to follow her.

We followed her down a series of corridors, all brightly lit - blowing the story about vampires liking dark places out of the water - until we came to an ornate door which led us to yet another ancient looking door, old stone walls rose up around us as we stepped into a vast cavernous room. I remembered _this_ room well. It was a rounded turret room. The throne like chairs against the far wall were occupied. I glanced at the large drain in the center of the floor and now knew what its purpose was. The room was occupied by several people, all seemingly deep in conversation. The conversation ceased once we stepped into the room.

All the lovely, supernaturally beautiful faces turned to face us. Jasper led our party into the room, followed by me, Peter and Charlotte. We walked forward boldly, right up to the thrones where Jasper bowed low, we all followed suit.

"Ah, Welcome _home_ Jasper." Aro said as he stood and walked up to Jasper, grabbing his shoulders and kissing both his cheeks.

He turned to me then. "_Isabella_, it is good to see you again." Aro said advancing on me, I didn't feel fear him this time. I reached for his hand, fully aware of his gift.

"Hello Aro. Its good to be back." I said as I grasped his ice-cold hand firmly. Aro closed his eyes briefly and I knew he saw every thought, touch, taste and word that I had exchanged and spoken since I was last here. It was a simple way for me to show him my devotion to Jasper.

Aro's dark eyes opened and he regarded me with glee. "I am glad that you have come to your senses, _Isabella_. Edward was never the mate for you. Jasper is by far my first choice." He chuckled happily.

"And my other friends! Peter and Charlotte! It is so good to have you back! Don't you think so brothers?" Aro looked expectantly at Marcus and Caius, who regarded him with expressions of great boredom on their faces.

"So are you returned for good then?" Aro asked Jasper.

"As you know we have had some _trouble_ with the Cullens and I thought it best to deal with them from my home ground. I also want to change Bella before any more time passes, she is my true mate and I want to claim her."

Aro suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal of delighted laughter; "I cannot wait for the unnatural ones to see how you _deal_ with problems, my son." He clasped Jasper into his arms.

"Go now, make your plans. Bestow upon your _delightful_ Isabella the gift of immortality and then we shall make sure that you are bonded before us all as your witnesses. I shall only be too delighted, as are my brothers, to stand with you against the Cullens. I never for one moment thought about moving against you. Even when Carlisle asked me to. You will always be _one of us_."

Marcus and Caius looked anything _but_ delighted, I thought with a smirk. I doubted they looked happy about anything anymore.

"Are my quarters still available?" Jasper asked.

"Of course! I would never let anyone else take what is rightfully my son's home." Aro said, actually sounding half sincere.

Jasper nodded and bowed again and we all did the same, then we left the throne room and made out way back into the labyrinth of corridors. Unescorted we were allowed full access, because we were no longer visitors but residents. Jasper led the way quickly, his eagerness contagious. I was about to go into my mate's home. I felt an immense excitement at the thought. No one could take me away now.

We soon reached a set of rooms hidden behind a huge medieval looking door, they were all opulently decorated in ancient looking furniture everything looked old and very valuable. I loved it. It was as if we had stepped back in time.

I was shown into a huge bedroom, which was dominated by a fantastically ornate bed, covered in black silk sheets, it was the height of indulgent luxury. I imagined Jasper and I entangled upon those sheets and my face flamed a bright red. Jasper grinned at me, tasting my emotions.

"Bella, we are finally home." He said as he reached me and pulled me into his arms. I reached for his lips hungrily.

"Its _time_, Bella. Do you still wish to be mine for all of eternity?" I knew without asking what he meant.

I felt a slight fission of fear run down my spine, but there was no doubt in me at all. "Yes, I'm ready, Jasper" I said as I reached up to kiss him again.

Peter and Charlotte walked into the room behind us then and Jasper spoke to Peter over his shoulder.

"_No one_ is to enter these rooms until Bella is ready to _come out_. Make sure of it."

Peter nodded accepting the order. Charlotte came up to me and gave me a hug, whispering into my ear; "Be strong Bella. I will see you soon." And she kissed my cheek, before leaving the room with Peter, closing the door behind them.

Jasper turned to face me then and said; "Let us begin."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**; this chapter was awesome to write. I decided to do what no one was expecting, although it makes for a far more complicated story line, so I hope my readers approve! So please hit the review button and tell me what you think… honestly! Thanks again for all the people who read, review and follow my story – you all rock!

**Bella's P.O.V…A New Life Continued….Part two.**

As Peter left the room with Charlotte in tow, I looked up at Jasper and saw his red eyes glow with happiness. I felt the nerves settle into the pit of my stomach. I swallowed and glanced at the huge bed with the black silk sheets and I felt a strange kind of desire, to once more lie with Jasper while still human and breakable. I wanted him to let go of his careful attitude and just _be_ with me, in anyway he wanted to. Nothing held back. I knew that he normally held himself in check because he was scared of killing me. But somehow I knew he would never actually kill me.

I wanted his roughness _today_; I wanted him to be completely free and unfettered with me one last time, while it still mattered. It was almost as if I wanted his roughness now while he _could_ still be rough with me.

"Jasper." I whispered, shyly. "Please can you do something for me, before you change me?"

Jasper looked at me cautiously, probably because he could read my chaotic emotions.

"What do you need, Bella?" he asked, his voice deeper than normal.

I felt myself blushing furiously; "I want you to _fuck_ me and hold nothing back just once before you change me…" I asked, not quite meeting his burning red eyes.

I didn't need to be an empath to feel his surprise and indecision. "Bella…"Jasper began and I cut him off, knowing he was about to refuse my request.

"No, please don't refuse me. I _need_ this. Please….please…Jasper, _my love_." I begged forcing myself to look into his eyes, pushing my shyness away.

"Why?" He asked me - suspicious.

"Because I want _all_ that you are, while I am _still_ human, I want to know you completely before I am no longer breakable, I want to have every experience before I am no longer _human_…I know you hold so much back every time we…_are together_…I want to know that you showed me all of you… _please_ Jasper, my mate." I slid closer to him then and kissed his ice-cold lips, my warm ones molding to his, clinging.

I touched my tongue to his lower lip and I heard him groan as I traced his mouth with my tongue. I didn't care how irrational my request was – it was what I wanted. My hands traced the planes of his chiseled face and I slid them into his golden hair and pulled his face more fully to mine. He allowed me to. I felt his desire and indecision as if they were my own and I realized that he was sending his emotions to me, so I could know what he was feeling.

His tongue suddenly joined mine, our mouths crashed together and we kissed fiercely, hard and passionately. I felt my mouth bruise under the onslaught, I didn't care, the pain was manna to me.

Jaspers hands grabbed me and roughly squeezed my breasts, the peaks ached for his lips and I cried out in relief when his lips followed his hands. He ripped my sweater and shirt out of the way; they gave way like tissue paper. I felt a painful arousal burn through me at his roughness. He lifted me then and held me easily on one hand while his mouth and teeth grazed my nipples, I moaned again and clutched his head closer to me. I wanted more. More, _just more_.

He sucked on my nipple roughly, his sweet, cold tongue washing over my skin causing goose bumps where ever it touch me. His teeth grazed my flesh as gently as he could without breaking the skin. I threw my head back and called out his name loudly. Suddenly he put me down and turned me around so my back was facing him. I was topless only wearing my jeans.

I felt the barely leashed power that _was _Jasper behind me, His rock hard cock pressed against my ass. I was so turned on I was literally drenched and shaking with my need for him. I was still getting large doses of his emotions, his desire for me which was deep, all consuming, dark and dangerous. Jasper pushed me forwards suddenly until my hands touched the bed. I felt the denim rip as he tore my jeans off of me. Soon I was wearing only my tiny panties, my long hair draped over my shoulder. I looked at Jasper over my shoulder and the sight that greeted me sent my heart into palpitations.

He truly looked like the God Of War now; his hair a wild golden halo around his handsome face, his expression fierce and hungry. His eyes_, oh god,_ his eyes were a blazing, glowing red. Terrifying and so delicious that I felt a trickle of my wetness run down my thigh. I knew Jasper could smell my arousal and the thought made me even more turned on. I felt his hand on the nape of my neck pushing my face into the silk sheets and then I felt his hardness invade my warm depths so deeply I screamed. The sensations were mind blowing and I didn't care who heard. He fucked me then so hard I felt as though he might tear me in half, but I knew he wouldn't. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me back against him repeatedly, faster and faster until I came violently, exploding around his hard flesh. I shuddered as I felt him come too. The feeling was truly indescribable.

I crawled up onto the bed then and felt Jasper follow me. Soon we were lying together, me panting against his hard, cold chest. I traced his muscles with my fingers, loving the feel of every bump and ridge, I let my fingers wander downward over his stomach, following the thin trail of golden hairs there. His muscles tightened reflexively at my touch and he whispered my name while he lifted my face for a deeply explorative kiss. Our tongues touched and tasted, slowly building again.

"I love you, Jasper." I said softly, wanting to say out loud what I felt in my heart for once.

I looked into his intense red eyes and saw a deep happiness there.

I didn't expect an answer.

I knew he would tell me he loved me when he was ready to, whenever that would be. I knew that his devotion and pride in me were great and it was more than enough for me that this amazing man was _mine_. In fact nothing else mattered. I didn't need the flowery words and long-winded speeches. I _belonged_ to him and that was enough.

There was a knock on the door then and I saw Jasper frown, because he had told Peter not to let anyone disturb us.

"Major. I'm sorry for the disturbance but you have visitors and Aro had requested your presence in the throne room. We would not have disturbed you if it hadn't been of the utmost importance." Peter said through the door, sounding very apologetic.

Jasper was a blur of action immediately, getting dressed in a split second and kissing me the next.

"Bella, I will be back shortly and we will carry on where we left off…you mean everything to me, my mate." He said his voice deep, his eyes penetrating. I smiled at him and nodded.

"See you as soon as you are done, Jasper."

And with that he was gone, faster than my eyes could make out.

I sighed and fell back against the pillows, settling in to wait for my mate to return. I smiled to myself happily as I thought about the expression in Jasper's eyes. Indeed there was no need for him to put into word what was clearly written in his eyes. I was so happy I felt as though I could burst. I would soon be a vampire and I would be with Jasper forever.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I was angry. I had been so focused on changing Bella and simply in _being_ with her, that this disturbance had caught me off guard, something I _never_ was. I frowned as I walked towards the heavy door that led to the throne room. I wondered what could possibly be important enough to make Aro summon me at this important time.

As I pushed the door open the sight that greeted me made me smile a very unpleasant smile. I felt my blood lust rise in my chest until I literally _saw_ red. I swept into the room, my long black cloak flowing around me. I felt great pleasure at the look of horror on their faces at the sight of me wearing the garb of a Volturi warrior.

They had _dared_ to come here.

I felt the monster within me rise up and snarl as I faced the _fools_ before me.

Aro came towards me quickly, sensing my anger, I'm sure.

"Jasper, the Cullens have come here today making grave claims against you. I thought it best to summon _you_, so you can answer the slander directly." Aro reached me and gripped my shoulders, gazing into my eyes. The message in his eyes was that he would stand with me against them.

I looked at Carlisle and Edward standing in front of me and felt hatred rise until it almost smothered me.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice far more controlled than _I_ actually was. My voice was quiet and deadly. They feared me; I felt their fear and it pleased me. Edward was hiding something. I read his deceit easily. I couldn't find its cause though. I forgot his emotions when I heard his words.

"I have come for what belongs to _me_." Edward said bravely. _Stupid fucking prick_, I thought.

"And what would that be _exactly_?" I asked and I knew my eyes flashed dangerously because even Aro looked concerned.

"_My_ Bella, my mate." Edward said, foolishly.

I growled then – the sound vibrating through the large room. "Bella is _not _your mate, _Eddie_. She is my _true_ mate. There is _nothing_ of yours here."

Carlisle stepped forward then and tried to intercede.

"Jasper, be _reasonable_. Edward was with Bella and they were happy until you came between them. Bella would not want to be separated from Edward. Stop messing with her emotions and let her come here and speak for herself." He took a step towards me and I snarled in warning.

"Don't come any closer to me, Carlisle. Bella is in full control of her own emotions and she has _no wish_ to be with your son." I said from between my teeth.

"Jasper you are my son. How can you do this?" Carlisle said.

"I was _never_ your son. I _am_ Jasper Whitlock of the Volturi. And Bella is _my mate_. Interfere at your own risk." I said staring at him. I felt his sadness and I found I didn't care.

"Is that your last word on the matter?" he asked me.

I laughed out loud at that. "Yes - indeed it is." I said sarcastically.

"Aro, we wish to lay charges of kidnapping against Jasper and…" Edward didn't get any further because Aro held up his hand and grinned at them evilly.

"I think perhaps you are under a delusion, old friend. Jasper is my _son_ and I will not entertain any such charges against him. I myself have seen the truth of his statement. _Isabella_ is _his_ mate, truly, in name and _in fact_. She _allowed_ me to read her mind and I have seen the devotion she bares my son. She bears more than a little dislike towards _your_ son." Aro said calmly, obviously enjoying the shock on their faces immensely.

"Do you mean to say, Bella _allowed_ you to read her mind – _how_?" Edward asked perplexed.

Aro grinned again, "She obviously desperately wanted me to see that her _loyalty_ lies with Jasper and she took my hand and then I saw it all… every word spoken, each touch exchanged…everything. It wasn't a conscious decision, merely a reflex. She will be very _talented_ once she is turned."

"Jasper, you _bastard_, I want my mate back! You will _not_ change her!" Edward yelled at me. I simply smiled at him calmly. I walked slowly towards the royal trio and once there I turned and stood with them. Marcus and Caius silent and bored as always.

"For the _last time_ – Bella IS my mate and she WILL BE with me for all eternity. If you challenge that, you challenge me and mine. Are you ready for that little boy?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Edward tauntingly. I felt a smugness about him and I wondered at its cause. I walked forward then and slowly circled them, my hands clasped behind my back.

I continued; "Bella is mine in _everyway_ imaginable, I was the first to touch her, the first to fuck her and the first to taste her sweet blood on my tongue. Make no mistake – Bella IS MINE and I will _never_ let her go."

I saw Edwards face turn a satisfying mask of utter rage, his eyes filled with such hatred towards me that I was hopeful of finally getting the change to take his head off. I had waited such a long time for this….the beast inside me growled and I set him free for the first time in six decades.

A snarl broke free from my lips and I leaned down into a crouch in front of Edward.

"Come on Eddie. I challenge you! Here and now. Let us fight for MY Bella…I promised you _cannot_ win but I am more than happy for you to try!"

At that moment two small figures entered the room. The reactions from the near by vampires was incongruous, they stepped back as if scared of the two small vampires, allowing them a wide berth. I at once recognized Jane and Alec. I smiled at them in welcome from my offensive position, never once taking my eyes off Edward.

"Jasper, brother, it is good to have you back. We would have come sooner but we were on a mission for Aro. Can we _help_?" Jane said, her small, child like voice startling in its pure high soprano.

Alec grinned at me and nodded in the Cullens direction. "I hear you have a small problem here. As my sister said, we will be happy to help." He said looking happy at the thought of having something to help with. The twins were obviously bored.

"Thank you. But I don't think I need help today." I quirked an eyebrow at Edward.

I saw Carlisle and Edward look around them at the overwhelming odds stacked in my favour and I knew then that they were too cowardly to fight today. I was disappointed. The beast inside me was rattling his cage and calling for death.

"Go NOW. Don't come back. I will kill you if you do. I keep what is mine. Heed my warning." I said standing suddenly. I turned and walked towards the door fully intending to return to Bella, when the door in front of me was flung open and Char stood there looking scared – terrified even.

"Jasper! Come quickly! Its Bella….she's gone!" Char said at vampire speed.

"Gone? Gone where?!" I exclaimed, shock running through my body.

"We don't know where or how, but I could smell a vampires' scent in your quarters and Bella was gone – there was a struggle, the room is a mess and ….I smelt blood." Char whispered in anguish. " _Bella's blood_."

I turned and shot an accusing glare at The Cullens who were standing motionless in the middle of the room. I sensed Carlisle's surprise and Edward's smugness. I felt a terrible fear and then I was suddenly a blur of action as I ran at vampire speed to my rooms. The room was a mess, just as Char had said, the sheets that Bella had been lying on were pulled off the bed and thrown onto the floor. The tables and chair were over turned and I could smell the wonderfully sweet aroma of Bella's blood, it was slight, but there. There was another smell, which had my lips curling into a snarl of pure rage. The vampire's scent that Charlotte had mentioned – I knew it well…. _Alice_.

Never had the thought crossed my mind that they would dare to try and steal her away from me; directly from the middle of the Volturi strong hold. I had been arrogant in my assumption. I had been blind in my certainty of our _might_.

How wrong I had been.

Carlisle and Edward had simply been a distraction. I had not thought them capable of this. Now I knew the reason for Edwards's smugness.

Where was Bella, my mate?

I knew Alice was dangerous, the saying about a woman scorned came to my mind and felt a terrible anger towards Alice, she had stolen my mate.

I was frozen into immobility in a typical state of vampire panic. Char watched my reaction with wide eyes. Peter behind her.

"Major. What do we do?" He asked.

"It was the Cullens. FIND them! I want Alice and Edward brought to me _alive._ They will pay for what they have done to me and mine. I will collect what they owe me _personally_." I said, my voice emotionless.

"Captain. Fetch Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix, we leave _now." _I said. My beast howled in anger. I would get what was mine back. Alice and Edward would pay with their lives…

I knew of course that Edward and Carlisle would no longer be in the throne room. They would have run at the first sign that Alice had accomplished what they had set out to do. I walked out of my rooms, I couldn't bear the sight of them anymore, they somehow seemed dark and empty without the light, which was _Bella_.

I would get her back.

The Cullens had just signed their own death warrants. If Alice had harmed a single hair on Bella's head I would make her death even more painful than I already intended to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N;** Okay, there seems to be a lot of questions about how Edward and Carlisle were able to simply leave Volterra, well for starters, vampires are very fast and they took advantage of the disturbance caused by Bella's disappearance to simply leave. Alice was able to get into Volterra because she would have 'seen' when and how it was safe to do so. Charlotte had been asked by Jasper to guard Bella, when she went to the room Bella had already been taken. When you can predict the future it makes it easy to get someone out of a high security facility. Don't you think? Sorry didn't realize I hadn't explained my plot properly! Will do better this chapter Also I am going to go back a bit and edit some things…Please keep reading! Thanks for the continued support for this story – love the reviews, favs and follows…you are all awesome!

Okay on with the story! WARNING; Character death ahead. Hope I don't lose any followers for this…but I have to be loyal to the ship I'm writing for at this time!Please tell me what you think and also if there is anything anyone would like to see happen? Enjoy! (I hope.)

**Bella's P.O.V…..A new life….Part three.**

I wasn't sure where I was. My head was hurting; aching and pounding. There was a bitter taste in my mouth. I tried to touch my head and found I couldn't move my hands. I opened my eyes to blinding light; I shut my eyes tightly again, trying to adjust to the brightness. My head pounded in protest. I was suddenly scared.

"Jasper…."I murmured, my voice coming out like a whimper. What was wrong with me? My voice was hoarse.

There was a movement besides me and I squinted into the light to see who it was.

I froze. _Edward_…where _was_ I? Where was _Jasper_? _Oh god where was I?_

I struggled to sit up but cold hands pushed me back down.

"Where is Jasper?" I managed to whisper.

"Don't worry Bella, he can't hurt you anymore." Edward told me as if he had rescued me from my mate. I stared at him anger rising within me.

"_Hurt_ me? What do you mean? I want _my mate_, where is Jasper?" I said again struggling to rise. I felt hysteria rise in my chest. Something told me this was all frighteningly wrong.

And then I remembered…._Alice_….In our chambers…the needle in my arm and then…._nothing_.

I looked around me then and with a sinking heart recognized the Cullen's home. Oh my god…what had they _done_? I wanted to go _home_…_now._

"Bella, relax." Edward told me. "You need to rest and recover. Jasper can't mess with your emotions here and we can be together again." Edward told me, smiling at me like a lovesick fool. Was he _fucking crazy_? I didn't want to be with _him_ anymore. He stroked my hip and I shuddered in disgust.

"What are you talking about, Edward? There is no _us_ anymore. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with my mate…Jasper. Where is he?" I said.

I saw anger darken Edwards face when he heard my words. I was suddenly even more scared. I tried to move my hands again only discover that they were tied up – to the bed I was lying on.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked.

"You are tied up until you come to your senses, Bella. Jasper's influence was obviously far deeper than we thought. Its for your own good." Edward told me pompously.

"Please Edward, I just want to go home." I said desperately.

"You can't go to Charlie's just yet…" He began and I couldn't help laughing.

"I meant _home_…Edward…Volterra. Forks isn't my home anymore. You can't force me to stay here! I want to go to my….to _Jasper_. Please." I begged. Tears filling my eyes, I wished I could wipe them away, my anger was always hot wired to my tear ducts and it was always embarrassing in the extreme.

Edwards face was a mask of anger at my words. "Bella, how can you say that? He is a _monster_, a fiend, a murderer, he drinks from _humans_ - doesn't that _bother_ you? I have seen the bruises on your body…" Edward swallowed his disgust. "He touched you? And he bit you? How could you _let_ him? Or did he force you?" He looked hopeful.

Some nasty, perverse part of me grinned in glee.

I couldn't help myself - I taunted him. In truth I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I belonged to Jasper!

"Yes, I _let_ him touch me, I let him _love_ me, I wanted him to _fuck_ me. He bit me to claim what is _already_ his… I am his mate. I feel sorry for you when he comes…" I trailed off suddenly as my longing for Jasper overwhelmed me. The tears threatened again.

"Why did you take me? I _want to be with Jasper_. Why did you have to _ruin _everything?" I asked my anger rising. "Aro will not take kindly to this, the Cullens will suffer." I looked at Edward and found him staring at him like he had never seen me before.

"We _rescued _you Bella. If it wasn't for Alice, we never would have succeeded. She saw the right time for her to take you – while that monster was busy with _us_. He will never find you, Bella. I will make sure of it." He looked as if he thought his words would be a comfort to me, all I wanted to do was kill him. I wished I were a vampire _now_ so I could challenge him and go to find my mate. But I was weak, human, useless - I sobbed without meaning to, the sound vibrating around the library.

"Please, please let me go, Edward. All I want is to be with Jasper. Please…"

I felt a sharp prick in my arm and I knew he was drugging me again.

"No, please don't! Don't drug me again! _Please_, Edward…!"

And then my eyes were heavy and I felt the lethargy creeping over my arms and legs. I fought it but to no avail.

"It okay, Bella. You were becoming hysterical again. You must rest and then soon you will see sense. I love you Bella…"

As I heard the words I felt a deep hate take root in my soul. Edward would _pay_ for this, even if I had to wait for a _hundred _years – He would pay for taking me away from my mate…my Jasper. Soon I was floating and I knew nothing.

I awoke some time later. I felt cold hands on my forehead and I frowned. Struggling to open my eyes. Everything was blurry once I did. The drug was still strong in my system. What had woken me up?

And then I saw Alice.

She was sitting besides me on the bed, stroking my forehead as if we were still friends. _What was wrong with these two?_ I was completely creeped out as I saw her golden eyes look at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked. Her wind chime voice sweet and dangerously deceptive.

I swallowed and tried to talk, I was still hoarse. "I'm as okay as someone can be while her friends are holding her prisoner and drugging her." I said at last. Trying for sarcasm.

Alice raised her perfectly shaped dark eyebrows at me and smirked. "It is for your own good, Bella. Jasper was controlling your emotions. You are not really in love with him; it was all just an illusion. Edward loves you Bella and now you are back where you belong. Soon I will be where I belong – back in Jaspers arms and in his bed."

I stared at her in shocked silence. Was she _crazy_? Could vampires even BE crazy? Jasper would kill her sooner than be with her again. I knew that with every fiber of my being. I wanted no one but Jasper, Alice would know this, she would have 'seen' it. So why the pretense?

"What is really going on Alice? You can't manipulate Jasper, you know as well as I do how dangerous he is when crossed, so why steal me away from him? You know we are true mates. I don't love Edward, I never did, you knew he was keeping me dazzled – blinded to seeing Jasper – and yet you did nothing to help me. Is it because you love Jasper?" I asked my voice hurting my throat with each word. But I had to know.

"Yes, it _is_ because I love him. I never wanted him to leave me, Bella. We were happy until you came into our lives. Jasper never even knew you were coming. I never told him of what I saw – I saw him with you even before you were born. But he is MINE. I only broke up with him because I thought that if I let him be with you – even briefly – he would realize that you are nothing, just a puny _human_, nothing special. I hoped he would realize that _I_ am the woman he needs. I have been his wife for sixty years after all. But then I had a vision of when he would change you and how you would hold him once you were changed and I had to stop that. So I whispered to Edward that we could steal you back – even from the security of Volterra and we laid our plans. Edward will change you today and take you far away from here. He will keep you prisoner if need be. You belong to _him_, just as Jasper belongs to me. Once Edward had claimed you Jasper wont want you anymore. You will be damaged goods to him."

I stared at her, my former best friend with disbelieving eyes. Was she mad? Jasper would never stop looking for me and he would never be with her again, I knew this, so why didn't she? Or maybe she was just that desperate to keep Jasper – so desperate that she would try anything. I shivered at the thought of Edward 'claiming' me. Panic took hold of me then. What if he did rape me, would Jasper want me after that?

"Alice, don't do this. As much as it might hurt you and Edward, Jasper and I belong together. If you do what you plan, Jasper will kill you both. I don't want to see you die. Please listen to me. He has marked me, we have had sex many times, he has tasted my blood and we are bonded, even though I am not a vampire yet. Even if Edward changes me and tries to claim me I _will_ kill him and I _will_ find Jasper again – _nothing_ will stop me." I said harshly, my anger rising against Alice trying to play god with my life.

Alice looked amused. "Bella, my visions are subjective. Even though I saw you with Jasper it doesn't matter - one small change in one direction can alter _everything_. This will work. Edward is going to take you away soon and I will stay to face Jasper."

"Alice! You bitch! Let me go! All I want is to go home, back to Volterra. I want Jasper. Let me go!" I struggled wildly then, desperation seizing me as fear took a deeper hold of me.

She chuckled as she watched my helpless struggles. "Relax Bella, soon it will all be over and you can be Edwards mate just as I always meant for you to be."

"You were never my friend were you?" I asked hurt in my voice.

"No, how could I befriend the human who was going to try and steal my husband? I was simply watching you. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' and all that…" Alice laughed at my struggles.

"Jasper will come for me!" I said with certainty.

"When he does, it will be too late!" Alice replied.

"He is mine Alice and there is nothing you can do about it!" I shouted at her as she got up and walked towards the door. She regarded me with raised eyebrows, "Really? We shall see."

"I have seen into his very soul while he was _fucking_ me senseless, Alice. While he was buried so deeply inside me I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. When I watched his eyes fill with his love for me even though he hasn't spoken the words out loud. When he drank from me while we both came so hard it felt like the world was exploding. He is MINE Alice." I said sadistically. I didn't know what came over me but I was so angry I was beyond reason. I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me. The flash of anger on her face was my reward.

"You bitch!" She snarled as she leaped onto me clawing my face and arms with her nails. I screamed in pain. The scratches were deep. Suddenly she was still, I had seen that look on her face before, Alice was 'seeing' something. She stayed motionless for few seconds. She whispered; "No!" Then she must have heard something I couldn't hear, vampire hearing being so acute. She leapt off me and launched herself out of the window without a backward glance. I lay there in pain, gasping for air wondering what had caused her flight. The pain was bad, I felt myself getting faint as I felt the burning sensation flood my body. I closed my eyes and the drugged darkness claimed me once more.

Jasper's P.O.V

We left Volterra within minutes of finding Bella missing. Charlotte was looking at me anxiously the whole time and I ignored her.

I could feel her regret and anguish deeply but I was too angry with her to speak right now. I didn't want to take my bloodlust out on her, when it was the Cullens I wanted to kill. I would deal with her later. She had disobeyed my direct order to not leave Bella alone for a moment. But I knew it had only taken Alice a few seconds to snatch Bella. I knew that we were _all _guilty of arrogance. We had believed our selves invincible and had actually become lax enough to allow my mate to be taken out of the most secure vampire strong hold in our world. It seemed impossible, but it was true.

I knew that we would never make this mistake again. Vampires learned fast and we never forgot. But it was too late to save Bella from being kidnapped. Aro, Marcus and Caius were angry and they felt that this fight was theirs as much as it was my own, so against my protests as we set out for Forks, we numbered ten.

Myself, Peter, Charlotte, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

We wouldn't need more. I could have destroyed the Cullens on my own, but Aro liked the fear that the sight of us all engendered. He wanted to destroy the Cullens and hold them up as an example to the entire vampire world. Their strange way of life was a threat to us true vampires and they must be stopped. I didn't care about any of this; the anger I felt was fueled by a pair of warm brown eyes and a pair of soft pink lips. My mate…_My Bella_. I was lost without her - the pain in my chest was a physical thing.

I feared for her.

If Alice had killed her I would rip her apart and make her watch while I burned her limbs, the _last_ thing I would do was behead her. The pain of her death would be indescribable. The monster inside me roared in frustration. I wanted _Bella_, her scent missing from my life made me feel like I wanted to destroy the world. I must be honest and say that some small part of me was terrified that she would see Edward again and remember why she had wanted him.

And then I remembered her eyes, staring into mine with so much love in their depths and I knew that my fears were groundless. Bella was _my_ mate. I knew that.

After swimming the ocean, we ran towards Forks, Washington at such a speed that we would arrive within an hour. I grinned in anticipation. My mind was full of perfect clarity as we ran. Anything physical was easy for vampires. Swimming, running - we had no need to concentrate on anything that involved our bodies. All I could think about was how I was going to kill Edward… if he _touched_ Bella…_oh my god_… I felt the rage fill me again as I imagined _his_ hands on her body, _his _mouth on her lips. I growled out loud, a terrifying sound that vibrated out of my chest and caught the attention of Peter and Charlotte, who ran besides me. They looked at me and didn't comment. They could feel my anger and blood lust and thought it best to remain silent. Demetri had 'found' Edward, unsurprisingly in Forks. How predictable. Did he think that they could hold me off hiding in their house? Or did they think that the wolves would pose enough of a threat to stop us? I snorted in disgust. Even if I hadn't been with the Cullens when the wolves had joined with us last time and even if I didn't know all the wolves' weaknesses and shortcomings, I could have squashed them. I knew the Cullens and the wolves and neither would pose any kind of a challenge to me, especially with the added bonus of the most dangerous of the Volturi guard. I wanted to try and reason with Emmet and Rosalie; I didn't really want to destroy them. Rosalie had been my sister for decades and even though she was a bitch – she was _my_ kind of bitch. She was loyal and strong, a decent fighter and she loved as fiercely as she hated. As for Emmet, apart from being as strong as Felix he was a decent guy and he loved Bella as a sister, which alone would have endeared him to me. Yes, I would ask them to join us, whatever their answer at least I would try.

_Bella_…I needed to see her… _now_. We would be there within minutes now. I grinned in anticipation. As we neared the Cullen's house we stopped running and ghosted through the trees until we had the whole house surrounded. I signaled to Peter to get ready and then we moved forwards in perfect unity. Demetri nodded to me, signaling that the vampire we sought was inside.

I heard the large heavy hearts of the wolves nearby and knew that they were waiting for our attack. Instead of doing what they expected I strode out into the open directly in front of the house and called;

"Edward! I know you are there. Come out and face me like a man – if you _are_ one. I have come for what is mine!" My voice echoed through the silence. I knew everything had heard me for miles.

Silence.

The door opened cautiously and Carlisle stepped out, the weak sun glinting off his golden hair. His emotions were nervous.

"Jasper, this fight doesn't have to happen. Please just leave things as they are. I had no idea what they planned on doing in Volterra; it was a plan between Edward and Alice. But now that we have Bella back, I am glad. She belongs here. Leave, please."

I looked at him with total disbelief; did he honestly think I would walk away from my Bella, my mate? Step aside for Edward? Even if Bella weren't part of my very existence, I would have killed them simply for taking what was mine. No one stole from me. Ever.

"Carlisle step aside and you wont die too. I am here to claim what is rightfully mine. Your house is surrounded." I said my voice harsh with the emotions coursing through me. As I said the word 'surrounded' all of my small army stepped into view. I saw Carlisle's shock as well as felt it, along with a huge dose of fear.

I smiled. My monster grinned. I could feel the desire to rip and burn working its way up through my body.

"Send Edward out – NOW." I commanded roughly. "He had _better _bring Bella to me, because if I have to go looking for her every one of you will die today." I warned.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder and then I saw Edward make his way towards me. His arms were empty, no sign of Bella. I growled through my teeth. My fists clenching tightly.

"_Where is she_?" I asked my voice a dangerous and low.

I felt Peter flank me then along with Felix, Demetri and Alec. We all walked forwards then at human pace. Edward stood his ground, but I could feel his fear, it was manna to me. I saw the royal trio stepped out of the shadows then and walk towards us, they stopped suddenly and simply stood there ready to observe the proceedings.

"Alice is with her." Edward said then, looking at me defiantly.

"Bring Bella to me _now_. Let her walk out of the house and see to whom she wants to go to…if you dare! You know as well as I do that she wants to be with me. I am her mate and yet you removed her from my house, you took her against her will. You _will_ pay for that." I said.

"She can't come out right now. Unless I go and fetch her." Edward seemed reluctant to finish his explanation.

"Why? What did you do to her?" I asked my anger seeping into my voice.

"She has been sedated." Edwards said then.

I saw red. My Bella _drugged _to keep her quiet. She must have fought them bravely; she must have driven them insane with her demands to see me. I could see it on his face.

I walked forward then and grabbed Edward by the scruff of his neck, he tried to fight me but he was no match for me, especially with blood lust running through my system. He almost grabbed me by the neck but I evaded his move with ease. Edward tried to kick my legs out from under me but I jumped at the last moment and he almost fell, vampire reactions the only thing saving him from face planting in the dirt. When I finally caught him I threw him onto his face and grabbed his arms bringing them behind his back. I placed my foot between his shoulder blades and pulled. His arms came off and I loved his scream of pain. Suddenly there was a battle raging around me as Felix grabbed Carlisle and then we were suddenly surrounded by wolves. The giant, horse sized creatures I remembered so well, which were snapping and snarling at us.

And then they attacked.

I felt my focus center as I realized that my guard had it under control, Alec was blinding them and Aro, Demetri and Peter were snapping the wolves' necks with ease, throwing the furry bodies in a pile, ready for burning. I met Charlotte's eyes briefly and nodded, she understood my command to find my mate. She vanished into the house at vampire speed. I glanced down at Edward, still lying beneath my boot, his face planted into the dirt, venom leaking out from the two gaping wounds where his arms had been.

"I will not kill you until we find Bella, you will suffer as much as you have made her suffer. _Her state_ can decide your fate." I ground out through my teeth. "What did you mean to accomplish by all this _Edward_? Or did you think Bella would fall into your arms in gratitude when you 'rescued' her? Now you will die."

"I had to try, Jasper. I love her! But you have brainwashed her so much that she wants no one but you." Edwards said, his voice filled with disgust.

"You never loved her Edward! All it was curiosity and bloodlust. Bella is the only person you cant read and she is your singer. Stop hiding behind your supposed 'love' for her – it doesn't exist!" I told him cruelly. I felt his denial and his jealousy strongly.

Just then Charlotte appeared carrying a limp form.

Bella.

I smelt her even before I saw her, she smelt different somehow. I realized it was the drugs in her system. Whatever they had drugged her with had a strong narcotic smell. But her scent was still the most wonderful thing I had ever smelt in my existence. She was wearing an unfamiliar cotton dress and she looked as if she had been bathed, scrubbed even. I feasted my eyes on her pale face, her eyes shut, dark lashes touching her cheeks. Her normally pink lips were white. Her long hair was hanging free over Charlotte's arm. There were scratches down both her arms and across her cheeks. Vampire scratches. I snarled and ground my heel into Edwards back. His moan was music to my ears.

"_Who_ did that to her?" I bit out.

"Alice lost control a bit when she found Bella naked in your bed. Bella fought her and she acted without thinking." Edward said, his voice muffled by the hard earth he was pushed up against. I sensed he was not being honest with me. His next words had me laughing. "Its nothing compare to the bruises and bites on her body that _you _inflicted on her."

I chuckled then. "Jealous much?" I asked smirking. "All of those bruises were given during our very passionate _fucking_. The bites were between us as lovers. Bella _asked_ me to drink from her…dwell on _that _Eddie." I felt his emotions go into overdrive, jealousy, pain and anger, hate. I grinned even more.

"When will she wake up? I want to talk to her before I kill you." I looked around me. "All your furry friends are dead. Its only you and Alice now."

Suddenly Emmet and Rosalie ran into the clearing, poised and ready to fight. I stayed the attack I knew was coming by looking at Peter and shaking my head. I motioned for him to hold Edward down while I spoke to the new comers. He was quickly at my side and he held Edward down much the same way I had.

"Emmett, Rosalie, join us and you will not die here today." I said walking towards them. "The Cullens have taken what is mine and for that they will pay, but I have no war against you two. Emmett, you love Bella as your sister, come with us to Volterra and live as vampires should. Be with Bella as she starts her new life with me. Think about it." I finished and then I turned to Rosalie. "Rose, you have been my sister for sixty years and I have always been fond of you, I have no wish to see you die. Please come with me. I have always thought that your loyalty lay with me rather than with the Cullens. What do you both say?" I looked at them and felt their emotions. Disbelief and surprise, as they both took in my long black Volturi cloak and my deep red eyes. And then I felt them warring with them selves, loyalty to Carlisle and the family over their loyalty to Bella and I.

I asked Charlotte then; "Where is Alice?"

She shook her head, "She was gone when I found Bella, her scent was still fresh. Should I follow her, Major?"

I nodded. Charlotte took off into the forest at a blinding speed. I knew Alice was fast and a good fighter but Char was deadly. I knew that Charlotte would bring her to me alive, if not unharmed.

Felix held Carlisle now and Demetri walked out of the house holding Esme by her arms. Neither of them struggled. I found I had no anger towards them. They would be released later. But Edward and Alice would face trail in Volterra for what they had done to Bella and I.

I moved to Bella where Charlotte had placed her on the grass beneath a tree. I knelt beside her and traced my fingers across her bleeding cheeks and then her lips. The feel of her skin was like a dose of my favorite drug to me, suddenly I felt as though I could breath again, like my body could _feel _again. I touched the scratches on her arms, they too were deep and her blood had dried around them. The sweet smell of her blood filled my senses and I felt the monster within demand a taste. It was not an uncontrollable desire simply a need to bond with my mate. I resisted the urge. I called to Jane then and asked her to take Bella. She complied at once, lifting Bella in her small arms and taking her out of harms way.

Then I heard the sound of padding of huge paws and several large hearts once again surrounding us and I jumped up and shouted to the others; "Get ready!" they were already poised for attack. The wolves had broken up into two packs.

As I moved forward I connected with a large, warm furry body midair, I grabbed it around the throat and slammed it into the earth at my feet. I recognized the black wolf, called Sam. I snarled at him as I squeezed hard, I felt bones and flesh give way until my finger met in his throat. Warm blood, foul smelling and rancid, squirted all over my body and face in a wild spray. I felt the monster inside me howl in glee. _This_ was what I did best. Killing was in every fiber in my body, I felt complete. I threw the limp lifeless body behind me as I went to challenge the next beast. I snapped its huge neck between my hands grinned at the sick snapping sound that vibrated through the clearing. I saw that Peter was fighting off an attack from two wolves and still holding Edward down. I flew to his side as soon as I was done with my furry assailant. I leapt through the air and kicked the nearest wolf's head clean off its shoulders with my booted feet, its headless body fell twitching onto the forest floor. I landed behind Peter and whirled to face him; "Go!" I shouted to him as I stepped onto Edward again, releasing Peter to kill the remaining wolf.

I had lost patience with this game now that I had Bella back I didn't need to waste precious time with his sorry excuse for an ass. I lifted him and looked straight into his eyes and then I touched my teeth to his neck for a brief moment before his head parted company with his shoulders. I threw his head onto the pile of furry bodies waiting to be burned.

I saw Jane smile at me and then whisper; "Pain."

The remaining wolves suddenly lay convulsing on the ground not one of them standing. I grinned at her in appreciation. She had just returned from taking Bella away. Demetri and Felix finished off the remaining wolves and then we faced Emmet and Rosalie who hadn't moved the entire time. I advanced on them a question in my eyes.

"So, what will it be? I'm afraid its time to chose which side you are on." I said.

Emmet walked forward and reached me half way; "We have decided that we will come to Volterra with you and Bella. Rose and I were getting a bit bored with this life style anyway. I want to fight with you not against you, Jasper." He held out his hand then and took mine in a very firm handshake. I glanced at Rose only to see a smile of joy on her face; "Of course we are with you Jasper! Your are my brother." She said simply. I smiled at them both and then turned to Aro, who had been observing on the sidelines with Marcus and Caius. They had not been needed during the fight. The attack had been small compared to what the Volturi were used to facing.

"Aro, I ask permission to grant these two entry into Volterra." I asked.

Aro held up his hands and grinned in welcome at them. "My friends, we are only too happy to welcome you both into the ranks of the Volturi." He said with childlike enthusiasm. I nodded in thanks and then asked him; "As for Carlisle and Esme, I will leave their fate in your hands, but I do not bear them any ill will." Aro quirked a brow at me and smiled. "As you wish my son. I will take care of my old friend, Carlisle."

I turned then and asked Jane to bring my mate to me; she disappeared and reappeared within seconds, carrying Bella's still limp body carefully.

"I think she is about to come to, Major." Jane said with a half smile. She looked neither pleased nor disappointed. It was so very Jane.

I took Bella eagerly into my arms and inhaled deeply of her wonderful scent. I felt whole now that I had my mate back. Jane was right, the narcotics in her blood were almost gone, I could smell it. The blood I was still covered with smeared onto the short white dress she wore. I grimaced in distaste. If it had been human blood I would have delighted in the sight. All I wanted now was to go home with my Bella. I nodded to Peter.

"Captain, please clean up. We are leaving now." I said.

As I walked past Carlisle and Esme I knew that they had their sight back because they looked at me with sorrow. They knew of course that I had killed Edward and the entire wolf pack. I felt no remorse. I had the only person I needed in my arms.

Soon a thick plume of smoke could be seen for miles. I didn't stay to watch the burning. I simply didn't care. All I did care about besides Bella now was completing my revenge. I wanted Charlotte to bring me Alice. She wasn't back yet, so I turned and asked Demetri and Felix to go and help Charlotte. They nodded and disappeared into the trees. It was time to take Bella home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N;** Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows…its great knowing what you guys think of my story! I _am_ sorry for upsetting some of you with Edward's and the wolves' deaths. Unfortunately, the story I see in my head is what I _have _to write. I really hope those of you that hated me killing off those characters will give the rest of the fic a chance! After all this is a team Jasper story! Anyway, on with the story! Bella and Alice are going to meet next chapter. This one is all about Bella. Enjoy! (I hope)

**A new life….Part four.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt the oddest sensation like my body was floating. A breeze wafted gently across my skin and I shivered slightly. Cold arms were wrapped around me and strangely, I felt comforted. Strangely because after all that had happened I should have been terrified, but some part of me just knew that _these_ arms belonged to Jasper. He had come for me. Just as I knew that he would.

I melted against him, but didn't say a word. I was still feeling very woozy but I forced my eyes to open and a small smile touched my lips at the sight that greeted me.

My mate - my Jasper.

His face was wonderfully handsome, stained with blood and his eyes a deep, dark red. His firm, sensuous lips pulled into a smirk at the sight of my eyes open. I lifted my hand and it felt too heavy to move but I forced it to touch his face. Soon my fingers were tracing his chiselled features lovingly. The feel of his cold skin was like a shot of some amazing designer drug straight to my heart - it beat faster and I felt alive again. He could of course hear my erratic heart beat and it made his smile wider. I sighed and let my hand drop from his face as I curled contentedly into his hard, cold arms. I knew we were running and I was sure we were going home. I was with Jasper and that's all that mattered to me. He was in charge and everything would be okay. I felt the pull of sleep making my arms and legs heavy in a natural un-drugged way and soon I drifted off to sleep again.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

As we neared Volterra I saw that Bella was awake, barely. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, smiled at me, stroked my face and then curled up against my chest content. The feeling of her happiness, contentment and love wrapped themselves around me and my heart gave an unfamiliar lurch. I wasn't ready to identify the cause of that emotion yet. I was simply happy to have my mate back safely in my arms, I told myself. Now I was going to make her completely safe before anyone or anything disturbed us again.

The wounds that Alice had inflicted on her face and arms would leave scars if I left them to heal while she was still human, as they were bone deep. But vampire venom worked miracles, I had seen it cure all types of human ailments, even broken bones, crushed limbs and severed spinal cord. So I knew that it would heal Bella's relatively small injuries. I was focused on my mate now and nothing else would disturb us now.

Peter ran besides me. I turned to him and said; "Secure my chambers completely, No one is to enter or call me until Bella is through the change. See to it." Peter nodded and without a word left us at the door to my rooms.

I went in and placed Bella on the bed, her small figure in its short white dress making a startling contrast to the black silk sheets. Her long, tangled mahogany hair was the only splash of colour. I stood back and shed my black cloak, shrugging it onto the floor. I then stepped out of my boots and went to the bathroom to wash the sour tasting blood off my face and hands. I returned quickly. Almost too scared to leave her alone for a moment. She was still where I had placed her. I stripped off my shirt then and clad just in my black jeans I slid onto the bed beside her. She moaned softly as my hands brushed her face. She whispered my name so softly human ears wouldn't have heard it. I brushed her lips with mine and whispered to her;

"I'm here Bella. No one will hurt you ever again." She nodded slightly as my words registered with her. Her small hands reached for me, tangling in my hair.

I trailed my lips down her cheek and her neck, my hands sliding up her arms and brushing lightly over her breasts. A shiver ran through her body and I felt lust rise up inside me. My cock was rock hard. I pressed my hips against her as I lowered my lips to Bella's. As always the touch and taste of her inflamed my senses until all I wanted was to be inside her, part of her. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than necessary but I had to change her _now_. I wanted to do it as gently as I could. I would also do all I could to help her through the burn. Using my empathic abilities to help my mate would be the best use I could think of for my skills. I looked up and saw Bella's eyes open and staring at me, a look of pure love and lust on her lovely face. I grinned at the sight.

"Hello Darlin." I said softly and then I kissed her.

Her tongue tangled with mine, hungrily tasting and teasing. I groaned and deepened the kiss. _She tasted just as fucking incredible as I remembered. _I couldn't wait to taste her sweet blood on my lips once last time.

"Jasper, my love…fuck me, _love_ me – I want all of you as you give me your immortal kiss." Bella whispered as soon as I released her lips. She stared into my eyes deeply. I felt her utter love and trust. _Fuck I wanted her – now._

I gripped the front of the white cotton shift she wore and tore it in one sure stroke right down the middle. I heard her gasp and then I was feasting my eyes on her beautiful body, her high, full breasts with their tip tilted pink nipples, slender waist and hips, yellow and green bruises still marked her white skin from the last time we had fucked. I grinned in satisfaction. I slid down her body, tasting and licking my way down her body until I reached her pussy. I parted her legs roughly and licked my way right through the centre of her folds. I felt her body arch upwards off the bed and I saw her hands grip the silk sheets in each hand, a long loud moan escaping her parted lips. She was so fucking wet, so ready for me. Her scent enveloped me.

I found her clit with my tongue and circled it, before sucking it into my mouth. Bella writhed under me, calling my name time and again. The monster within was grinning and rubbing his hands in glee. I pushed two fingers into her warm, wet depths; she lifted her hips and tried to thrust against my fingers. I carried on sucking her clit until suddenly she arched upwards and her whole body shuddered repeatedly, I felt a surge in the wetness on my fingers. I continued to lick her hard clit as she rode out her climax against my tongue. Bella clutched my hair, running her nails through onto my scalp. I shuddered at the sensation. I pulled my fingers out of her warmth and slid downwards until my tongue was at her entrance. I slid it into her pussy as deeply as I could. I could feel the tremors still shaking her. I loud moan was my reward as I fucked her with my tongue. I loved the taste of her, my Bella, my mate. I lapped up every single drop of her release, tonguing her pussy and pushing her legs as far apart as they would go. I couldn't get enough of her taste. Finally I made my way back up her body until I reached her face, I kissed her roughly, pushing my tongue into her mouth deeply. Our tongues tangled and tasted. I loved that she could taste herself on my mouth and tongue. Bella pulled me closed by my hips, rubbing herself against me, my jeans only serving to increase her desire as I rocked my hips against her core.

"Take me, Jasper. _Now!_" Bella asked breathlessly, gazing into my eyes. "Take all that I am and make me yours for all eternity." I knew what she meant. I couldn't wait to make her mine. Forever.

I unbuckled my jeans and slid my extremely hard dick into her hot wetness. We both groaned loudly at the incredible sensations. I lifted her legs and fucked her as hard as I could without damaging her. I felt her body contract again and then I let myself come. As Bella was shaking with the force of her orgasm, I ran my nose down the side of her neck inhaling her sweet scent deeply, before I sank my sharp teeth into her soft flesh. She jerked against me in pain. I sent her my emotions to help her deal with what was about to happen; desire, euphoria and lust. I waited as her wonderfully fragrant blood pooled in my mouth and then took a long swallow I then pushed as much venom into the wound as I could. The more venom in her system the quicker the change would happen. I didn't want her burning for a week or more, the change could happen in as little as two days if enough venom was used. So I sealed the bite with my tongue and then lifted her hand to my lips where I bit her wrist, injecting as much venom as I could. I repeated the process with each limb. By the time I was finished, Bella was writhing and panting against the sheets, in a curious mixture of desire, lust and pain. I reached deeply into her emotions and intensified all the pleasurable feelings I could think of; anything to combat the pain. It seemed to work slightly because her pain wasn't unbearable. And then her heart took off at a sprint, it was beating so fast it seemed that it was about to crash right out of her chest. I remembered that fire; the awful pain and I shuddered at the memory. It was always the most intense memory for any vampire. I had changed thousands of humans into vampires and yet never had it been so important, so earth shattering.

I lay besides her then, pushing my whole body against hers, my arms around her waist. I rested my face on her shoulder, my face pressed against her neck. I inhaled deeply with each breath, her scent calming me. I sent all my calm emotions to her trying to combat the awful fire. Her fingers continued to hold the sheets in a vice like grip, never slacking for a moment. I felt her pain, confusion and her _focus_ – she was trying to hold onto something to get her through this fire – _me_. I realized with a pang that _I_ was her reason to hold on. My heart felt like it might actually beat again as I realized once again how much Bella truly loved me.

She was my mate, the other half of myself. And I was keeping her forever. The fact made me more than content. I was euphoric.

**Bella's P.O.V**

The pain was intense, devouring, all consuming, confusing in its very intensity. I was determined not to show it, I wanted to be as brave as I could be. I didn't want to make Jasper suffer with me. I knew that he felt it too. Every burning nerve ending, every flame flickering through my body. I felt him settle beside me after he had finished biting me. I couldn't respond, even in the slightest way, even though I _wanted _to. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I was terrified that if I released my death grip on the sheets I would start screaming and never stop.

As soon as he had bitten my neck the slow burning had become a blaze and the small blaze a raging inferno, until I felt as though he had thrown me onto a funeral pyre _alive_. I couldn't let one moan escape my lips because the smallest lapse would mean the undermining of my self-control. Now the burning raged from each of my limbs, burning inward towards my centre. The burn in my neck moved through my head as if I had a headache made entirely out of flames. Even my eyeballs ached and burned, my lips felt parched and charred. It must have been hours since Jasper had bitten me, or maybe only minutes. The pain was coming at me in waves and I lost all measure of time. I tried to concentrate on each of Jasper's breaths, the rise and fall of his body next to mine, his cold skin against my flaming body.

The flames threatened to pull me under completely, I felt as though I needed something or _someone_ to think of or else I might lose my tenuous grip on life and spin downwards into a death spiral. I thought about Jasper, my mate. The life I wanted with him was finally within my grasp and all I needed to do was be strong enough to outlast the terrible fire. I saw his red eyes and sensuous mouth, His tall muscular body encased in battle scars. I relived each touch, kiss and caress we had shared and the sensation of his cold flesh merging with mine. I focused on him until nothing else seemed to matter. Just my mate, just _Jasper_. I felt him there beside me and _inside_ me; he was sharing each emotion with me. He stayed with me through it all.

Hours, days, minutes, and seconds - none of it had any meaning. I felt the fire start to recede from my fingers first and then my toes, until finally my arms and legs were free of it completely. They were blessedly cool and comfortable. My head ceased to ache and burn, all the fire raced towards my heart with ever increasing velocity. Faster and faster it raced until I began gasping in panic. The _pain_, _oh my god the pain was incredible!_

I felt my body arching of its own accord, lifting off the bed completely. The fire was dragging me upwards by my heart. My fingers still clutched the silk sheets, clawing holes through the thin material. I shouted then, unable to contain the scream that rose to my throat. My heart was beating so fast it was akin to a heart attack and then –

_Silence_.

My heart gave up with one last beat.

Nothing moved, no noise, nothing. Jasper was still beside me, watching me. I was almost afraid to open my eyes.

But I did.

I stared in wonder at his face. An angel could not have been more amazingly beautiful, gorgeous and sexy. The look in his eyes however was anything _but_ angelic. An angel of death maybe. I smiled at him, as my wondrous new eyes took in every plane and line of his handsome face.

I took my first breath as a vampire and wondered at the sensation of the air filling my lungs with out the _urgency_. My body didn't need it, but it was pleasant. I reached for Jasper then, running my hands up over his shoulders into his hair. I lifted my mouth and pressed it to his jaw line, I felt a shudder rip through him at my small touch. My grin widened.

"Hi." I said softly, gazing into his eyes deeply.

He returned my grin and replied; "Hi Bella. You are simply _gorgeous,_ my mate." His hand stroked my hair in one sure stroke from my head to my waist. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sensation of his hands on me. He no longer felt cold. His touch was now perfectly normal to me. The only thing that _had_ changed was the intensity of the sensation flooding my body at his simple touch. I was mesmerised by it. _Could there really be more_? I marvelled to myself. Jasper kissed my lips then and rational thought ceased to exist, well at least in part of my brain.

He chuckled and whispered into my ear; "Darlin' those emotions you are giving off are pretty intense. Care to share?"

"You definitely didn't tell me that the sensations would be intensified once I was a vampire! You were holding out on me, _Major_." I said with mock anger. My expression just made Jasper laugh out loud.

"I had to leave some thing as a surprise, Darlin." he said before kissing me deeply, sliding his tongue roughly into my mouth and sucking my tongue into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I moaned and _attacked_ him. I pushed him backwards onto the sheets and straddled his hips. I rubbed my wet aching pussy against his very hard cock, making us both groan loudly.

The novelty of being able to push Jasper _anywhere_ was fantastic and I smirked against his lips. He laughed out loud at my expression. "Don't get any ideas, Bella. I am more than capable of handling one little newborn and keeping her in line." he raised his eyebrows at me suggestively and I giggled.

"Jasper, I wouldn't want it any other way..." I said reaching down to kiss him more firmly than ever before.

Jasper lifted me and slid his cock into my pussy, I cried out and soon I was riding him as hard and as fast as I could. I felt amazing; I should be sweating and panting by now, but I wasn't. I felt as though I could do this _forever_, loving my mate. The feelings and sensations were so incredible that I felt as though I was going to explode, although of course I couldn't. I stared into Jasper's eyes the whole time we were fucking. I knew that my eyes must match his now. I was finally able to claim him as my mate. I leaned down and without hesitation bit into his neck. I felt my teeth slice through his hard skin as if it were butter; it offered me no resistance at all. I felt venom pool in my mouth and I pushed as much of it as I could into his body. I felt him shudder and tense, but he didn't move, obviously wanting this as much as I did. The feeling of marking my mate with my venom made me euphoric. The sensation unbelievable in its very intensity. When I finally drew back I saw a look of possessiveness on Jaspers face just before he bit me, right on the same spot he had earlier, this time however it didn't hurt or burn, a warm feeling spread through me as I felt him inject his venom into me, marking me as his mate. I felt extremely satisfied. As he drew back I saw that my teeth marks on his neck oozed venom slightly, I could smell my scent on him and it pleased me no small amount. Jasper reached up and licked my wound closed; I bent and licked along his wound too. I was close to coming and suddenly I _did_ explode, I shuddered around Jasper's cock, my flesh gripping his tightly. His hands gripped my hips, fingers biting deep as he came too, shooting his seed into my welcoming flesh. Soon we came to a stop, not because we had to, but because Jasper said a sentence I could not ignore.

"Let us go and hunt Bella." He said against my forehead. I lifted my head and froze, my throat instantly burning in need. The raging thirst testament to the fact that I was a newborn vampire. Within seconds I was ready to go, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Amazingly I didn't have much trouble dressing at all. As I brushed my hair back from my face I saw an expression of pure happiness on Jaspers face. I smiled at him and held out my hand to him. Within a second he was at my side grabbing my hand tightly. I stared at him for a moment; he was just so _fucking gorgeous_. And he was all _mine_. He stood there wearing the Volturi cloak, a pair of jeans and a dark shirt. His golden hair stood out in startling contrast to the sober colour.

"Lets go." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**; Have had some of you ask me how Bella was able to dress herself without tearing everything to shreds. Well the answer is – read on! She is far more talented than she was in the movie even…also there is a lot to be said for destiny being fulfilled. Cryptic I know! But it will be worth the wait I promise Thanks to all my faithful readers for the reviews and thanks to all the new readers for the follows, favs and reviews. Please don't stop reading… Now on with the story.

**A new life….Part five.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As we left our quarters, Jasper handed me a long dark cape, just like his. I didn't hesitate as I took it eagerly. I wanted to be part of the Volturi and take my rightful place as Jasper's mate. The Cullens irrational fear of the Volturi had always colored my impressions of the vampire royalty – until I had seen them through Jasper's eyes. I had no desire to be a vegetarian vampire. The very idea made me shudder now that I could actually _imagine_ drinking blood at all. The idea of killing a _human_ for food however, also caused me some trepidation. I had never taken anyone's life during the course of my human life and I couldn't quite imagine it, to be honest. Jasper glanced at me with a huge grin plastered on his face as I slipped the cloak around my shoulders. I tied it and then lifted my long hair out from the back. I lifted the cowl over my head then, until it framed my face. The absolute satisfaction on my mates face made me want to have a look.

_Where was a mirror when u needed one?_

Jasper read my emotions, curiosity obviously being the dominant emotion. He pulled me by the hand and led me down the corridor until we came to a large mirror, gilt framed and massive, hanging from the wall. He pulled me up to it and I gaped at my reflection in wonder.

I almost didn't recognize myself. Except for all the same familiar, fundamental facial characteristics - _everything_ had changed. My skin had always been pale, but now it was luminous and had a strange sheen as if it was lit by a backlight. Alabaster, smooth and lovely – I raised my hand in one lightning fast reflex and touched it. It was hard and yet soft at the same time. I traced my fingers over my lips, which were now a perfect pink pout, the upper lip somewhat thinner and curling slightly upwards, my lower full and tempting – familiar and yet so different. And my eyes, _oh my god_, my eyes were _fucking_ awesome! They gave me a slight fission of fear as I regarded myself; dark, glistening, red - they were terrifying. A smirk touched my lips as I realized that I loved my new face. It was just somehow so much more _me_ than I had been before. My hair, which framed my face within the cowl, had added luminosity; mahogany, shining and decadent. Lastly I studied the black cloak, it suited me, I decided. It must be the reason for Jaspers expression before. He was glad I looked like I belonged here. So was I.

"My beautiful Bella." Jasper said right besides my ear, his nose inhaling my scent deeply. "We will be together forever now."

I raised my eyes to his in the mirror and I leaned into his caressing hand, which was tracing my cheek.

"Forever." I agreed happily.

"Now, let us go and hunt." Jasper said softly.

I knew he could sense my fear because his expression became tender - well as tender as Jasper _could_ look.

"Bella, don't worry, its purely instinctual. Just do what your body tells you to. I will be right behind you. Volterra is mostly quiet at night, so we will use the rooftops to look for our meals." He told me, his deep voice and intensely mesmerizing eyes distracting me for a moment as I realized that I _wanted _him again and my desire for him was warring with my need to feed. The burn in my throat was growing worse with each passing second. Jasper read my emotions and grinned at me as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Darlin' we have all of eternity together. Hunt and then we will see to your _other _needs." I kissed him wildly, passionately and then broke away smiling.

Jasper took my hand again and we flew through the corridors until we reached the streets above. The darkness was lovely, its blackness hiding nothing from my new eyes. I reveled in all my new abilities. The speed was amazing, exciting and awe-inspiring. I laughed out loud as we stopped for a moment on top of a tall building. Jasper quirked a brow at me.

"I love feeling your joy in this new life, Bella. Its an atmosphere I enjoy, you are so _happy,_ my mate, I can feel it."

I reached for him then and pulled him in for yet another kiss. " I have never been happier in my whole life or existence – or whatever I must call it now. I get to be with you _forever_, Jasper, my love and I get all these amazing other gifts as well…It almost seems like I have it _all_ – which I do!" I giggled then at my own stupidity.

Suddenly I froze. The burn in my throat became a blaze, as I smelled the most delicious scent I had ever smelt in my life. More delicious than any food I could remember as a human. It was a peculiar sensation; thirst and hunger threatening to overcome me at once. I turned suddenly and sunk into a hunting crouch without thinking, balancing on the very edge of the building, hanging on by only my fingertips. I stared down at the street and saw him. He was walking along down the dimly lit alleyway. Well dressed and humming to himself softly. I felt venom well in my mouth and I swallowed quickly. I glanced at Jasper, he nodded to me. I jumped and somehow I had no fear of the height, although we must have been at least 20 stories up. I landed without a sound directly behind the man. He must have sensed rather than heard me. He turned and when he saw me standing there his eyes widened in fear. I felt the raging thirst become an all out ache; I had to have him _NOW_! Without thinking I grabbed him as he turned to run and I pushed him up against the wall, deeper into the shadows. My teeth sank into his neck and then the warm, wet, thick liquid filled my mouth and I was lost, I swallowed and swallowed, feeding ravenously until it ended.

I had drained him.

A man.

A human.

I stood there staring at his lifeless corpse, which I still held upright against the wall. His eyes were glazed over, the shine gone - lackluster. I knew I should feel remorse; I _had _just killed a person. I tried to summon up the appropriate emotions and found I couldn't. I _didn't_ care that he was dead, I only cared that the burn in my throat was slightly muted now, if not extinguished. I dropped his lifeless body suddenly. It dropped to the concrete with a dull thud. I turned and saw Jasper directly behind me. His eyes held an unknown emotion. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was lust.

"Well done, Bella. Not a drop spilt. Impressive for a newborn." He observed. I knew he was tasting my emotions. "Why are you trying to feel guilty?" He asked, puzzled.

"I just thought that I would feel guilty about taking his life to feed mine. But I don't and it worried me for a moment." I explained, frowning slightly. "_Why_ am I still thirsty?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled and walked towards me then. He wrapped his arms around me at the exact same moment a shadow appeared behind him. I tensed until I recognized the scent – Peter.

"You _wont_ feel guilty, Bella. Humans _are_ our natural food source. Only those who choose to dwell on the morality of it become obsessed by such a human emotion. _Remorse_." He scoffed. "And you are still thirsty because you are young. You will need to feed frequently until you are about a month or so old."

Jasper put his arm around my waist possessively and walked us towards Peter. "Captain. I wanted you to come with us, to tidy up after Bella. I know how much you enjoy it." Jasper told him with a smirk.

I smiled hesitantly up at Peter and found him grinning at me in admiration, his blood red eyes twinkling with humor and something else. _Attraction?_

"Damn, Bella! You didn't even play with your food a bit. I'm impressed!" He teased. In a split second he disappeared and reappeared, wiping his hands together happily. "Done!" He told me. I looked past him to where the dead body had been only to find the alley empty.

I laughed up at Peter. "Wow." I said in awe. " You sure are good at this."

Peter chuckled. "Well, Bella, I have had a hundred and twenty years to practice! I have always tidied up Jasper's _messes_."

I laughed with him. Jasper pulled me into a run and then the three of us were heading towards the castle.

"Charlotte, Demetri and Alec are back." Peter said. Jaspers face whipped to face him, even though his pace didn't slacken for a moment. "Alice?" Jasper asked, his face suddenly a mask of anger. "Yes." Peter replied solemnly.

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"They are with Aro. They are waiting for you and your mate." Peter said, grinning.

"Were there problems, Captain?"

"None. You know Char – she can handle herself." Peter said with a good dose of lusting admiration, even _I_ could read.

I hissed, the sound bringing me up short.

_Had I really just done that?_

But the thought of Alice made me lose it again as I pictured her perfect pixie face and I growled. I wanted to have a _chat_ with her about a certain betrayal and once instance of scratching.

"Don't worry, Bella. You will soon be able to ask Alice all you want to." Jasper told me soothingly.

"I feel really angry when I think of her, Jasper. What if I lose it with her?" I asked him, looking for comfort.

"We would only think you are totally justified in dealing with Alice as you see fit, Bella. You are showing remarkable self-control, so far. Most newborns are not so controlled and _thoughtful_. You analyze everything. They normally attack everything and anybody. I think you are _incredible_." Jasper said, sending me a suggestively sexy look. I also received a strong does of his admiration for me. It felt incredible. I stared at him with longing, desire flooding my body. Peter looked at me and laughed.

"Obvious much, Bella?" He said, eyeing me a bit longer than normal, his red eyes piercing. I noticed then that Peter was extraordinarily handsome, also being blond and tall. I wondered why I had never noticed before. I saw Jasper look at him and after a moment they both looked away. I wondered at that exchange.

But I soon forgot about it.

I gripped Jasper's hand as we entered the castle. We flew towards the throne room and then we were there, throwing open the heavy doors to reveal the normal scene. Caius, Marcus and Aro sat in their chairs, so heavy and ornate, they could only be called thrones. I saw a small figure kneeling in front of them. Behind the figure there stood; Charlotte, Jane, Demetri and Alec. Felix stood besides the thrones, awaiting orders it seemed. As we suddenly stopped before the thrones, Jasper, Peter and I bowed low. Jasper somehow made it seem as though he was bestowing a favour on the royal trio instead of humbling himself. I smiled in admiration for my mate.

"Bella!" Charlotte exclaimed as she grabbed me in a crushing hug. I retuned the embrace eagerly. I had been worried about her. "Its so good to see you! Immortality becomes you. You are simply _gorgeous_!" She said beaming at me happily. I knew that if I were still human I would have blushed scarlet. Jane nodded in agreement, although I had always felt she hated me, she seemed to be pleased with me now.

"Indeed, immortality suits you, _Isabella_. Most assuredly." Aro spoke then, a look of satisfaction on his face. "It is as if you were _born_ to be a vampire." He said. He grinned to himself, like a child who keeps a secret to himself.

"Do not tease the child so, Aro. _Tell_ her." Marcus said, startling me. I had rarely heard him speak.

I turned to Aro who had advance on me until he stood directly besides me. I concentrated on his face instead of the angry face of a certain dark haired pixie behind him. I couldn't let my anger take over just yet.

"Tell me what?" I asked politely. I saw Jasper frown as he read Aro's emotions. Obviously he wasn't in on the secret.

"Oh, get on with it. Helen will be here shortly with our lunch. You waste time, Aro, with your love of drama." Caius said, his voice acidic as usual.

"What is life if it doesn't have a little drama, brother?" Aro asked gleefully.

Turning to me then, he took my face in his hand and raised it to his. I met his eyes directly, finding that whatever fear I had had for him in the past had disappeared.

"Aro?" I asked hesitantly.

"Isabella, unbeknownst to you or Jasper, your lineage determined your destiny long before your birth." He continued, staring at me with great affection. "When I first met you, here in Volterra when you were here with Edward, I knew there was _something_ about you. Caius suggested I study our histories, which I did and then I found it. _Your_ family tree could be traced right back to _me_ – in my human life I had two children. After I 'died' they grew up and had children themselves. My daughter's direct descendent is –_you._ Isabella Swan." I was startled. _What did he mean?_

"You _are_ the direct descendant of my _daughter_, Isabella. You are my own grandchild, so to speak. More dear to me than I can begin to explain. As my granddaughter, you are destined to be one of the Volturi elders - _one day_. Until that day comes I am very happy to be your teacher and grandfather - and to see you mated to my finest warrior." Aro finished, stroking my cheek lovingly.

I stared at him in amazement. My vampire brain had no trouble coming to terms with the news, but other parts of my brain were still weighing all the information. I realized that I was _pleased_ with this news.

I really _did_ belong here.

I saw everyone's shock at the news. Jasper didn't look as shocked as most though. He seemed satisfied. I smiled at Aro and touched his hand with mine, holding it to my face.

"I am not sure what I am meant to say. Except that I am honored to be your granddaughter. I wanted to _belong_ here, for Jaspers sake. Now I find I have a place here on my own merit and I am very pleased." I finished. I saw Aro smirk at me. He released me and went back to his throne.

"As my _granddaughter_, anyone that harms you or stands against you, stand against _me_. Remembering that – let us greet our guests." He chuckled in childlike glee, which had Marcus and Caius raising their eyes heaven ward. I turned to face Alice; she glared up at me from her position on the floor. I then saw Aro nod to Jane, who left the room and returned moments later with Carlisle and Esme in front of her. Jane's face wore an expression of absolute glee. She obviously was looking forward to what was coming.

I knew now that we were having a trail, here and now.

I felt an unfamiliar desire flood me as I watched Alice. I wanted to attack her, rip her limb from limb. The emotion was bloodlust. I felt venom pool in my mouth and I hissed at her suddenly overcome by my emotions. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to stay me. His glance told me to be patient.

Aro settled himself as if he were about to watch a favorite TV show. I was amused by his reactions. I heard the door open suddenly and I grinned when I saw who it was. Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room, straight up to me. Emmett grabbed me in a truly bone crushing hug that would have smashed my human body in a thousand pieces.

"Bella! It is good to see you, baby!" he boomed right in my ear.

I grinned as I returned the hug with all of my newborn strength. I heard Emmett groan slightly and my smile widened. I could crush him now and I _loved_ that idea!

"Its good to see you too, Em! What are you doing at Volterra?" I asked, suddenly realizing that there was a _lot_ I was missing from my rescue.

I glanced over his shoulder at Rosalie, she was just as stunning as ever, but her smile was friendly – _that _was a first.

"Hey Rose." I said hesitantly.

"Hi Bella." She returned almost shyly.

And then I realized that both of them were sporting blood red eyes. I stared at them in shock.

"Your eyes!" I said.

They both laughed at my expression. "Yes Bella, we are no longer vegetarians. Jasper made an offer for us to come to Volterra as long as we lived as true vampires. But to be honest we were tired of the life we had in Forks anyway. This is _fun_!" Em said a grin splitting his face. I couldn't help laughing with him, simply because his happiness was contagious. Emmett released me and to my surprise Rose took me in her arms and gave me a gentle squeeze. I returned the hug, but with trepidation. I didn't understand her reasons for liking me now. Or maybe now that I was a vampire, the damage was done so to speak and she had no reason to hate me anymore? I turned my attention to the Cullens, where they stood staring at me with pity and sadness on their faces. I lifted my chin in a defiant gesture; I didn't want or need their pity. I finally had everything I wanted and the man of my dreams to share it with. No one was luckier than me. There were others that deserved their pity – like Alice.

"Now," Aro said clasping his hands in front of him. "I believe that Alice, conspired with Edward, who is no longer with us, to keep you and Jasper apart? Am I correct, Isabella? I also hear that she attacked you causing considerable damage to your human body… is this _all_ correct?"

I stared at him in shock as I registered that Edward was gone. I felt no sadness only a feeling of relief. Escape. I looked up at my Grandfather and nodded firmly.

"Yes it is correct, Aro." I replied.

"In that case, her punishment is in your mates hands or _yours_ if you prefer?" He asked me a smirk firmly in place as he saw my anger building. "I have decided that her fate will be to fight one of you – to the _death_."

"I will do it." I said quickly. I saw Jasper and Peter eye each other meaningfully at my words. Obviously they would have to train me to fight before I could match Alice.

"So be it, Isabella. You and Alice will fight as soon as Jasper says you are ready to face her. It is done."

Caius eyed the Cullens meaningfully as he reached for Aro's hand. "Yes, be patient brother." Aro murmured as he read Caius's thoughts.

"And as for you my old friend, I'm afraid it is do or die for you." Aro said. "You and your charming wife _will_ return to our natural food source or you will be killed as an example to _all vampires_. Your unnatural way of life has gone on for long enough and I am now putting a stop to it. Choose – now."

Carlisle and Esme both raised their chins and shook their head simultaneously.

"We cannot do that my old friend, it would be traitorous to ourselves and our beliefs."

Aro's face became hard upon hearing this. "So be it. Your execution will happen at dawn. Take them all away, Jane dear."

"Our court is adjourned until tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed. Helen has arrived."

I watched as a gleeful Jane led the disgraced trio from the room. Felix sent a smirk her way as she passed him. I felt Jasper grasp my hand and pull me towards the door. I was eager to go. I sent a glance in my grandfather's direction, he simply grinned and nodded happily. We left them all behind and went to our chambers. To be alone with Jasper right now would be heaven. I was exhausted, but not physically. I would never be tired again. But spending the night in my mate's arms was all the 'relaxing' I needed.

I needed to hunt again – I could feel the burn in my throat getting wore again. But that could wait for a _few_ hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**; Hi everyone! Sorry that it's taken me far longer than normal to update. R/L is kicking my ass at the moment... Thank you to all of you for the reviews, favs and follows! I love my story and its so good knowing you do too. Some people, who send in demanding, rude reviews, will be ignored. I do not reply to those who have no manners. Here in Zimbabwe we actually _try_ to be civilized. But as for the rest of you – you make my heart very, very happy one of my readers (who is completely wonderful) has reminded me that I shouldn't apologize for the story I want (need) to write. If people don't like it they will have to read another fic.

Okay to answer a few questions;

I did not forget about the 'no hunting' rule in Volterra. My fic is **completely non-canon.** _Should have emphasized that fact. _I have changed this. I am new at this, so bear with me please. I changed the name Heidi to Helen and I kept that the royal trio has their food brought to them. I liked the fact that they have humans herded into the throne room to munch on in peace! I am a true vampire fan… love the _darkness_ of it all.

2) Bella is able to kill humans easily because, lets face it, she _is _a vampire and it _does_ come naturally to them. Guilt is such a _human_ emotion, just as Jasper points out to Bella. In my fic vampiric instincts are strong and over whelming.

3) I **am** going to put in some interesting _antics_ in this fic, between Peter, Jasper, Bella and Charlotte. Not a relationship, just a few _interesting_ things. For those of you that don't like threesomes and foursomes, then this fic is not for you. Although I can promise you that it _will in no way_ get in the way of the love story between Jasper and Bella. So, here's hoping you will carry on reading simply to see how I am going to achieve this!

4) And yes Alice did see that Bella was Aro's Granddaughter, its one of the reasons she tried so hard to keep Jasper and Bella apart (besides her love for Jasper.) You really don't want to miss Bella and Alice going head to head! Its awesome… even if I do say so myself ;)

5) Please don't assume that the Cullens will die. Read on! I actually do like Carlisle…he just isn't relevant to my story…as for the Denali's…well, as I said read on! This is going to be a _long_ fic; it has to be to achieve what I want to do with Bella's character.

6) Bella's powers will be revealed slowly throughout the following chapters. When she starts training in the next chapter a lot of things will come to light!

Finally I do not mind any questions at all! Please keep asking and reading and reviewing I just ask that my readers don't act like rude f**kers. Thank you!

Have a small poll I'd like to do; who would _like _some sexy times between Jasper, Bella, Charlotte and Peter and who wouldn't? The answers I get _**wont**_influence my story, I am just curious!

Now on with the story! Just had to answer all those questions…. if I missed any please just ask again. I am trying to get as many reviews as I can, yes I know, _everyone_ is – but _my _reason is self fulfilment – I was told I _couldn't_ write, so in order to prove that person wrong I made a bet with them that I could write a fic that would go into the 'over a thousand' category. So please wish me luck! Writing means _everything_ to me. I am busy trying to finish my novel at the moment, which I will send in to a publisher. Wish me luck please! Now we are back to our favourite Major's P.O.V…yum!

**_WARNING_**; Some quite dark content ahead. If you are faint hearted or squeamish I suggest you skip this chapter. Jasper is very naughty and slightly evil. Swoon, he can have me any day…! Lol

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was so proud of my mate. She was everything I would have asked for – if I had thought to ask. She was strong, brave and her beauty almost numbed my mind; if I wasn't a vampire I am sure I wouldn't have been able to resist her and would have attacked her by now. As it was I spent almost every moment I was around her with an aching, hard cock. If I had my way I would take her to our chambers and keep her there, naked, for a few years at _least_. Bella had always been beautiful, but now that the venom had perfected her face and body, she was fucking incredibly beautiful, sexy and gorgeous.

And she was MINE.

I felt the monster within me growl his approval. My desire for Bella had not grown less at all. In fact it had only grown to uncontrollable proportions. Now that I knew I could do _anything_ I wanted to her, it amplified the lust I felt for her. Her slim but curvaceous body was now _unbreakable_ and I wanted to explore all the options that that represented. As we walked back to our chambers I felt the monster inside me rattle his cage and howl menacingly. He wanted me to attack Bella and fuck her every way that I had been dreaming of. I kept a leash on him because I didn't want to scare Bella. She was after all my mate and not a random piece of ass.

She turned to me and I felt the lust spread through her body as she looked at me. Her ruby red eyes glowing at me from under her perfectly shaped dark brows. Her pale pink lips were moist, pouting and beckoning for my kiss, Her lust was growing too as she stared at me, but I felt her desire was tempered and then I realised that she was still thirsty.

"Do you want to hunt again?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. "Or can we hunt _after_ I have fucked you?" I raised my one eyebrow at her and grinned.

I saw and felt the amusement spread across her face. She was simply breathtaking when she smiled. My dick strained to break out of my jeans as I imagined her wet pussy.

"I _can_ wait to hunt, Jasper, my love." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, tilting her face up to look into mine. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair and then they traced the line of my jaw until they reached my lips. Our eyes were locked onto each other, I felt as if I was drowning in the perfection of her ruby red eyes. I stood still and waited, I wanted _her_ to seduce me.

I wasn't disappointed.

Bella continued tracing my lips with her finger, until her index finger pushed its way into my mouth. I didn't make a sound I simply watched her. I touched my tongue to her finger and parted my sharp teeth fully, giving her access to my mouth. I realized she was mimicking the time I had done the same thing to her, always a quick study, my Bella.

I sucked on her finger quite deliberately and watched as her eyes darkened until they were as black as pitch. _So fucking sexy_. I saw her drag in a shuddering breath that she didn't need anymore. I grazed my teeth along her finger and sucked it further into my mouth, until the tip of her finger touched my throat. I swallowed suggestively while my eyes stayed locked with hers. She gasped and pulled me towards her suddenly, starting to kiss me while her finger was still in my mouth. Our tongues were tangling and her finger was feeling it all. I groaned loudly as I pulled her closer until her hips were flush against mine. I thrust my hard cock against her as hard as I could, causing her to whimper sexily into my open mouth. I pushed her backwards then into our chambers, we didn't bother to close the door. We shrugged out of our cloaks and I lifted Bella and threw her onto the huge bed so roughly it moved the bed backwards. I was on top of her instantly. I straddled her body, sitting over her stomach. I pulled her t-shirt up by the hem and tore it. I loved ripping the clothes off of Bella; I was going to have to buy her a few clothes stores to compensate.

Her bra was a wisp of lace, I bent forwards and bit it right in between her breasts, it popped open to reveal her lovely breasts, nipples hard and begging to be sucked. Bella rose up on her elbows and looked up at me. Her eyes begging for a kiss. I smirked at her and played dumb. There was something _I_ wanted.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked.

" I want _you_." She said, her voice shaking slightly from the lust she felt.

I rubbed my erection against her then, I reached for my belt buckle and slowly undid it, while her eyes watched with rapt attention. I then undid the button and I shrugged out of my shirt at the same time while watching the pleasure as Bella's face. I saw her reach for my jeans and she lowered them awkwardly, my very impressive cock springing free right in front of her face. Bella met my gaze directly and grasped my cock in her hand, she then lowered her mouth until her tongue snaked out and licked the tip of my cock. Then she hesitantly sucked me into her mouth as far as she could. I felt myself slide down her throat (Vampires did not have a gag reflex and it was always a good thing.) and felt her tongue flickering around my dick, I nearly came right then and there. I put my hand on her head and guided her mouth up and down on my shaft, the pleasure was indescribable - in fact it was fucking incredible. It was everything I had imagined it to be and more. I could tell she had never done this before and that knowledge gave me great pleasure. She truly was mine in every way.

I stopped her then and slid off her pulling Bella on top of me, while devouring her mouth with my tongue. I loved the taste of myself on her lips. I gripped her jeans and ripped them right off her, I grinned against her lips at the gasp she could help making. I lifted her and roughly thrust my cock into her wet pussy. She was no longer warm to me, we were exactly the same temperature now and it felt amazing, natural and satisfying. We both groaned loudly as I began to move. Bella's gently thrusting hips were driving me insane with longing. I suddenly threw her onto her back and after lifting her legs over my shoulders; I thrust into her as hard as I could. The pleasure was so intense I felt like I was about to black out – it's a good thing it was actually isn't possible for a vampire to black out. I grabbed her hair in my fist and pulled as gently as I could while I felt her internal muscles clamp down on me tightly. Her shuddering orgasm making me come with a force that left me stunned. There seemed to be no end to the depths of emotion Bella could make me feel. I felt as if I could never get enough of her, in several lifetimes. She wrapped her long, slim legs around my waist as we came to a stand still, her fingers tangled in my hair. We stared into each other's eyes deeply. Our souls uniting as surely as our bodies had.

"Jasper, can we begin my training as soon as I have hunted?" Bella asked after some time.

"Yes we will. Peter will assist us. He and I have fought together for so long. He is almost as good a fighter as I am." I said, stroking her hair back from her face. "Let us go and hunt again. We will take Peter and Char with us."

I saw her glance at me and I felt her curiosity. "Why?" Bella asked.

"Its more fun to hunt in groups. I wanted you to experience it." I replied with a smirk.

Bella smiled at me somewhat hesitantly, I sensed her eagerness to please me - that please _me_ no end. I pulled her up then and we dressed in a split second. We shrugged on our cloaks and left our chambers, running together in perfect unison. We met Peter and Charlotte out side. Peter was lounging against a wall and Char stood besides him, her face broke into a huge smile as she saw us.

"Hey, Bella." She said as she pulled my mate in for a hug. "Shall we go?" She asked.

I sent a smirk her way. "Always eager aren't you Char?" I asked teasingly. She grinned at me in return.

"You know me, Major. I'm always eager for a good meal _and_ a good fight." Char said winking at me. She grabbed Bella's hand then and they vanished into the inky blackness laughing together happily.

I quirked a brow at Peter who smiled languidly as he pushed himself away from the wall, he walked towards me slowly. "Shall we go and catch _our_ women, Major?" He asked, deliberately shading the sentence with nuance. His grin was mischievous.

I knew of course that Peter was attracted to Bella and I knew she liked him too. It didn't bother me in the slightest. Bella was _mine_ and nothing could or would ever change that. I had to admit I was strangely interested to see what Bella's reaction to Peter might be. In our long and very tangled history together, Peter and I had been, comrades in arms, lovers and friends. I was still attracted to him, but between mated vampires it was impossible for us to cheat on our mate, unless the said mate agreed to share themselves and their mates with another vampire or person. Peter and I had shared many women and men.

But that was _before_ Bella.

Eternity was a long time without some play. Bella and I would talk about it – one day. For now, we had to train her to fight Alice - after our group hunt. That would be interesting enough for now. Peter and Charlotte loved to play with their food and I was dying to see what Bella's reaction would be.

I smirked at Peter and without answering him I took off after the women. He followed close behind.

In no time we caught up with our women. Char was leading Bella towards a group of youngsters, maybe a gang, simply hanging behind a bar. They were out back in the alleyway, six of them in total, more than enough, for now.

Char walked into their midst, swinging her hips suggestively. The youngsters looked up surprised and very interested. I felt their lust as soon as they saw her. She was lovely to look at. Like a renaissance angel, long blond hair, oval face and tempting pouting lips. Her doe eyes however were anything but angelic. They glowed even in the dim light with an unholy shimmer. Her enjoyment of this game was obvious.

"Why, hello gentlemen." She purred. "Can you perhaps show me the way? I'm lost." She said moving closer to the largest one. I could feel his excitement and amusement. He was hoping to enjoy what would follow - I was _sure_ he wouldn't.

I grinned and my monster growled his approval. We enjoyed this game too. I saw Bella glance at me in askance. I nodded towards Char, telling her to watch. I could feel Bella's bloodlust rising within her. I could feel Peter's excitement too; he loved watching his mate at play. I saw him look at Bella and I felt his arousal as his eyes raked her from head to foot. The glance was not insulting, it was admiring. He knew of course that I could feel his emotions and he glanced back at me a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well now, I'm pretty _sure_ we can help you little lady." The large boy said, moving closer to Char eagerly. In that moment he saw her eyes properly and froze like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"What the _fuck_?" He exclaimed. "You have freaky eyes, darlin'" He said laughing nervously.

He nodded to his friends, "Come here and look boys."

"Oh, don't worry, my eyes are only the beginning of just how _fucking freaky_ I am." Char joked. He voice held a dangerous edge and his head snapped up in shock at her tone.

She grabbed him suddenly by the throat and lifted him off the ground; his eyes bulged out of his head in shock and from lack of oxygen. Char beckoned to Bella to join her then, just as all the youngsters jumped to their feet in shock and fear. Their emotions were chaotic. They couldn't believe their eyes. I saw and felt Bella's shock at her _own_ emotions, she was thirsty and very eager to attack the man Char held out to her, but she was also slightly disgusted at her own eagerness.

I watched with Peter, from the shadows. I wanted to watch my girls and see how Bella would handle Charlotte's sometimes-unethical hunting practices. Unethical maybe, but it was as sexy as hell. Bella stepped out into the dim light and advanced on Char and the choking man, his feet still dangling several feet above the ground. His eyes widened still further when he laid eyes on Bella, all of the youngsters eyed Bella with longing. Well - lets face it - she _is_ fucking gorgeous. I felt great pride in her then and a huge surge of lust. I projected the lust and saw Peter shift towards me unconsciously, I grinned at him and quirked my brow at him.

"Stop fucking with my emotions, Major." Peter said, his voice low and dangerous. I chuckled out loud.

"But that's half the fun, Captain." I said as I turned my attention back to the two women.

I saw Bella hesitate and Char finally did it for her, she took one of her long nails and drew a line across the boys throat, while his horrified friends watched, the bright red blood began to flow down his neck and over Charlottes hand. I saw and felt Bella's thirst go into overdrive and Charlotte gave her the boy as she went on to knock the rest unconscious – they seemed incapable of running, standing there in stunned silence. All but one brave, foolish soul who tried to help his prone friend - the one Bella was holding. Before Char could react Bella held up her hand and suddenly the boy was knocked six feet backwards where he landed against the wall – hard. Bella hadn't even touched him. It was as if he had hit an invisible brick wall. Bella then put her lips to the boy's throat as if nothing had happened and I saw her swallow eagerly, ravenously. I watched in fascination as she flipped her hair out of the way while still feeding. Char glanced at Peter and I with wonder on her face.

Incredible! Bella was a mental _and_ a physical shield. Aro would be very pleased. She would be able to physically prevent an attack from touching us and her mental shield would block almost any vampire's powers. We would be invincible. I wondered at what other surprises my Bella would reveal to us.

It was as if what Aro had said was true – maybe she _had_ been born for this life. She was far from acting like a crazed newborn instead she was acting more controlled than a vampire centuries' older than her. The boy's head fell limply as he gave up his life with a last gurgle falling from his lips. Char had drained two of the boys by the time Bella was finished with the one; she really was a freaky monster. I laughed quietly as I watched her pull Bella up and nudge her towards another prone figure. Bella didn't hesitate this time she picked him up and I saw her sharp teeth tear through his skin easily. Blood flowed past her teeth before she sealed her lips against his flesh. I felt my cock grow hard; watching my mate feed was very arousing.

Finally, they both seemed to both be full and they glanced in our direction. Peter and I strolled out from the shadows, wearing similarly aroused expressions. Char recognised the looks on both our faces. We had often had plenty of hunts end with very hard fucking and blood play. But that was way before Bella. Char felt curious and then I realised she wanted to know if Bella would participate in such a thing. I tasted Bella's emotions, she was curiously aroused too and when she saw my face her desire became full blown lust. I thought a small test was in order. Because although I was a jealous fucker, I didn't mind sharing – _sometimes_ – during sex. Bella was so beautiful she deserved to experience that kind of loving - if she wanted to, that was.

So I strode forward and lifted one of the unconscious boy's, I bit into his neck and took several long swallows while Bella watched spellbound. I then stopped and deliberately sprayed some of the warm wet blood onto Bella's face and lips. She didn't flinch; instead she gazed at me and licked her lips. I felt her emotions and they were quite simply _lustful_. I smiled at her and then turned slightly and nodded at Char who walked forwards slowly. She didn't say a word she simply looked into Bella's eyes for a moment and then leaned in and kissed her. She licked Bella's lips and thrust her tongue into her mouth. I saw Bella's eyes fly to mine, waiting for my jealousy undoubtedly. I simply let all the lust I felt flood my being and I sent her all the emotions. Bella groaned and suddenly she was kissing Char back, her eyes locked onto mine. They gripped each other fiercely, tongues tangling, tasting and sucking. I saw Peter's eyes grow pitch black and felt his lust spike. Being an empath I felt _all_ the lust between the four of us and it almost knocked me off my feet, if that had been possible. It was just so fucking hot seeing these two beautiful women kiss each other. I sprayed more blood over their faces, it ran between their lips until they were drinking blood and kissing at the same time. Peter picked up the remaining boy and drained him while watching our women kiss. He tossed the body over his shoulder when done, like tossing away an empty chip packet. I wasn't so thirsty anymore. All I wanted to do was fuck my mate. I didn't think she was ready for more just yet between the four of us. Bella and Char parted almost reluctantly and I felt Bella's confusion. I walked up to her then and kissed her roughly, driving my tongue into her mouth and tasting the blood on her lips. I growled deep in my chest and pulled her completely against my hardness. She whimpered and clung to me, tugging slightly on my long hair. I released her then and grinned at her.

"Feeling a bit lustful there Darlin'?" I asked teasingly. "Don't worry we all feel the same."

"Bella's don't be freaked out," Char broke in, rushing to explain. "Vampires often play with their food and lets face it, it is all very arousing. It's just something we _do_, but it's definitely optional. If you don't like it…" Char trailed off hesitantly.

"Oh but I do…" Bella said suddenly and we all smiled at her reply. "I just thought Jasper would mind…I'm a bit confused I guess." She trailed off.

"Bella, you are my mate, part of me – nothing can or will ever change that. What we have between us transcends time space and other people. A few fun times with people _we_ choose to bring into our bed, that has nothing to do with our mating bond. Just as Peter and Charlotte are mated and nothing will break them apart. But as Char said, it's definitely optional. I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with." I said, a devilish twinkle in my eyes, because I knew that her lust was still very deep, I felt her relax suddenly as she realised that I wasn't angry. It pleased me that my mate was so loyal to me. I definitely wouldn't share her often. I wanted her all to myself, mostly. I grinned again at my evil thoughts. I looked across at Peter and saw his eyes fixed on Bella. They were extremely lustful and eager.

"Captain, its time to tidy up. See to it." I said reminding him of his duties. Bella wasn't ready for this dynamic just yet. As always I was in complete control.

I turned back to Bella then.

"For now, my mate, lets go and begin your training." I saw an eager light ignite in her gorgeous ruby eyes at my words. Yes indeed, Bella was looking forward to fighting and I could feel her excitement. I approved of her desire; I knew her talents would make her a formidable adversary. Peter had dumped the bodies while we spoke and suddenly a huge blaze lit up the night sky, from a dumpster a few blocks away.

"Good work Captain." I said without looking at him.

I took my Bella's hand and we ran into the night, towards the castle. Peter and Charlotte close behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers who have given me such great reviews and good wishes for my novel… you all rock! Hope that the people who think I "suck" would go and read another fic…they obviously want everything to happen in one chapter and _who_ wants that? Children's books are fairly short, maybe they should try them instead of adult stories aimed at the over eighteens. Okay I have had my small rant! Sorry couldn't resist after all lol

I have only gotten _fourteen _reviews for the last chapter, **not good**, when I was getting twenty-five or more! So if you guys want this story to continue you going to have to review more! I lose interest if no one is reading…simple fact – favs and follows are great, but I would like to know _what you think_, if you read my work and don't even bother to drop me a line, it really cant be that good and I don't see a point to continue! As a writer of fan fiction, reviews are your only reward for the many hours of work…you have to know that people are enjoying what you are doing. So please love it or hate it – review! (Pretty please with a Jasper on top?) Smiles evil smile and winks….

Anyway, here is the next installment from Bella's P.O.V. Enjoy – I hope!

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was so happy, if a little confused and plenty turned on, as the four of us ran back towards the castle we now called home, I wondered at the complexities of my mate. He was amazing, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, and strong…okay so maybe I was smitten, just a tiny bit. But he was _mine_ and I could not remember ever having felt this excess of emotion in my life.

I felt like I was high on life.

I _did_ miss Charlie and my mom, but that was it. Forks and the boys from the rez were a distant memory. I wanted nothing but to be with Jasper. My attachment to him was growing by the minute. This amazing new body, my awesome gifts and my joy in this new life were nothing without _him._

Jasper was everything to me.

And I knew that _he _knew it. Being an empath, he knew how much I loved him. I was glad that he would never be in doubt about that fact. I still had so much to learn about him and that knowledge excited me no end. I couldn't wait to understand him fully. I wasn't really sure about what he had just told me about sharing ourselves with others – if we wanted to. But I had been plenty turned on by Charlotte's kiss; the blood play had added a surprisingly sexy edge to an otherwise now normal activity. But watching Jasper's face while I was kissing Char had been mind blowing. Seeing him that aroused had driven my desire to an all-new high. Peter's intense red eyes fixed on us had only served to add to the excitement I had felt. Which was strange, because until tonight, I couldn't have imagined being attracted to anyone except Jasper. It seemed as if Jasper wouldn't mind us all _being_ together, _that_ thought made my lust spike. I couldn't imagine the dynamics of it; I only knew what jasper had taught me so far. But the thought was definitely a turn on.

I pushed it to the back of my mind then.

Right now I had to learn to fight. My mate would teach me all I would need to know.

He was a legendary warrior, a fighter with no equal and he was about to begin teaching _me._ I was a bit scared but more excited than anything else. After all I was now indestructible, what harm could it do? My offensive power of being a physical _and_ a mental shield was awesome and I was dying to see what I could do with it when I was under duress. I could sense Jasper's excitement about my newly discovered capabilities.

We reached the castle and flew through the brightly lit, mostly silent corridors until we came to an unfamiliar room. It was much the same as the throne room, vast, cavernous and built out of huge stone blocks, except it was completely empty. The walls were covered in all manner of weapons, though. I shuddered at some of the sinister looking, sharp pointed objects. They looked like instruments of torture - they probably were. I had been unaware that vampires used weapons at all. But I guess, even with all manner of physical and mental powers it was still sometimes necessary to carry a weapon. Peter closed the door behind us and drew the huge bolt. It made a heavy scraping sound as it slid shut. Jasper turned to me then and grinned my favorite smirk. I could see he was in his element now. _This_ was the environment he was most at home in. I grinned back at him and then I saw Peter smile at me over Jasper's shoulder.

"Ready to _play_, Bella?" He snickered, but in a friendly way.

"Definitely, Peter. Give me your best shot!" I said with false bravado, while shrugging off my black cloak. Jasper chuckled at my nervous emotions and brave words.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will be with you every step of the way." He said, shedding his cloak too. His black t-shirt put every centimeter of his hard muscled chest on display, His shoulder length honey blond hair fell into his red eyes and he pushed it back almost impatiently. He wore a large belt with a silver buckle, which was slung low on his slim hips, his black jeans emphasizing his taut ass and muscular thighs. I stared at him like an idiot. I felt desire curl my stomach and suddenly all I could think about was my mate. He was gorgeous and I wanted him, _again_. Jasper's eyes swung to mine as he read my emotions. There was a naughty smile playing around his sensuous lips.

"Focus, Bella Darlin'." He laughed softly, his deep voice plucking on invisible strings in my body and making my stomach flutter uncontrollably.

"I think you should first try to fight _me_, Bella baby. You and the Major might end up doing more than fighting…and that is _definitely_ for later!" Peter said a very mischievous grin stretching across his handsome face. His blond hair was cut very short, in military style; it emphasized his aquiline features in almost indecent clarity. I just couldn't help liking Peter, he was simply so _likeable_. Jasper nodded in agreement with that smirk firmly in place.

I crouched down and waited, arching one eyebrow at Peter.

"Ready when you are Captain." I said bravely.

"Now you are talking my language, baby!" He said and lunged for me. I didn't see the actual attack - it was too fast. One moment he was there and the next I had been knocked across the room into the opposite wall. It would have killed me as a human. A snarl broke from my lips involuntarily. The sound startled me and brought me up short.

"Its okay, Bella. It's a natural reaction to being attacked. Go with it. Captain, take it easy on her!" Jasper snarled at his second in command.

"She wont learn if I take it easy on her, Major. Trust me!" Peter said as he crouched in front of me again.

"Don't over think it, Bella. Just react on instinct. Trust _me_." Jasper told me. I nodded but didn't answer. My gaze was locked onto Peter and I found that every muscle in my body was tensed and ready this time. It was as if my body had memorized the attack and was now prepared. I grinned and as Peter lunged for me again I leaped out of the way and landed on a ledge above his head, perfectly balanced even though the ledge was very narrow. I laughed out loud in pleasure.

"Well done, Bella. Round two!" Peter said just as he reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling me off the ledge. I did a summersault and landed on my feet in front of him.

"Lets do it!" I said.

Several hours later, Peter and I had covered all the basics for attack and defense. I had memorized it all, my vampire brain having no trouble learning everything after only being shown once. Jasper was pleased with my progress, I could tell. He walked up to me then and pulled me up against his hard body for a mind-blowing kiss, I kissed him back passionately. I heard Char chuckle from her vantage point above our heads on the same ledge I had occupied earlier. I hadn't used my shield once. I guessed Jasper would want to start using it now. But I was wrong.

"Char?" Jasper said quietly. "Care to test Bella a bit?" he smiled at me as he said it. I grinned back.

"Can I use my shield now?" I asked him. He laughed at my eagerness. "I think its best if you use it on me for starters darlin'."

I nodded understanding at once that he wanted to be the first to fight with me using all my abilities.

Char dropped down from her perch and sauntered towards me, examining her nails nonchalantly. I smiled at her evilly. She grinned back and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Shall we, Bella?" She asked me.

"Lets." I agreed.

I saw her sink into a crouch and then as she sprang at me I saw her coming this time, my vampire eyes seeing every minute revolution of her body and limbs. Her red eyes were locked with mine and we smiled at each other before we collided in mid air. The sound was deafening. A lot like the sound of two boulders hitting each other at full speed. We rolled onto the ground, each trying to pin the other, neither of us succeeding. We seemed to be fairly evenly matched. I lifted her suddenly, my newborn strength giving me the advantage and as I was about to throw her into the wall, she wrenched her self out of my not so tight grasp and was on her feet in a second. Then my feet were no longer beneath me as Char dodged my punch and dropped to the ground, her leg knocking mine from under me. I ended up flat on my back on the cold floor. I would have been completely winded if I were still human. I jumped to my feet and in an instant I felt Char's arms around me and I was flat on the ground again, she was sitting on top of me laughing delightedly. I heard Jasper and Peter join in. I scowled up at her, my pride having taken a huge dent.

"Don't worry, Bella. Between the three of us you will be an excellent fighter." Char said teasingly. "But being a newborn you have a lot to learn. Lucky for you, we will teach you _everything _we know!" I laughed with her suddenly at the naughty expression on her lovely face. I felt my stomach do a summersault as the attraction I felt for her turned my insides to molten liquid. I saw Jasper study me intently and I knew he sensed my arousal. I smiled somewhat guiltily. Although I knew I didn't have to feel guilty. Char smiled into my eyes and leaped off me in one fluid motion. I stood in a split second and faced Jasper.

"Our turn now?" I asked.

Jasper nodded as he gazed at me intently, but he didn't answer me, his dark red eyes regarding me as he would a target instead of his mate. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his terrifying stare. I swallowed hard and then I circled him bravely, causing him to smirk at me in a somewhat condescending way. I knew I didn't have a chance but I would _try_. A deep growl vibrated through his chest and I felt an answering snarl rip it way up my throat. I was glad that he was treating me as an adversary instead of simply humoring his mate. I knew that Edward would have found it impossible to train me like this, _he_ would have found it painful to see me as a target. Jasper felt no such pain, he studied me and I knew he was looking for holes in my defense - there must have been plenty. I sunk into a crouch and looked up at him, waiting. One moment Jasper was standing there, looking so _fucking _sexy it was incredible and then next he was gone.

I looked around startled.

_Where had he gone?_ How had my vampire eyes _missed_ that?

Suddenly I felt his presence behind me and I froze. I felt his hand grasp my arm and then I was being flung through the air. I saw everything in perfect clarity, like it was all in slow motion. I spun away from the wall I would have hit and landed unharmed behind Jasper. Suddenly he swung around and we were trying to best each other in hand to hand combat, I knew Jasper held back _a lot_ for me to even have a chance, but it was still awesome to see how fast he could move. His reflexes were lightning fast and deadly. I found myself becoming strangely aroused while we fought. It was as sexy as hell seeing my mate fight. He was absolutely lethal and the expression in his hard red eyes made my stomach do several flips.

"Bella, use your shield!" Jasper said as he attacked me again, far more viciously than before. Without thinking I did as he asked, as he came at me again, I held up my hand and suddenly Jasper flew through the air and slammed into the wall behind where he had stood. He jumped up in less than an instant grinning happily. "Good." He said, obviously well pleased. I was startled but very pleased. My shield was like an extension of my arm, just more deadly.

"I want to try something Major." Peter said then. And Jasper nodded. It was as if they had discussed this previously. I looked between the two confused.

Jasper smirked at me. "Don't worry, Bella. We are just going to spar with each other a bit. Watch – you will learn a lot."

I did watch as Jasper and Peter circled each other, both grinning in anticipation. Suddenly they were going head to head, but every time Peter went to grab Jasper, he would disappear and Peter would grab at thin air. Jasper moved so fast that he seemed ghost like, without substance. He moved so fast we could just barely make out his figure as it danced in a complicated and highly effective rhythm. Peter suddenly dodged one way and then went in the opposite direction, seemingly surprising Jasper. He caught hold of Jasper's foot and hauled him to the ground. I felt a snarl rip its way up my throat as I saw my mate thrown to the ground. In that moment instinct took over and I ceased to think. All I knew was that my mate needed my help. I felt my eyeballs burn, like the terrible fire was once again consuming me and then in a flash Peter's hands were on fire. Flames shooting across his skin. He yelled in shock and tried to run, only adding to the flames velocity. Jasper reacted quicker and he tore off his shirt and threw it onto Peter, right where the flames were. I was stunned into a panic, totally immobile, as still as we normally were when scared. Jasper came to me and touched my face, pulling it up to his. His eyes were astounded and comfortingly forgiving. I drew in a shuddering breath.

"I am so sorry Peter! I have _no_ idea what just happened! Oh my god, are you okay?" I said at vampire speed. My thought process still in shock at what I had nearly done. I had nearly burnt Peter! _Oh shit, oh fuck! But __**how**__ had I done it?_ I just remembered being angry and then – fire.

"You seem to also be a firestarter, Bella." Jasper said softly as he smoothed my hair back from my face.

"A what?" I said.

"A firestarter." Jasper said. Looking at Peter. Peter just stared at him. "Well what other explanation is there?" he asked his second in command.

"Its something I have heard of, but I have never in all my existence seen one, Major. Wow…Just wow." Peter said, shock tingeing his voice

I looked at them both in shock and I saw that charlotte's expression mirrored mine.

"So you mean I can start a fire just by looking at something?" I asked feeling fear coursing through me at the thought – fire was deadly to us. What if I set Jasper on fire? _Oh fuck…_

"Bell, my mate, calm down. It has a trigger, just like your shield. We just have to find out what it is." Jasper said as he sensed my fear. He pressed his hard lips to my temple and I was immediately calm. He was sending me his emotions, I realized gratefully.

Char seemed incapable of speech as she stared at me in wonder. I felt the familiar dislike of having the spotlight on me spread over me. I obviously hadn't lost _that_ when I became immortal. "It's still me, Char. Stop looking at me like I just grew another head." I muttered.

"No, Bella honey, please don't feel like I'm gawking. I am just so _impressed_! I mean – wow!" She said reaching out to stroke my hair in much the same way Jasper was doing.

I felt contentment flood me as I realized my mate and friends were simply impressed with me.

"What did you feel just before you set Peter on fire?" Jasper asked me matter of factly. I cringed at his words.

"Um, well I was angry when I saw Peter push you down and then my eyes began to burn, it was painful and then _Peter_ started burning. That's it." I answered.

'So it was the anger!" Jasper exclaimed. He sounded happy. I knew he was thinking of the benefits that this ability of mine would have for the Volturi. I knew Aro would be very pleased indeed.

"So you see Major, I was right. Anger is the best emotion to bring out a newbie's skills. Great idea don't you think?" Peter chuckled as he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Stop stressing Bella baby, I'm fine! Trust me I have had worse." He said teasingly. I arched a brow at him, mildly irritated with his devil may care attitude.

"Peter, I nearly torched you!" I said narrowing my eyes on him.

He laughed even harder. "No harm no foul! Come, lets go another round! I will try not to piss you off!" He challenged me. I sniffed and turned my head away from him in a snub.

Jasper chuckled too, at my expression.

"Enough for now Captain. Let us go and attend the Cullens execution. It is dawn I believe." Jasper reminded us. I felt a momentary twinge of pity as I thought of Carlisle and Esme. I pushed the emotion to the side impatiently, _this_ was my family now, the only family I wanted or needed.

"Lets go." I agreed taking Jaspers hand.

We all left the room, shrugging on our cloaks as we went.

I felt invincible.

Never before in my life had I felt like this – powerful. It was an amazing feeling. I decided that I liked it very much. I couldn't wait until Jasper told me that I was ready to face Alice. I smiled at the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**; the response to the last chapter was so much better! **Thank you** to all of my readers who reviewed…especially to Geezerwench , who is actually the author who inspired me to write twilight Fanfiction to begin with. The reviews really do mean so much It is good to know that you are all (Mostly) enjoying my story as much as _I _love writing it! Yes Bella is badass! She is a vampire and fighting comes naturally to them - in my fic. The tension between Jasper, Bella, Charlotte and Peter is quite thick…I'm so glad I managed to get that to come across! You see Peter and Charlotte can't wait to 'initiate' Bella into their coven or 'family' if you prefer. Jasper has always had a familial _and_ a sexual relationship with both of them in the past and they want to reclaim him _and _his mate…For those of you that are worried – anything that happens between the four of them is not going to impact Jasper and Bella's relationship! I promise! As you can see Bella is still completely smitten with our favorite Major…I mean who wouldn't be? (Drooling) Anyway, here is the 'execution' and Bella sees Alice again! (But no fight yet, that is for the next chapter. Just so you know it _is_ coming!)

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The throne room was filled with both familiar and unfamiliar vampires, all awaiting the execution. The Cullens stood in front of the stone steps that led up to the throne like chairs. The chairs were all occupied, Aro, Caius and Marcus sat there as regal as ever. Aro looked as excited as a child, I had to smile with fondness at the spectacle he made. Hands clasped and a grin splitting his face nearly ear to ear. He did so love a chance to deliver the justice the Volturi are known for. I found that I was genuinely fond of him. I now thought of him as my Grandfather and I realized that we already had a bond. Maybe it was _because_ we were vampires that the bond between us had grown so fast. Marcus looked detached from the proceedings and Caius looked exasperated with Aro. I smiled to myself at his expression. He was the eternal stick in the mud.

We walked towards the thrones at human pace. We must have made quite a sight, the four of us, more united than before. Our cloaks billowing out around us, we were a coven united and it showed. I smiled in greeting as my eyes met Aro's. He smirked at me and gestured to me to come up the steps and greet him more familiarly. I smiled and stepped up until I was directly in front of him, I leaned in a pressed a small kiss onto his pale cheek. Aro grasped my shoulders and kissed both my cheeks delightedly.

"_Isabella_, it is good to see you, Granddaughter! We were waiting for you before we proceed with this execution. Did you have a good hunt?" He asked sadistically, knowing it would hurt the Cullens to hear of my hunting humans. I grinned at Aro and nodded,

"Yes, we had a good hunt and I started my training." I said.

"Good." My grandfather answered, looking pleased. "How is the training going?" he asked Jasper over my shoulder.

"It's going wonderfully, Aro. Isabella seems to have extra talents that we were not aware of." Jasper smirked and without asking permission he ascended the steps and reached out his hand to touch Aro's. My grandfather looked pleased as he 'saw' the whole training session in Jaspers thoughts. Aro's grin was brilliant as he released my mate's hand.

"Excellent!" He purred, his eyes shining with his pleasure.

I looked back at the Cullens and saw that their resolve seemed to be faltering. I knew Aro would grant them one more chance at pardon. I hoped for _their_ sakes, that they would take it. I walked to Jasper's side without a word and we stood besides Aro facing the Cullens.

I saw Peter and Charlotte regard me with grins on their faces, their pride in me showing clearly. I smirked back at them and then glanced up at Jasper who was regarding me with just as much pride. I felt overwhelmed and happy. I now regarded Peter and Charlotte as our family and I realized that their opinion mattered to me.

Aro folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, his eyes filled with mischief.

"So my old friend. Have you given any more thought to my offer? This is your _last_ chance." Aro said, grinning an evil smile.

Carlisle sighed deeply and after sharing a loaded glance with Esme who looked on the point of saying something, Carlisle sent her a warning glance as if telling her to be silent. Then he said; "After a lot of discussion, we have decided to ask you to pardon us and allow us to return to our natural food source. Because I cannot with good conscience allow my mate to die because of my beliefs, which were never actually hers to begin with."

"Wonderful!" Aro said, rising and walking quickly towards the Cullens, holding out his hand. "But I'm afraid you _must _mean it."

Carlisle didn't hesitate as he raised his hand and grasped Aro's in what looked like a firm handshake. Aro's eyes closed briefly as he saw Carlisle's thoughts and as he opened his eyes they were satisfied. "Well, old friend, you are free to leave Volterra. Please do _not_ linger in our city."

"Aro, there is another matter I wished to discuss with you – regarding Alice." Carlisle said hesitantly.

Aro chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I'm afraid I cannot grant you _that_ request." He said happily. "Her fate was sealed when she wronged and attacked my _granddaughter_. Alice will _not_ be released."

I saw Carlisle and Esme's pained looks at Aro's announcement. They still loved their daughter. I realized I didn't pity them. Alice was _mine_. I had been promised a fight with her and I couldn't wait for it to happen. The Cullens glanced at me and I returned their stare evenly. Jasper took my hand and was about to lead me out of the room when the large, heavy doors swung open to admit Jane and Alec, Jane pushed a small figure I recognized in front of her. She was obviously enjoying the predicament of a certain dark haired pixie. In fact her enjoyment was so obvious she positively glowed, her red eyes glistened with pleasure. Jane nodded at me in greeting as she passed.

I looked at Aro and realized that this was all planned. If nothing else, he had to have his drama. I felt a snarl rip its way up my throat as Alice's eyes bored into mine in a challenge. She smirked as she heard my snarl. Jane stopped in front of the thrones and stood to the side to allow Alice to stand directly in front of Aro. His dark red eyes showed nothing but malice as he gazed at her and I wondered at what he was up to.

"Alice, I thought you would like to say good-bye to your parents." Alice's eyes whipped to Esme's and I saw her anguish. She thought they were going to die I realized.

"What! No!" Alice said, obviously confused by what she had seen and what she now believed to be happening.

I couldn't help the slow smile, which spread across my face at her pain. I really didn't have any good feelings left towards Alice. Seeing her face was like a knife in my chest. She had lied to me, feigned a deep friendship with me for months and then she had carelessly scarred me.

I hated her.

She had also been living with _and_ having sex with the vampire she knew to be _my_ true mate for decades. _That _thought made me growl. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes and I panicked, I didn't want to set Alice in fire. Her death was going to be far worse than that. I shut my eyes and tried to keep calm.

Jasper was _mine_. I had no doubt of that.

I felt Jasper steady me by wrapping his arm around my waist, I felt his lips brush my temple and I squeezed my eyes even more tightly shut as a perfect calm enveloped me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his intense eyes and felt my stomach do several flips. I heard a resounding growl vibrate at us from Alice. I grinned as I turned my eyes slowly and unhurriedly towards hers. I reached up and stroked Jaspers chiseled jaw with a finger as I leaned up to press a kiss to his sensuous lips, my eyes remained locked with Alice's all the while.

"Don't worry my mate, nothing she and I _ever_ did could come even close to any of the times _we_ have been together." Jasper said, turning my face up to his. He had tasted my emotions and he knew the cause of my jealousy. I looked back at Alice and realized I wanted – no – needed to fight her.

"I meant that they are _leaving_ now." Aro said sadistically. "They have accepted my offer of a pardon in exchange for them returning to our natural way of life."

Alice stared at Carlisle with pain in her eyes. "How _can_ you?" She asked, her voice wavering. "It's who you are."

Carlisle sighed again and replied; "Alice, I cannot allow Esme to pay for my beliefs. If it means living like a human drinker then so be it."

Alice's face went blank suddenly and I knew she was 'seeing' a future with her parents as human drinkers.

"As least you will have each other." She said finally. "It _will_ work out for you. I have seen it."

Carlisle nodded and I saw him move towards Alice hesitantly. No one moved to stop him so he advanced on Alice and then gripped her in a tight hug. Esme soon followed as she added her embrace to Carlisle's and then with vampire speed the Cullens left the room. Alice stood, a small forlorn figure, watching their departure.

"When will I be ready?" I asked Jasper eagerly, ignoring the pang of pity I felt as I watched my former best friend. "I need to be able to control my fire starting ability. Its really hard right now."

"By tomorrow." He replied, glancing at Aro. "Bella, is a natural talent, she will be ready by then." Aro nodded, trusting Jasper's judgment without needing proof.

"Alice will be brought to the throne room as soon as dawn breaks over the horizon. And then Isabella will have her chance at revenge." He said, his eyes full of enjoyment.

I saw Alice recover from her momentary sadness and eye Jasper with a longing so intense; I didn't need to be an empath to know what she was feeling.

"Jazz, how can you allow this to happen? I have been your mate, your wife for so long – did it all mean nothing to you?" Alice said suddenly, she obviously was not able to keep silent any longer.

I hissed at her, my anger getting the best of me for a moment. Jasper chuckled softly, the sound was unpleasant. I saw the look of pure lust that Alice sent his way and I looked at him from her perspective.

He looked _hot._

But then he always did. His golden honey blond hair fell around his chiseled face in unruly curls and waves. His jaw strong and defined, lips sensuous and firm, the lower lip slightly pouting. Straight nose and then those intense dark red eyes glistening in the bright light. His skin glimmering with the luminosity we all had. He was as beautiful as a god. An angel. His body was well muscled and toned, long and lean – so sexy. Jasper uncharacteristically wore a white shirt today, after having to change because of using his shirt to put out Peter's fire. The purity of the colour only served to emphasize his blond good looks. His jeans were black and the long Volturi cloak hung becomingly from his broad shoulders. I felt venom fill my mouth as I studied him. _God I wanted him so badly._

He was my mate.

Mine.

I saw Jasper's look of evil cunning before he released my hand and walked right up to Alice, until they were almost touching. I felt anger rise in my chest until it burned my throat. Jealousy twisted my stomach into knots and I hissed again and for once Jasper ignored me. I fought to control the burn in my eyes and I won – barely.

Jasper had obviously known that I would.

I knew he was manipulating Alice's emotions because her eyes became unfocused and she whimpered in desire, her breath coming out in small pants. He didn't touch her directly – he didn't have to. Their lips were almost touching when Jasper suddenly pulled back and looked at her with disdain written all over his handsome face.

"Alice Cullen." He whispered into her ear cruelly. "You are _not_ Bella and you could never hope to hold me with your puny charms. Bella is _my mate_ and I want _only_ her. You were never anything more to me than a stop-gap." I heard her sharp intake of breath as she realized that he had made a fool of her in front of all of us. Her eyes swiftly took in all the smirks aimed at her stupidity. Jasper stepped back then and reached for my hand. He took it and pulled me with him as he turned to leave.

Charlotte walked up to me on my other side and linked her arm with mine, turning briefly to aim a look of pure hatred at Alice. Peter followed behind us laughing openly at Alice's stupidity in believing Jaspers ruse.

We left the room and made our way to our chambers. I was still angry. I could feel the need to rip Alice to shreds fighting its way up to my throat, I snarled in frustration as we entered the room. For the first time since being changed I _felt_ like a newborn.

I wanted to kill her – now.

I saw Jasper walk towards me and then I was enfolded in his strong arms, my entire body pressed up against his hard one.

"Bella, calm down. You will get your chance tomorrow. For now, let us relax and maybe go for another hunt. You have to keep your strength up." Jasper said against my ear. He sent me a huge dose of a calming emotion and a taste of his desire for me. I moaned in frustration as I fought the calm he gave me for the first time.

As Jasper held me I felt Char behind me, she held me from behind as she tried to calm me – her way.

"Bella honey, I know you feel the need to kill her and you will, but now is not the time. Lets go hunt and do some more sparring and practice with your fire starting ability and _then_ you will be ready, okay?" She whispered against my neck.

I felt her fingers slide through my hair in long languid strokes and suddenly I wasn't thinking about fighting anymore. I saw Jasper look at Char over my shoulder and then I felt Charlotte stroke my hair over my shoulder until one side of my neck was bare. I felt her cool breath tickle my skin and then her lips slid along the sensitive skin of my neck until she reached my hairline. I sighed as I felt desire course through me. This was different to the desire I felt for Jasper when we were alone together. There was something almost naughty and decidedly wrong about this feeling, although it also felt _so_ right.

I looked over at Peter and saw him staring at me, from his vantage point by the door where he leaned against the wall. I saw the alert, almost predatory expression in his eyes and I swallowed an involuntary moan. I felt heat spread through my body as I became hopelessly turned on. I saw a deep lust ignite in Jaspers eyes and I reached up to kiss him.. Charlotte continued to kiss her way down my neck and onto my shoulders, I could feel her softness pressed against my back just as every inch of Jaspers hardness was pressed against my front. I shuddered and gave in to the sensations. I kissed my mate with all the passion I felt and I felt my knees give way as his tongue surged into my mouth, devouring and tasting. I felt a pair of small hands slide across my breasts and I leaned backwards slightly to allow her better access. My nipples were so hard they ached and the feel of Char's hands made me whimper into Jasper's mouth. Although very turned on I was also feeling confused. I didn't know what was expected of me and I was a bit scared. I knew Jasper sensed this, he broke the kiss and we all stilled as if someone had called a silent halt to the proceedings, as always Jasper was in perfect control. The thought brought a deep calm to me. I knew Jaspers arms were around both Char and I. But strangely I felt no jealousy, only a strange comfort.

I looked up and met Jaspers eyes squarely. We grinned at each other simultaneously.

"Shall we go hunt before we resume your training?" He asked me.

I nodded and we broke apart just as though nothing had happened. I looked at Peter and saw him smirk at me. The smile was decidedly naughty. I laughed out loud.

"Lets go!" I said eagerly. I took Jaspers hand again and we left the room at vampire speed.

I couldn't wait for the next day to begin. I could feel that I _would_ be ready to face Alice. That pleased me no end.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N;** Thank you for all the amazing votes of confidence for my story! I am so glad to know that so many of you like this story the way it is! You have all made my heart very happy! Okay, so here is the long awaited 'fight' chapter. It's a long one, so enjoy! (I hope)

**Still to come;**

There are still quite a few chapters to come, in case you are wondering. The next chapter is the 'mating' of Jasper and Bella and while all the celebrations are going on a dark force is moving against the Volturi. The God of war is needed once again and this time Bella is going to be by his side! Also the culmination of all that passionate angst between J/B/P/C...what will happen? Read on to find out!

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Bella turned to me looking confused. "How will we hunt in broad daylight?" she asked.

I grinned at her. "It _is _possible not to be seen, we still keep to the shadows, that's all."

Peter walked up to my mate and for the first time took her arm in his hand. "Come on newbie, let _me_ show you the ropes!" He joked as he dragged Bella down a dark alley to our left. It was the first time I had allowed him to touch her. The communication between my second in command and I was perfect, it had taken many decades to accomplish. He knew my every expression just as I knew his. He had asked permission to take Bella hunting and to be able to touch her, I had agreed.

As she left, Bella glanced at my face to read my reaction. I smirked and winked at her to reassure her. I saw Charlotte eye me meaningfully and I felt a wave of her longing to be able to touch me. I didn't normally allow much physical contact between my coven and I, except under certain circumstances. I smiled at Char now to tell her it was okay, she walked over to me and linked her arm with mine. We disappeared into the alley, following our mates closely.

Peter led Bella towards a man, alone and obviously up to no good. He smelled of cocaine and alcohol. His blood filled with the noxious fragrance of his habits. Peter shared my warped sense of justice, killing the evil was in a sense redemption. Not that we actually cared about true justice, human rules and ideals were of no interest to us. But it did please me when we killed the lawless and evil fuckers that no one would miss. I saw Peter nod to Bella and then he almost pushed her towards the stranger. I felt as well as saw Bella's thirst rise as she inhaled the scent of the human so close. I saw her walk towards him, her hips swinging easily, her glowing ruby eyes focused and hungry. Her long mahogany hair fell in enticing waves and ringlets around her flawless face and her mouth a delicious pout. I felt my desire for her flood my being, my cock hard and venom pooling in my mouth. When was I ever going to get sick of her?

_Never_. My monster stated hungrily.

_Fuck I wanted her! She was just so fucking gorgeous and amazingly sensual._

I felt Peter's lust as if it was my own. I knew he wanted to fuck my mate and I knew he still wanted _me_. I couldn't allow either without Bella's consent. Right now I didn't care about _his_ needs.

All I wanted was _my_ Bella.

I saw her stop just as she reached the stranger, he didn't hear a sound but he must have sensed the danger because he froze as if for no apparent reason. As he turned his head slowly around, I saw him tense as if expecting an attack. As his eyes took in Bella, his stance relaxed suddenly as if he was pleasantly surprised. I grinned in anticipation. To my surprise, Bella grinned at _him_ as he took in her beauty with wide eyes. Her grin was slightly menacing, her shining venom coated teeth gleaming in the bright sunlight and the man took an involuntary step backwards. Bella advanced step for step with him as he tried to leave without a confrontation. She cocked her head slightly to one side in a gesture that was not wholly human. Judging by his erratic heartbeat and turmoil of emotions he was torn between lust and fear. I looked at Char and found her emotions were just as lustful.

It seemed my mate was enough to tempt anyone.

The monster within me growled deeply as he fought the jealousy he felt. I was torn between wanting to share Bella with my coven and keeping her for myself.

The stranger turned to run then and Bella lifted him easily with one hand, clean off the ground. His legs waved furiously as his feet tried to find purchase. When he realized that he was several feet in the air, his eyes widened in shock and fear. I saw Bella's nostrils flare delicately and then she pulled him closer, slowly, until her sharp teeth found his throat. As if it were a lover's kiss, her teeth caressed his neck and then his strangled sob could be heard as her teeth sank into his plaint flesh, blood gushing past her teeth as she slowly sealed her lips against his warm flesh. I felt myself harden still further as I saw Peter walk out into the bright sunlight, behind where Bella stood, feeding. The human's eyes were still aware as he looked in shock at the sparkling creature behind the demon angel that devoured him. Peter smirked and stood directly behind Bella then, his hard body grazing every inch of hers. He glanced at me and I nodded ever so slightly. He reached forwards then and gripped my mate's hips and pulled her flush against his very prominent arousal. I saw and felt Bella's shock - she stopped feeding momentarily and looked for me. I gazed into her lovely ruby eyes and smiled my assent. I then felt the lust spread through her, as she knew that I was allowing and controlling what was happening. Peter slid his arms around her, his fingers splaying over her flat stomach and upwards over her taut breasts until they reached her neck. Once there his fingers stroked across her cheeks as he guided her mouth back to the humans flesh. I felt an almost painful stab of desire rock through her as he did this. Peter had always loved mixing blood play and sex, Bella obviously found it just as arousing as the rest of us. Bella continued to drink now while Peter's fingers stroked her cheeks and lips, blood splattering onto his fingertips. The human finally died as he was drained completely. Bell dropped him and slowly turned until she was facing Peter, their eyes locked onto each other. He continued to smear the red stain into her cheeks and then with a groan he kissed her. I felt an over powering lust – my own as I heard Bella's whimper as Peter thrust his tongue into the depths of her mouth. I walked forwards then until I was standing next to them and as soon as Peter released Bella's lips I claimed them in another searing kiss. I could taste her emotions – they were excited and almost giddy from desire.

I pulled Bella against my very aroused body and felt her grind her hips against my hard cock. I growled the sound vibrating through my chest. We parted then and Bella gazed into my eyes almost worriedly, but all she found was desire so she relaxed visibly. I decided that that was quite enough for one occasion and pulled Bella with me towards Char who hovered in the shadows.

"Its time for a little sparring my mate…we have to practice with your fire starting ability _and_ with your shield." I said as I wrapped my arm around her hips.

Char grinned at Bella and hugged her, obviously in reassurance. As they parted Charlotte pecked her on the lips. I felt Bella's emotions, they were pleased and very much aroused, still. I smiled to myself. With my guidance she would experience as much as our world had to offer. I couldn't wait for the rest of _our_ eternity; with my Bella besides me I was complete. To my mind, love didn't enter into it; Bella was simply part of me.

I grinned an evil smile at Peter as I felt him struggling to reign in his rampant lust.

"Ready to go to work, Captain?" I teased. I wouldn't rush my mate on this and Peter knew it.

Peter scowled at me and walked past us at human pace. Always seemingly nonchalant, Peter was deceptively calm. I knew better. He was really fighting down his desire this time. I sensed his disappointment and his eager need to _have_ Bella. I saw her glance at Peter and as their eyes met, Peter smirked and winked at her causing her to giggle.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bella's temple, as I did so I inhaled her scent deeply. It calmed me like nothing else could.

We moved at vampire speed to the training room. Once inside I erected a target for Bella to set on fire and then we began to train her. Peter and I were equally using all our knowledge to help her.

"Focus on the target Bella. Imagine it is Alice …okay on three…one – two – three!" Peter said.

I walked up and down besides them watching her intense concentration. As Peter said three I saw her ruby eyes begin to glow and suddenly they changed from red to orange and then there was a distinct field of melting heat that shot from her eyes and then the target was a small blaze. Bella danced and then jumped up and down happily, as pleased as a small child with her handiwork. I couldn't help laughing at my mate. Char also chuckled. She once again sat up on the ledge, simply watching us at work.

I decided to surprise Bella and see how effective her physical shield was at protecting her. I silently lifted one of the large knives from the wall, it was nasty looking, more a cleaver than a knife. It wouldn't harm her even if it _did _hit her; these weapons were kept mainly for the humans we fought from time to time.

I turned and threw it at Bella, aimed directly at her head, in a split second she heard it coming and then I saw her hold up her hand, just as she had with that human before and then the knife hit the opposite wall with a loud clank where it fell to the floor.

I grinned at her expression. It was a mixture of pleasure and surprise. I sensed she was proud of herself.

"Bella, I think Char can help you practice with your mental shield, you need to learn to project it, so you can shield something or someone else besides yourself." I said.

At my words, Char dropped down from her perch elegantly, landing on her feet with no sound at all. She and Bella put their arms around each other almost automatically as they walked to the other side of the room together. Peter glanced at me and smiled, I sensed his pleasure at the closeness that had developed between our mates. It pleased me too.

We had been training for hours now and darkness had fallen outside. In a few short hours Bella would face Alice, a vampire who was decades older than her and far more skilled at fighting. I couldn't help a twinge of worry, but I knew it was groundless. My judgment told me that Bella _was_ ready, she was indeed a natural fighter and of course vampires were designed to fight, so all of what we had taught Bella was quickly absorbed into her fertile mind. We never needed to be shown something twice. Our minds more than capable of learning any move or skill without the tiresome repetition humans needed in order to learn.

I watched as Char explained to Bella about 'stretching' the elastic that held her shield in her mind alone. It was like flexing a muscle, the more you practiced the easier it became, Char explained. Just as everything physical is easy for vampires - our gifts that protect us - such as a mental shield - are extraordinarily hard to learn to project. It is as if protecting ourselves was by far more important – which of course it was!

I volunteered to be part of the training; I would try and 'read' Charlotte's emotions while Bella 'shielded' her. Peter took up his favorite position against the far wall. His eyes fixed on Bella. I would have been offended by his expression if I couldn't sense that his emotions were respectful, if somewhat lustful. He still hadn't recovered from his earlier desire for my mate. I laughed at his expression and saw the expression on his face change from lustful observation to an invitation to _me_. He quirked his brow at me and I let my smile widen.

"Now." Bella said, looking at me. I tried to read Charlotte's emotional 'signature'. I could. I shook my head and saw Bella sigh with irritation.

"Bella, think about it, imagine it – 'see' it in your mind…" Char said, trying to encourage my mate.

I saw Bella concentrate and then she went perfectly still as if she had finally gotten hold of it. She didn't need to tell me this time; I looked for Char and couldn't find her.

"You did it!" I exclaimed with pleasure.

As Bella looked at me her focus slipped and I could suddenly 'feel' Char again. Like a radio station being turned back up. Amazing! The beast inside me was well pleased and he nearly purred in satisfaction as we stared at my mate. Bella was beautiful _and_ useful – what a perfect combination! I was well pleased with my Bella.

I could sense her elation as the hours passed. She was obviously looking forward to the fight with Alice. I couldn't wait to see my Bella in action.

**The Fight;**

Slowly they circled each other, bright ruby red eyes staring into dark hungry ones. Alice's small figure was deceptively still as she faced her opponent. Bella seemed to be unafraid and focused. I was proud of my mate. She was so lovely _and_ lethal; she literally made me catch my breath each time I looked at her, my body wanting her irrespective of time or place. Uncharacteristically for Bella, she was dressed to kill. Her slim but curvy body encased from head to toe in black leather, it was a cat suit of sorts, although not as tight as one. Its bodice its tightest part, pushing her lovely breasts upwards just the right amount to be enticing without being vulgar. Low on her hips rode a wide studded belt, its buckle slightly to one side. The suit displayed every inch of her spectacular figure. It was positively lust inducing. I was certainly filled with lust, as was every vampire that laid eyes on her. A murmur of appreciation had spread through the crowd at her entrance. She walked into the throne room flanked on either side by Char and Jane, the two blond vampires making a perfect foil for Bella's dark, mysterious beauty.

The entire vampire population of Volterra and probably beyond was congregated in the throne room. The throne-like chairs were occupied with the royal trio and their intent expressions were for once anything but bored. Dawn had just broken over the horizon as the two women faced each other squarely. Former best friends, they now were anything but. I sensed their emotions and they were fierce, angry and determined – in Bella's case.

I saw Bella's eyes flicker towards Aro and then at his nod she attacked.

The fight was too fast for human eyes to see. Bella made an effort not to use her newborn strength to over power Alice immediately; I could feel her holding herself in. She wanted this to be a _fair_ fight I realized in amazement. She really was the most _just_ creature.

Alice was fast, very fast indeed.

She dodged all Bella's attempts at hand-to-hand combat and eluded her completely for a few seconds. She actually seemed to be afraid of fighting Bella at all. Bella was becoming angry and she was making a valiant effort not to let her self set Alice on fire – yet. I could sense a plan forming in her mind – something to do with the fire. I stood besides the royal trio, watching with rapt attention as my mate finally grabbed Alice by her foot as she attempted to jump over Bella's head. Alice found herself flung onto the floor with a force that would have killed a human and splattered them into a puddle of blood. The floor cracked slightly at the force and Alice's face actually shattered slightly. She lay there for a second and then as her face healed, she was on her feet again.

As Alice tried to run yet _again_ – Bella lost her patience, grabbed her arm and pulled with all her strength. There was a loud cracking sound and Bella was left with Alice's arm in her hand. Alice's scream was of pain _and_ rage. A sadistic smile crept across my mates face as she eyed the limb she held. She then held it up as one would a torch and stared at it, I saw her iris's light up until they burned orange and then Alice's lost arm burst into flames. The venom in it making a spluttering and hissing sound that echoed through the huge room. And then Bella dropped it casually onto the floor where it quickly became a pile of ash. I felt the shock vibrate through the room, no one had known about her fire starting ability except a select few. Aro laughed delightedly, clapping his hands together in a childlike abandon. I saw Caius roll his eyes in exasperation. Marcus raised his eyebrows in surprise. They hadn't seen my mate do that until now.

She really was amazing to watch, even in our world - where the extraordinary was commonplace – my Bella was unique.

I saw Jane look longingly at Alice and sensed her eagerness to help my mate. I saw her plead with Aro silently and I saw him shake his head in the negative. I grinned at the small blond vampire in appreciation and gratitude. Her answering smirk was barely a smile and was essentially her way of responding to my gratitude. She would have been amusing if she weren't so deadly. All vampires feared her, with the exception of my mate, because of the awful pain she could inflict with just a word. Bella was in fact the only vampire she _couldn't_ harm, which had given rise to an odd sort of friendship between them.

Bella and Alice circled each other slowly.

"How could you do that, you bitch! My arm!" Alice hissed at my mate.

Her careful façade was cracking and she looked nothing like the carefully groomed, well fed vampire she usually was. Minus one arm she looked bizarre, a caricature of her former self. Her hate for Bella showed plainly on her face now. She made no attempt to hide it.

"Easily, _Alice._ Face me like a vampire and stop running away from me! I want to _fight_ you not slaughter you! But if you give me no choice I will tear you limb from limb and burn the pieces as I go! The choice is now yours…" Bella said as she sunk into a hunting crouch, waiting.

"You _bitch_, I should have killed you when you first came into our lives, but I was so sure I could alter the future and make you fall in love with Edward. I almost got it right too, if it wasn't for you and your goddamn inquisitive nature I would have succeeded – Jasper belongs with _me,_ Bella. I love him! I knew _who_ he was and I also knew that _I _was the only mate worthy of him. I knew that one day he would return to the Volturi and I wanted to be the one by his side when he did. But you ruined it all! If only Edward _had_ been too weak to resist your blood, like I had hoped, then it would all have been over for you." Alice sneered. The venom from the gaping wound in her shoulder was running down her body now.

I saw and felt Bella's anger skyrocket as Alice spoke, admitting to knowing who I had been and still was. I actually felt sorry for Alice – almost. I saw fire ignite in Bella's eyes again and then she leaped at the smaller vampire and sat on top of her as she sadistically removed Alice's other arm and set fire to it while she still sat astride the prone vampire. Alice screamed and writhed beneath Bella, but to no avail. Bella was now using all her newborn strength and it was deadly in its sheer power.

Bella got off Alice only to pick her up and throw her fifty feet across the room where she fell in a heap at the royal trio's feet. With out her arms to stop her decent she fell onto her face at their feet, in an undignified heap.

No one made a move to help her.

Bella advanced on her all reason gone from her face _and_ from her emotions. Pure rage was her only emotion. Bella's face was so beautiful in its anger that I could only stare in wonder at my mate. She was glorious. Her red eyes, their orange iris's glowing were focused and cold. Her body primed for attack, her pale pink lips a perfectly parted pout. I was dying to sample her rage. The monster within me growled his approval and I could only agree. I had never wanted to fuck Bella more than I did in this moment. Without realizing it I was projecting my lust, I suddenly did realize it when Peter looked at me and smirked, his eyes burning into mine with a passion that was scorching in its intensity. I smiled a slow knowing smirk in his direction.

Bella moved in for the kill then. It was better that she ended this now. I saw the royal trio eye Alice with no remorse at all, their faces completely expressionless. Alice climbed to her feet awkwardly and stood there seemingly subdued.

"He doesn't love you, Bella. He never has and he never will. You are nothing but a trophy to him." Alice said in monotone, while she stared almost innocently at my mate. A nasty smile spreading across her face.

_I _knew what she meant and I felt rage burn through me at her words, my monster howled and scratched the ground in impotent anger. This wasn't our fight. I couldn't simply kill Alice.

Bella seemed confused for a moment and she paused as she took in what Alice had said. "What?" She asked.

"_Jasper_." Alice spit out. "He will _never_ love you. I have seen it. You are delusional if you think you are good enough for him."

I saw and felt the pain that ripped through my mate at Alice's cruel words. The worst part was that to a certain extent she was right.

I didn't believe in love.

I had never found actual proof that it existed. I knew that Bella's feelings for me were deep and pure, but _love_? I wasn't sure of the correct definition for love. Did it even exist? I would kill a thousand or even a million who dared to take her away from me or harm one hair on her head – but was it love? I couldn't answer that question even in my own head. I am a warrior, not a lover or a poet. I saw Bella's eyes swing towards me, pain written in their depths. Then I saw and felt her resolve, which had been faltering, strengthen. I tasted her emotions and was surprised to find that she didn't _care_ – she knew that I wanted her and that I was _her_ mate - she simply decided she didn't care if I felt romantic love for her or not. I felt an overwhelming emotion surge through me then. It was unnamed and undefined. My mate constantly surprised me.

"Oh _Alice_…. will you stop at nothing to get a man who _doesn't even want you_?" Bella sneered evilly. "Jasper wants me by his side – _forever_ – do you think it _matters_ to me if he feels puny romantic love for me? What _we have_ transcends space, time and other people. You could not possibly begin to fathom what we have together. It is a bond- that is unbreakable. I don't want a milksop, mewling, sonnet-writing vampire to love me! I want a _man _to want me…" Bella arched her eyebrows at Alice and then she leaped through the air and landed on the other side of Alice in a crouch.

I saw that in her hand she held Alice's head. Alice's body stood by its self for a second and then toppled to the floor where it lay twitching. Bella rose and while she still held the head she set fire to the body in front of her. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over in pain and despondency and she knew that the fight was indeed over. Bella walked over and in an almost gentle manner laid Alice's head on top of her burning body. We all watched as the flames rose higher and higher. The hissing and crackling sound of the burning venom could be heard throughout the throne room.

It was done.

Bella turned her back on what was left of Alice and with a smirk at the room at large she walked up to me, where I stood besides the royal trio and reached up to kiss me. It was a claiming kiss designed to show all who watched that we were mates - that I was _hers._

I welcomed the kiss and returned it with a deep passion and I sent all the lust I felt to her. I felt her emotions go into overdrive and I grinned a contented smile as I pulled back to contemplate my mate.

"Well done, Granddaughter!" Aro purred happily. He rose out of his throne and came towards us. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheeks lovingly.

To my surprise I saw Caius and Marcus rise out of their chairs too and advance on Bella. Caius never bothered with such things normally, his venomous nature well known by all. Marcus rarely moved at all, except when he ate.

But then Caius pulled Bella into an admittedly formal embrace and pressed a small kiss onto one cheek.

"Welcome to the Volturi. You will be a most spectacular addition to our ranks." Caius said before returning to his seat.

I realized then, that besides being Bella's chance at revenge, this had also been a test of sorts, to find out if she was indeed worthy to be called the Granddaughter of Aro himself.

"Welcome." Marcus said as he embraced her too.

I felt Bella's happiness soar as she saw all the vampires coming forward to congratulate her.

Jane was next. She smiled, if you could call it that and hugged Bella tightly. Next was Alec. Who said into her ear; "Welcome sister." It will be wonderful to fight besides you." He smiled widely at the thought as he released her. Everyone else filed past adding their hugs and congratulations. Lastly char and Peter both claimed Bella for a hug together. Wrapping their arms around her tightly. Char pressed a kiss onto her lips and Peter kissed her forehead.

"And now." Aro said as he settled himself back onto his throne along with his brothers. "There is a far lighter matter for us to arrange!"

Everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"The matter of the mating ceremony for my Granddaughter to be joined to my finest warrior!"

I saw Bella's face break into a blinding smile at those words and I pulled her close to me. Her slim arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt truly complete as I felt her body settle against mine.

_Bella was my home_.

I couldn't wait to claim her as mine before our entire world.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**; Okay here is the 'mating' of Jasper and Bella I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it too!

The response to the last chapter was once again _very_ disappointing… I really put my heart and soul into writing it and hardly anyone bothered to review it! Please review if you read my fic…it really is the only 'payment' we get as Fanfiction authors…reviews, to let us know that what we are doing is being enjoyed! So PLEASE with a naked (and horny) Jasper on top…leave me some sort of feedback…thanks! For those of you that did review, follow and favorite my story, THANK you SO very much! You make my day and make all the hours of writing very much worthwhile….

Bella' P.O.V

I was satisfied. I felt _capable_ – for the first time in my life I felt invincible. Not clumsy or slow, but nimble, fast, strong and _deadly_. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming with happiness and sheer joy. I really _had _been born to be a vampire.

Alice was dead.

I had killed her.

She had finally gotten what she deserved.

I saw the pride on everyone's faces. They were all proud of _me_. I still couldn't quite come to grips with it. Even with my vampire brain, which had so much more room for getting to grips with anything at all.

And now I had the wonderful prospect ahead of me – I was going to become Jasper's mate – _officially_ and before the entire vampire world. I would have shivered in anticipation if I could have. And I was part of an amazing coven, with-in the Volturi, there were 'families' or covens if you will, of smaller groups of vampires that were bound together by venom or as mates - sometimes both - as was the case with our coven. Jasper was our creator – Peter, Charlotte and I were all his creations. I was his mate. They were our family. The sexual tension between the four of us was palpable and so thick you could have cut it with a knife. It had confused me in the beginning. Now I found it very enjoyable. I knew that nothing would change between Jasper and I. What I had told Alice was the truth. What we had did transcend time, space and other people. _Nothing_ could break us apart. I loved him with all of me. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Jasper and I knew he needed me too. He didn't love me and maybe he never would. But it really didn't matter to me. I didn't want a romantic love – I wanted _Jasper_ and he was not a lover. What was threatening to happen between the four of us would be very enjoyable, I now knew and I was looking forward to it. After all that blood play and that very passionate kiss from Peter, I now knew that I found him very attractive. As I did Charlotte. Vampires were very sexual creatures and I found I had an almost inexhaustible desire for sex. I now thought a great deal about seeing Jasper kiss Charlotte…and then kiss me…if I was human I would have blushed at my thoughts. I wondered if Peter was as rough in bed as he was during our blood play before…I pulled myself up short then. I was _supposed_ to be getting ready for our mating ceremony, not day dreaming about foursomes.

As I dressed slowly and carefully Charlotte knocked softly at the door to our chambers, I knew it was her. I could smell her sweet scent through the thick wooden panel.

"Come in Char. I need some help with this outfit – _please_!" I said to the closed door. Suddenly there she was. She had opened the door and entered with vampire speed. She flitted to my side and lifted my hair out of the way so she could pull the zipper up for me. My eyes met hers in the mirror and we smiled at each other simultaneously.

"Nice dress Bella. I love that color on you." She said softly as she gazed at me in the huge gilt looking glass.

I would have blushed if I had been human, as it was I _felt_ embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said, as I started to fidget with my hair, trying to get the curls to fall just right around my face.

Charlotte picked up a brush and started brushing each gleaming curl into casually arranged disarray. At vampire speed it only took a few seconds. I grinned as I took in the result.

I loved it.

It was a classically arranged just –gotten-out –of-bed look, its sexily tousled look belied all the time it took to arrange – or would have if we had been human. My midnight blue gown was long, tight fitting and silky. It had a halter neck that lifted the fitted bodice beautifully, the skirt artfully draped and falling to my ankles. A long slit slashed the left side of the skirt, showing an impressive amount of leg. A pair of silver stilettos completed the whole assemble. We vampires didn't have classic weddings. Our 'mating's'' _were_ formal occasions, but definitely not a white gown event. I had chosen this gown because I remembered that Jasper had told me he liked this color on me.

I really liked the effect as a whole. I looked completely unlike my old self. I was beautiful. Finally I was a vampire and I loved my new life, body and face.

And now I was going to be Jasper's – completely and utterly. I couldn't wait.

I felt Char rest her chin on my shoulder and contemplate me with a mischievous smile on her lovely face. Her golden blond hair was pulled up into an elegant chignon, her face flawless, its pale alabaster oval glinting softly in the dim light. Her full lips pulled back to show her gleaming white teeth. I turned slowly and faced her, eyeing her gown with a grin of my own.

"You look stunning, Char." I said, a surge of lust traveled through my body as I looked at her slim body and small shapely breasts encased in green Chiffon.

"Thanks honey. But you are going to be the star tonight. That dress is really – delicious." She purred softly as she reached out and pressed a kiss onto my lips. I responded by licking her lower lip and kissing her top lip suggestively. I heard her gasp as she swayed towards me.

"You really _are_ a fast learner, Bella." She muttered as she deepened the kiss suddenly, thrusting her small tongue into my mouth passionately.

We stood there kissing for several moments before I sensed a presence. I opened my eyes only to see Peter leaning against the door watching us.

"Shall we go ladies? The Major _is_ waiting." He smirked.

We parted and grinned at him.

"Yes, lets." I said as I checked my face in the mirror one last time.

"Perfect." I said to my reflection. We left the room at vampire speed. I couldn't wait to see my mate.

**The Ceremony;**

We had been told to make our way to another room within the Volturi stronghold. It was called the ballroom, so I guessed that it probably actually was one. We arrived at a set of huge ornate double doors. They swung open as if by magic, the minute we stood in front of them. As we entered I gazed around in wonder.

It was just like a scene out of a historical movie. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which was all ornate plasterwork. The walls were wood panels and the floor a mosaic of black and white tiles. Gilt mirrors graced most of the walls from floor to ceiling, reflecting the scene all over again. The room was completely filled with hundreds of vampires, some familiar some not. I saw a large dais which held the royal trio and…. Jasper.

I lifted my head and focused my eyes on him as I walked through the crowd, ignoring the admiring stares for the most part. I knew they were mostly respectful, I was after all Aro's granddaughter, but I still felt a residual dislike of being in the spot light. Some things didn't leave you, even once you were immortal, it seemed. I felt Char and Peter on either side of me. It gave me some more confidence. The crowd parted like a sea to allow me to pass through. I noticed that everyone was in formal attire, men in tuxedo's and bow ties, women in designer gowns of every colour.

But Jasper took my breath away. He was dressed in a Tuxedo, but instead of a white shirt and a black bow tie he wore a black satin shirt and no tie at all. His honey blond hair fell around his face the usual tousled waves. Instead of formal shoes he wore black cowboy boots. Trust Jasper to break all the rules and still wind up looking better than all the other men put together. I grinned as I stared into his deep red eyes, as always so intense I found it difficult to breath – even though I didn't need to.

And he was MINE.

I felt a deep bond pulling me to his side. It was undeniable and indestructible, like a steel cable. As I reached his side, a curious sense of release rushed through my body and I felt as if I was now whole. He reached for my hand and I gave mine gladly and with lightning fast vampire speed.

Everyone smiled at my eagerness.

Charlotte and Peter took their places besides us and we all turned to face the royal trio. I couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. Aro smiled at me indulgently.

"Everyone pay attention! Today is a very special day. My granddaughter, _Isabella_ is to be joined with my most feared warrior, Jasper. The house of Whitlock will once again become one of the most sort-after houses' within the Volturi. In fact it will be second _only_ to mine- the house of Volturi it's self and it will be given the respect it is due as will my _granddaughter_. Anyone who doesn't obey my command will pay the consequences. You have been warned." Aro stated, his voice deceptively calm and almost lilting.

The warning was only a formality because no one would dare to cross Jasper. Only a fool would desire to anger him. It was said that he could not be defeated.

It was true.

I felt Jasper squeeze my fingers reassuringly. I glanced at him and smirked, he winked at me and I stifled a giggle. I heard a delicate snort behind me and realized that Char had seen our exchange.

"Isabella has already been claimed by Jasper just as she has claimed him. Isabella, do you accept Jasper as your mate, for now and all eternity?" Aro asked me.

"Yes, I do." I said simply.

"And Jasper do you accept Isabella as your mate for now and all eternity?"

"Yes, I do." Jasper replied, his deep voice ringing out in the silent room. Quiet and yet authoritive.

I felt my spirit soar at his words.

"You are now a mated pair, before myself and all other present. Only _death_ can separate you now." Aro said with satisfaction ringing in his voice.

I only hoped that we did indeed have eternity together. In fact _several_ eternities would not be enough with this amazing man by my side.

I suddenly felt a huge surge of emotion that would have brought tears to my eyes had I been human. It was pride, desire and happiness so intense that I gasped and glanced at Jasper only to find his eyes fixed on my face with such an intense expression it took my breath away completely.

"Was that _you_?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes. I wanted you to know how I feel, right now at this moment, so you will remember for all of eternity just how much you mean to me." Jasper replied, he then pulled me fully into his arms and kissed me with a passion that was so filled with lust I responded without thought, clinging to Jasper's broad shoulders for support. There were snickers and quiet laughter all around us and then applause broke out and we broke apart, smiling at each other lingeringly.

We still held hands while we were claimed for hugs by our coven first, followed by many other vampires, both friends and strangers. I felt almost giddy with happiness. I gripped Jasper's hand very tightly.

Vampires appeared suddenly, they were dressed as waiters, I glanced at Jasper and found him smiling at me. It was as if this was a common occurrence and _I_ just hadn't experienced it before. I watched as the 'waiters' began passing out glasses, crystal flutes normally used for champagne, filled with a dark red fluid. I smelt the blood long before anyone passed me a glass. I immediately felt the thirst make my throat burn slightly. I was still a newborn, so although I was well fed, my throat burned almost constantly. The pure human blood in the glasses was a very sweet scent to my nostrils. Jasper passed me a glass and I looked at Aro, he stood up and walked to the edge of the dais. He lifted his glass high and said; "To Jasper and _his_ Isabella!"

A cheer went through the room at the toast and everyone raised their glasses towards us and then swiftly downed the contents of their glasses. I did too. There was nothing worse than cold blood.

Music started and everyone drifted into smaller groups. Small talk could be heard from everyone. A few couple began to dance. Jasper pulled me gently towards the center of the room where he pulled me into his arms and twirled me elegantly into a waltz. I was belatedly very glad that I was now a vampire. Dancing had been one of my many shortcomings in my human life. But now, under Jasper's expert guidance, I twirled and floated around the dance floor as lightly as any trained ballroom dancer. I was elated.

Was there any end to the gifts this life bestowed?

As we danced I caught a glimpse of our reflections in the huge mirrors, which lined the room. We really did suit each other _perfectly_. His bright blond hair a perfect foil for my dark mahogany tresses. Our bodies intertwined and moving sinuously together. My dress was a splash of colour against his black tuxedo. I loved watching us together, which made my thoughts go down another very interesting path. I knew he would sense my very lustful emotions and I intensified my thought, smiling up at him suggestively. Jasper grinned and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You feelin' a bit lustful there darlin'." He asked, deliberately allowing his natural southern accent to heavily colour his sentence. He didn't normally talk like this; it was for my benefit alone. I felt my stomach curl with a desire so intense I felt my eyes burn. I panicked and looked away from him at the wall.

"Jasper, my fire starting ability! I nearly set you on fire! _Oh my god_…" I started to get really scared and then I felt Jasper tamper with my emotions, calming me at once. I was grateful.

To my amazement I heard Japer chuckled as he lifted my face to his.

"It seems passion is another trigger, my mate. I'm glad I _stimulate_ you so much!"

How could he laugh! I cringed at the thought of harming him in any way…

"Bella, I'm fine. Stop stressing. I have faith in you. _You _control your _gifts, they don't control you."_

I realized then that he was right. I could control my gifts and I had controlled them.

Everyone around us relaxed when they saw me relax. I was about to say something else when I saw Jane burst into the room and walked at vampire speed towards they royal trio. Aro bent his head to her and she spoke so fast and so softly that not many of us heard what she has said.

"You have done well, daughter." Aro said aloud.

He clasped his hands together and nodded towards Jasper. We approached the dais.

"It seems, my dear ones, that once again we have evil forces moving against us and what is ours."

I felt the entire vampire population of the room still at those words.

"It seems that Alice was very clever." Aro said, his voice hard. "She is gone, as she obviously knew she would be, and yet her plan still goes into action!"

I heard several gasps around me. I climbed the stairs towards my grandfather and stood besides him, Jasper at my side.

"What is it, Aro?" I asked.

"I am sorry, my dearest _Isabella_. But it seems today's celebrations must be cut short. We have an army moving against us. We heard whispers of it, so I sent Jane, Emmett and Rosalie to find out for me. They had to travel to America once again to find the source. We now know that Alice enlisted the help of all the nomads she could find, worldwide to rise up against us, as the Volturi. They are coming for us dear ones and we must be ready when they do!" He said.

"Jasper released my hand and stepped forward; "We will be ready, Aro" he said firmly.

Caius made no comment for once, his sarcasm stripped from him by the gravity of the situation. Although we were the Volturi, we did have weaknesses and we had no idea of what was coming for us. It could be ten or a hundred for all we knew.

I now realized where Emmett and Rosalie had been all this time. Jane must have only joined them yesterday. I was a bit surprised that Aro had trusted them so soon. He must have 'seen' their loyalty to us.

"Who leads them, grandfather?" I asked, curiously.

"Brace yourself, my love, for it is Edward." Aro stated.

I froze as I heard the name, denial coming swiftly to my lips. But I saw the truth of it on Aro's face.

"But how is it _possible_?" Jasper demanded, anger making his voice a snarl. "I took his head off myself, I threw his body on a pile of wolves ready for burning. _How_?"

"You didn't stay to see the burning, Major." Peter said then. Anything could have happened while Jasper was absent caring for _me_.

"We leave within the hour for America. We will meet them on their own land." Jasper declared. "We cannot have them come to Volterra."

"I agree. Which is why I knew you would say just that." Aro said.

"We _all_ go." Stated Marcus suddenly. "The entire guard and all the wives. _Everyone_."

I was glad. I wanted to be with my mate when we faced Edward. This time we would burry him together.

Forever.

The party was over. All the vampires left the room swiftly, getting ready for battle. I looked up at Jasper and saw his eyes ignite with bloodlust. He was no longer my mate.

He was the God of War.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**; WOW, thank you all so much, to those of you that have been reading my story and actually liking it. I am sorry for the Authors note that I posted, I was just a tad disgusted with some of my reviewers who called my story vulgar, sick and boring. After all I did warn everyone about what would be in my story. I really don't have time for prudes and bigots. But I have realized that I cannot help what other people think and I simply don't care anymore. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My laptop died last week and I have had to make a plan because I can't live without my fanfiction

_Anyway_, all the people who reviewed have made my day, week _and_ year! It was SO wonderful to hear from you all. Especially the people who say they don't normally review at all. Thanks for the effort! I did try to reply to you all; if I missed you I am sorry!

Well, here we go. Chapter eighteen. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think of this part of the story…. read and review! Thanks I had to cut this chapter in half because it was simply too long…so the actual battle is in chapter nineteen.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

The anger that enveloped me was all consuming, dark and dangerous. I needed to find him and rip him limb from limb. I wanted to tear him into such small pieces that he could _never_ be put back together again.

_How had the bastard survived?_

I had admittedly let my guard down that day; Bella had seemed like a far more important and pressing matter at the time. Wounded as she had been and in danger from Alice.

How had I actually allowed myself to become distracted enough to allow that moron to escape?

_Bella._ She was the only thing that could possibly distract me enough to allow Edward to survive.

I had for once in my existence _fucked up_.

Badly.

The monster within me was fucked off, howling and tearing at the ground in rage. The bloodlust that was never far from the surface now came out in all its hotheaded glory. I didn't even feel like myself.

I was once again the God of War.

He would _not_ take what was _mine_! Bella, who was now my mate in front of everyone as witnesses, was _not_ his for the taking.

He wanted revenge? I would give him revenge.

He was about to witness his own death - in minute detail. Fucking bastard didn't know what pain was – but I was going to show him.

I looked into Bella's eyes; I saw the disappointment there, after all our mating celebration had just been cancelled. I also saw the fear in her eyes. She was still afraid of him. Soon she would realize that there was nothing to fear. I would allow nothing to touch her – I would kill anyone who tried to harm her in any way.

Peter looked at me and I felt his anger boiling to the surface. He hated Edward as much as I did, for what he had done to Bella and for treating her like a mindless puppet, for kidnapping her and for looking down on _me_. Edward had always felt superior to me, he had called me a scarred freak and he hated the thoughts and memories I had - the ones I always called to mind to block him from reading my thoughts. I had always enjoyed that immensely. The feelings Peter had for my mate surprised me in its intensity. He loved her just as Charlotte did.

Charlotte walked towards us then and wrapped her arms around my mate. I saw and felt the comfort Bella got from the gesture. It pleased me to see how close they were.

We left the throne room and went quickly to our quarters to change. In a matter of seconds I was out of my tuxedo and in my usual garb of jeans, black long sleeved t-shirt and my cowboy boots. I threw my cloak on as I was about to leave the room. Bella joined me at that exact moment, dressed in dark jeans and a sludge green T-shirt. I smirked as I saw that she wore her high heel boots. That was totally not like the Bella I knew, who normally preferred to be comfortable rather than trendy or sexy. At my look she smiled at me widely.

"I figured that I might as well take advantage of my abilities and live dangerously!" Bella chuckled again as Peter eyed her legs a little longer than necessary. Admittedly they did go on for miles and were just plain fucking sexy. "I was too vertically challenged in my human life to even think of wearing high heels – now I figure what the fuck? I won't fall over at least!" We all laughed at her expression, which was naughty and unapologetic.

In moment Char and Peter joined us, both dressed casually with their Volturi cloaks on. We left at vampire speed and were in the throne room in seconds.

There, already convened was the entire Volturi guard as well as vampires I recognized from decades ago and some I knew well after having fought with them. Jane and Alec stood together, angelic and lethal. Rosalie and Emmett also stood together holding hands, their expressions eager and yet tempered. I sensed their reluctance to confront Edward, although their loyalty was still strong towards us. I admired their strong stance, even in the face of fighting their former brother on the battlefield.

I felt Bella slip her hand into mine and clasp it tightly. I felt whole when she touched me like this. I had never experienced this particular emotion before; it was only _Bella_ that had this effect on me. I squeezed her hand slightly, but otherwise I didn't respond. I knew she would understand. I was focused and cantered on my mission.

"Are we ready to go, Major?" Aro asked me, his face was for once devoid of humour.

I glanced around the room and Peter nodded at me confirming my unspoken question. Char and Peter also held hands. It seemed all the mated pairs here, were reassuring each other before the battle, which was coming soon. There must have been at least one hundred and fifty vampires in the room, including the royal trio and the silent wraiths, which were the wives of the royal trio. Renata was standing close to Aro; she was always with him during such times. Her offensive skill prevented anyone coming close to him, Caius or Marcus.

"Yes Aro, we are ready to leave immediately." I replied.

In a moment, we all moved as one, leaving the throne room and soon Volterra altogether. Our movements were so well matched and smooth, our army had the appearance of an ancient beauty and pageantry, poetry in motion really. A dark poem to be sure, because dressed as we were all in black and the grim expressions on our faces; we were the harbinger of doom.

We ran across the land with blinding speed reaching the ocean in a record time, even for us and then we swam the ocean. This was a new experience for Bella; she had never swum anything as a vampire. The expression on her face was completely infectious. I found that we were all smiling at her childlike exuberance. She still held onto my hand as if she was afraid to let go. On her other side she sometimes held Char's hand.

It took us only a few hours to reach the American continent. Jane told us that, unsurprisingly the army would wait for us in the same field, just outside Forks that we had fought the newborns in last year, when Victoria had tried to get to Bella. I remembered training the Cullens and the wolves and smirked to myself as I thought of how I had held myself back so as not to give myself away as the trained fighting monster I actually was. But I had trained them well enough to defeat the mindless newborns, because I couldn't let anyone or anything get to her.

My Bella.

Even then as _Edward's _girlfriend she had been important to me.

I smiled to myself at how far she and I had come since those days, only one year ago. Now we were mates and she meant everything to me.

Soon we reached the clearing. All was quiet. No sign of the army or anyone. Demetri told us that the vampires we sought were not far from here; they were mobilising to attack us in Volterra.

They wished to catch us unawares.

Fools.

Did they really think that the Volturi had ruled the vampire world for thousands of years without having eyes and ears _everywhere?_

Edward should know better.

But then again, maybe he did.

I contemplated the possibility that this was a trick and that maybe Edward and his nomads _knew_ that we would come here, to this place, that we would never allow anyone to attack us in our city. My gut told me that this was more probable. Edward might be a tortured, pathetic wop, but he was _not_ stupid and never had been. I would not underestimate him or his army. I wondered who had helped him put himself back together. Alice had been otherwise occupied, running away from Charlotte and then Demetri and Felix. There was no way she could have come back to rescue her brother while being chased by three trained assassins, could she? I snorted aloud at my thoughts. Alice had proved to me time and again that she was _very_ fast…maybe; just maybe she had somehow managed to double back and rescue her brother and then run in the other direction as if she had never come back at all.

I sent a scouting party of Jane, Demetri, Felix and Charlotte. They would sweep the area and look for any Intel we might find useful. They had strict instructions not to be seen or to get close enough for Edward to read their thoughts. As we set up a small temporary camp, Bella shielded the area and we were concealed, safe from attack and from being 'heard' by Edward.

I climbed a very tall fir tree and surveyed the area, seeing as far as the town with my vampire vision allowing me to see things human eyes would never have seen even with binoculars. As I stood on the branch nearest the top of the tree, my back against the thick trunk, I felt Bella's emotional signature and felt the smallest tremor in the branch as she landed next to me. Her emotions were surprisingly calm. I felt the surge of lust that raced through her as she looked at me and I smirked without actually looking at her. I reached out and pulled her to my side firmly. Her sweet scent enveloping me as her slim arms wound their way around my waist. Her wonderfully soft curves pressed against me made me realise that I wanted her – now. Her long mahogany hair drifted in the breeze, blowing around us languidly. I finally looked down at her and was instantly lost in her ruby red eyes. Her pale pink curved lips, a perfect glistening pout tempted me and I decided that now was a very good time to fully explore the explosive passion between us. It wouldn't be a distraction with the battle still hours away.

I framed her face with both my hands and leaned down to lick her lips slowly and sensuously. I heard her moan loudly and I grinned as I felt her lust spike to an all-new high. Bella's hips ground into mine and I stifled a groan of my own as her body rubbed my already hard cock deliciously. I turned her then until her back was against the tree trunk, I then pressed into her, thrusting my cock against her stomach with aching slowness. I deepened the kiss then, thrusting my tongue into the sweet depths of her mouth. Her hands slid down from my waist to caress my ass. I couldn't help smiling as I felt her far from timid exploration. Her hands then moved around until they touched my belt buckle, I felt my stomach muscles tighten in response to the thought of her hands on my cock.

Bella quickly unbuckled my belt and undid my jeans, reaching inside and touching my cock with sure long strokes. I did groan then into her mouth as I continued my very thorough exploration of her mouth. I felt her knees buckle slightly as my hands suddenly slid to her breasts. I expertly lifted her t-shirt and found a lacy black bra, which pushed her breasts upwards, as if they were being offered to me. I kissed my way down her neck then and for once instead of breaking her underwear, as I loved to do, I pushed the cups out of the way and licked and nibbled her taut, hard nipples into a whole new level of sensitivity with my sharp teeth.

I suddenly grabbed Bella and turned her around so that she was facing the tree. Her slim hands braced against the trunk. I stood still for a second just breathing in the scent that was _Bella_…sweet, sexy and tantalising. I saw her glance at me over her shoulder. Her luscious hair was a mahogany waterfall over her right shoulder, the ends teasing my hands as they rested on her hips. I let my breath deliberately touch her exposed neck and I smiled as I saw her close her eyes and shiver delicately.

"Jasper?" She asked, her voice soft and absurdly sexy.

"Shhhhh…." I whispered against her neck as I let my nose skim her flesh.

I thrust my erection against her ass and heard her sharp intake of air. Skimming her hipbones delicately, I reached around her until my fingers found her Jeans button and zipper, which I undid in less than a second. I pulled the offending material downwards until it was out of the way; the sight that greeted me was enough to make me harder than I had ever been before. Her wonderfully curved ass was pale perfection. The boy-leg panties that added allure rather than concealing anything were also lacy black and completely drool worthy. Bella's legs were perfectly rounded and slim, slightly parted and every man's wet dream come to life. She was now breathing hard and fast, even though she had no need of the air, it was a natural reaction to the suspense and excitement.

"Ahhhh, Jasper _take me_ please – _now!" _Bella asked her voice pleading and desperate.

I didn't reply, I simply slid my hard cock into her tight depths with one swift thrust. We both groaned at the incredible sensations coursing through us both. I moved fast, pulling her back against me hard, time and again. Then I felt her inner muscles grip me tightly and suddenly she exploded around me.

"Fuck you come so _hard_, Bella Darlin'. You tight pussy feels so _fucking incredible_ around my cock." I said in her ear, letting my southern accent creep into my voice. I knew how much she liked that. I felt her body pulse some more as my words drove her over the edge into another mind-blowing orgasm. My dirty little girl liked dirty talk obviously. I let myself come then as the feeling of her pulsating pussy drove me to my own release.

We came to a still finally. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head against her neck, I breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent, which never failed to calm me.

I felt Bella stroke and then grip my hands in hers where they rested around her stomach. I felt satisfied and at peace.

Suddenly I tuned in to all the feelings around me. I had blocked them out while fucking Bella, simply because I didn't want to be distracted with so many vampires so close by. Now I realised that I could feel an overwhelming jealousy. It was sharp and laced with hatred. I lifted my head and glanced around us warily.

I dressed with vampire speed and told Bella; "Get dressed."

She obeyed without question, looking at me in confusion. I didn't explain. I was trying to figure out where the emotions were coming from. Bella and I were not inside her shield up here in the treetops. Bella was able to 'throw' her shield now, after many hours practicing with Charlotte, several miles away from her self. A very useful tool.

The camp was still cloaked, although most of the vampires were not in camp, having gone off to hunt. The royal trio were still protected. I reached for Bella's hand and as soon as I had it I pulled her off the branch. We landed with a small thud. I looked upwards and was just in time to see a figure leaping through the treetops, from one tree to another. I looked closer and realized that it was _Edward_.

He had been watching us.

I couldn't help the sadistic, satisfied smirk that stretched my mouth. My monster was well pleased too. Edward paused on a branch about two hundred feet away and sent a tortured glance Bella's way. I felt the need and desire he felt for my mate and it made me snarl a warning. The sound echoing through the forest.

I saw Bella stare at him in utter confusion. She hissed as his eyes met hers, I then saw what she had seen – his eyes were red, a deep red that could only come from hunting humans for _a while._ The golden eyes I had expected were long gone, it seemed. His red eyes darted to me again with pure hatred. He growled at me, the sound deep and menacing and so unlike him I could only stare at him in amazement.

Then within a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Edward has been hunting humans." Bella said, stating the obvious. Shock clear in her voice and emotions. "I wonder what drove him to abandon his chosen way of life."

"Yes he has." I replied, uninterested. "I don't know and honestly I don't care."

"He was _watching_ us." I said then, I did try to keep the smirk out of my voice. But I failed miserably. I saw Bella's eyes narrow ominously.

"I don't want to become a pawn in the power struggle between the two of you, Jasper. I am _your_ mate, nothing can or will change that." She said matter of factly.

"Yes, I know darlin'. But it does please me that he saw us together like that. It was _delicious_ to feel how jealous he was. It's a good thing that he got to see that you are mine for now and for all eternity. Best he learn that fact _fast_." I said while my inner beast purred in pure satisfaction.

"Let's go back to camp, Bella darlin'. I have a _feeling_ the battle is about to start."

…

The camp was quiet as we approached. The royal trio and the wives seemed to be the only ones there. All the other vampires were obviously powering up for the battle. Hunting made us stronger and faster, even if only marginally.

We made our way at human pace towards Aro. Marcus and Caius wore trance-like expressions and I realized that they were powering up for battle in their own way. As we aged as immortals, and eventually millennia passed we became marginally weaker, although we made up for it in other ways. Sometimes it helped us to just be still and empty our minds, in fact it was a trace like state that resembled meditation. Because we couldn't sleep it was the closest we could come to resting. The wives were as always the silent wraiths dressed in black, non-entities, really.

"Aro, we just saw Edward. He was spying on us while we were…_otherwise occupied_." I said with no permeable. "We didn't notice him until it was too late. I didn't think it wise to capture him now. I _want_ him to lead his army to face us. He will suffer that much more humiliation if it is before all the nomads _and _our army."

Aro grinned at me in pleasure. "Its times like this, Jasper, that I remember why you are my favourite _as well_ as my best warrior. Your mind is so amazingly evil. I like it."

We heard vampires' approaching fast and then the camp was suddenly full of our army; they had all come back together.

Jane, Demetri, Felix and Charlotte appeared at the moment too. Jane and Char looked delighted. Even Demetri and Felix looked pleased. I quirked a brow at them as they approached me, Jane smirked at me. "We have spied out their army, Major. It is no threat in my opinion." She said her almost innocent voice belied how dangerous she really was.

"Don't underestimate Edward. I am beginning to believe that he is trying to play us for fools, all is not as it seems." I said, releasing Bella's hand and walking forward until I was in the midst of my army. "We have seen with our own eyes that Edward now drinks human blood – he has abandoned his families' way of life and he bares me a great deal of hatred. We must be on our guard at all times now."

All the vampires that surrounded me nodded in agreement and I felt their amazement as they realized that Edward had become a human drinker.

"Major, I think I should tell you that I smelt an unpleasant but disturbingly familiar scent while on route here." Char said, looking me directly in the eyes. "The wolves."

I stiffened at her words. It couldn't be! Had I failed so completely that day? I had thought that the wolves were as dead as Edward was himself. I had already realised that Bella had distracted me completely that day.

But _this_?

I felt the familiar rage burn through me at Charlotte's words.

Well, this time I would squash them all so thoroughly, that there would never be a question again of them rising from the proverbial dead.

"I also saw another vampire we hadn't expected…" Charlotte continued. I stared at her almost exasperated with her constant revelations.

"What can you possibly add to your findings, Char?" I asked sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Carlisle, Jasper. He is with Edward too."

I stared at her without a word, the monster inside me yelled for action. He wanted vengeance _now_. So did I. But I hadn't become the God of War by running into situations blindly.

"I still think they are no threat to us, Major." Jane said. "They number fifty where as we number a hundred and that's not even counting the various talents we possess between us." She said turning to grin at Bella. Bella returned the grin with cheeky confidence. I felt my mate's pleasure soar as she realized that she could actually make such a difference that it could turn the battle in our favour. I didn't mention that I had already single handily fought and brought down at least half that number. I didn't want to dim her pleasure. I sent her a wave of my pride in her and saw her smile at me happily.

Suddenly and without warning an object was thrown into our midst. It happened so fast that none of us had time to react, except Jane.

As I stared at the object, which was in fact a headless and limbless corpse, I heard huge footsteps echoing through the trees as the messenger ran away from our camp as fast as it could. I recognised the scent at once.

Wolf.

Jane whispered. "Pain." A sadistic smile on her lovely face.

At once there was a howl of pain as the beast collapsed onto the forest floor in agony. We ran to it.

"Who sent you?' Jane asked glaring at the wolf which in that moment started shuddering as it began to phase back to its human form.

In a moment the naked and writhing form of Leah Clearwater could be seen. She was drawn up into a foetal position, pain etched into every line of her face.

"Jane." I said.

She stopped her torture long enough for Leah to glare at me and spit at me. "Leech." She said acid dripping from every letter.

Jane grinned at her and without another word Leah collapsed again, this time screaming her pain loudly.

"Now answer me please…who sent you? And who is our unfortunate guest - which you dropped off for us?" I asked, raising my brow at Leah with no pity in my face.

I held up my hand to Jane and instantly she stopped torturing Leah.

"Jacob sent me and your 'guest' is Garrett the nomad. He joined with us but we suspected his allegiance was still to you, so we followed him and discovered that he was planning to desert us in the heat of battle and join with you. So he died a traitor's death." Leah said, covering her breasts and drawing her legs together in a feeble attempt to cover her nakedness from my eyes.

"Trust me Leah; nothing you have holds any interest to me. My mate provides me with everything I could possibly need or want. You remember Bella, I trust?" I asked turning to Bella.

Bella smirked at Leah and said; "Hi."

"Bella, you bitch! I told Jacob you would never come to any good." Leah said her anger and hatred emanating from her in waves. "And here you are, siding with the enemy."

"I am where I belong, Leah. But I sense you are still not where you wish to be – in Jacobs bed?" my mate smiled triumphantly at Leah's squeal of rage.

She lunged for Bella only to be thrown fifty feet into a nearby bush, as she hit Bella's shield – hard.

I rose out of my crouch and looked for Peter.

"Captain, dispose of the remains of Garrett and mobilised our army, we fight _now_." I ordered harshly.


	19. Authors Note to flame thrower! -Reposted

This review was posted on my story recently and I really have to reply due to my values and beliefs;

**`How dare you call us prudes and bigots! What gives you the right to call us names just because our, MY opinion is different than yours. I didn't call you any names, I just said that same sex relationships is sick. It is my opinion. I gave my opinion to let you know that what you are writing it offensive to some people and that I would no longer be reading your story. It takes a very tiny mind to call others people names just because of their opinion. Its sad to see that people no longer have the right to share their thoughts, without being labeled. You need to read the Bible.`**

Hello "Guest"!

I am really going to enjoy answering your review! Firstly – why is someone who said they were no longer going to read my story, still reading it? How else would you know that I called YOU (There is no US) a prude and a bigot? Please do tell…? Secondly, It IS a free world (Last time I checked) and I can say **what I like** just as you can (posting nasty reviews being one way of speaking ones mind…) SO…here we have a conundrum…we are both entitled to our opinions AND we can think and say what we like So it can go on and on….

You think same sex relationships (Ie; gay relationships) are SICK well I say each to their own… I am happily married to a man with two kids, but I have friends that are gay and in serious committed relationships and others who choose not to be although they are still gay. I am bi-sexual and have in the past dated both men and women. It is a personal choice and not to be sneered at by bigoted people. If you don't like something you are reading – DON'T READ IT! Simple! And since you brought it up – a person who supposedly reads her Bible should NOT be reading Fan Fiction about **VAMPIRES** (SOULESS UNDEAD creatures that DRINK BLOOD) anyway! You should take your own advice and read your Bible more….You are one of TWO people who have disliked my story… obviously not the majority… sorry! It is very small minded to carry on reading a Fic you hate (after I blocked you) logging in as a "Guest" in order to post shitty reviews…OMG – GET A LIFE!

This is the last time I will reply to you or anyone else who chooses to throw flames at my story. Although I did enjoy replying to this SO very much…

To my loyal readers and the new ones who keep following and favoriting my story each day – THANK YOU! I might be deleted off FFN soon as my stories have been followed by those who read stories and report them to FFN if they break any rules, so I am not holding my breath… I am reposting my stories on other sites too..Will keep you posted but if I vanish just check out my profile page and follow the links.

Keep reading! Next chapter up this week…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**; Sorry it has taken me so very long (for me) to post this update…R/L is kicking my ass again and my laptop is still on holiday in the Bahamas. Lol. Hope the new installment was worth the wait! Also thank you all for your response to my A/N that I posted concerning the reviewer that posted that nasty review on my story. It's nice to know others feel like I do. Sorry having it out with her and making you read about it – my Dad always did say I should have been a lawyer! I love to argue a case, especially when I know I'm right…Lol. Now here is chapter 19 which is actually being posted as Chapter 20, because I can't bring myself to delete my 'argument'.

You will find out all about why Edward is now a human drinker, why the wolves are still helping him and why Carlisle is involved….in this chapter. So read on! Please review after you have read my fic – reviews are declining again and I feel a loss of interest everytime this happens. Reviews are like orgasms and chocolate…hard to resist and deliciously tempting, but without them life becomes very dull! But seriously people, I am writing Fanfiction because I want to become a serious, published author one day soon. I want and _need_ feedback so I can improve my story and also practice my writing skills. So please (Pretty please with a Jasper and Peter on top) review if you read my fic….I need to know that what I am doing is good, great or just plain rubbish! Thank you so much!

**Bella's P.O.V**.

I watched with almost sadistic satisfaction as Leah flew through the air and landed in a bush at least fifty feet away. My shield was becoming more and more powerful, it was now as if it were a part of my arm's and mind, I could throw it or simply use it as an extension – to knock someone away from me – for instance. I smirked as I saw her naked ass disappear into the shrubbery. Leah had never liked me and I had been afraid of her as a human, now I felt nothing for her. She was simply an annoyance.

I heard Jasper give the order to Peter and watched as he sped away at vampire speed to dispose of Garrett's body – or what was left of it. I shuddered as I imagined the horrible pain that they had put him through. I wondered why he had not simply joined with us, instead of faking a joining with Edward's band of misfits. There had to be more to it I decided. I didn't know Garrett but I had heard of him. A revolutionary, they had called him. Maybe he had had grand ideas of turning Edward in to the Vampire royalty? I shook my head, it didn't fit either.

Jasper walked up to me and I smiled as I saw the now familiar expression on his face, he was the God of war again, fierce and focused. His face was, as always, beautiful. His beauty was of the kind that numbed my mind. His eyes still had the power to render me speechless and leave me a puddle of shivering desire on the floor. Even as a vampire his effect on me had not grown less, if anything it had only increased. The very fact that he was so very dangerous and lethal, his every movement screaming the fact that he was deadly, it all acted like an aphrodisiac, driving my need for him to new heights. His golden honey toned hair hung around his sculptured face in tousled waves, begging me to run my finger through the blond strands. His mouth, firm and sensuous made my mouth fill with venom just looking at its curved and slightly pouting perfection.

"Bella, I need you to go with Jane and scout the area for any stragglers or Intel, anything that can be of use to us. Keep your shield around the camp for now; find me when you are done. You have an hour before the battle." Jasper said seriously, his eyes were as always completely intense. I nodded and without another word I sprinted away with Jane on my heels.

We circled the enemy camp and eventually found a position from which to spy as much as we could without being detected. Jane and I didn't speak at all communicating with looks and hand signals alone.

I almost gasped with surprise when I saw Jacob, he was not the boy I remembered and had loved. His face was older and stretched into angry lines and he was absolutely _huge_. Hatred had made its mark on him I realized. I knew that Leah's disappearance would have already made their camp uneasy. I knew Jasper would hold her as a hostage until we met on the battle field.

Jacob was speaking with another wolf I didn't recognize, he was very young, probably having turned only recently. I looked past them and saw that all the wolves I could see were strangers to me. Jasper must have killed almost the entire pack when he had rescued me. Somehow Jacob and Leah must have escaped.

If they had been there at all.

Sam was no where in sight. I saw Jane's eyes narrow ominously as she viewed the wolves. I sensed her desire to make them all writhe on the ground in abject pain. I grinned at her and shook my head. She smirked and looked at me with mock pleading eyes. We shared a smile of friendship and continued our spying. We raced up a very tall tree and sat at the very top. The enemy camp was stretched out below us. Our vampire eyes could see every detail. I eventually saw Edward talking to Carlisle. They were discussing the upcoming battle.

"Son, I know you are angry. But rushing into battle while angry is not the way to go. Leah can handle herself. We cannot rush into a war with Jasper and the entire Volturi army without a plan at the very least!" Carlisle said earnestly, clasping Edward on the shoulder. "Patience, my son. The Denali coven will be here soon; with them at least our numbers are slightly better."

I stiffened as I saw Edwards face clearly for the first time. I felt nothing for him, I discovered, except a slight fear, which was a residual fear left over from my human time as his captive. I now believed that he and Alice had planned together to keep me from my mate. His refusal to change me into a vampire must have stemmed from his addiction to my blood. Maybe he had kept me as a human would a cow, as sustenance or for future snacks. I shuddered and felt an overwhelming gratitude that I was now a vampire and more than capable of fighting him and anyone else too. His face was still beautiful, but it held no attraction for me. Besides Jasper he was a child, a boy and laughable in comparison to the man Jasper was.

"I know!" Edward replied, his voice tortured and angry. "But I saw them Carlisle – they were _together..." _His face was an almost comical expression of disgust and jealousy. I couldn't help grinning widely as I relived what he must have seen. Now I could appreciate Jasper's enjoyment of Edwards anguish.

It _was_ delicious.

"The wolves are unpredictable, volatile even; we _must_ keep an eye on them. _They_ are our priority. Jacob hates us still, even more now that we are human drinkers too. The only reason he agreed to join with us was because we told him that we would make Jasper pay for what he has done – taking Bella, _changing_ her and killing nearly his _entire_ tribe. If we don't fight Jasper soon I am afraid that Jacob might turn on us and then go and find Jasper alone." Carlisle said gripping Edwards face and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Your jealousy over Bella is _not_ something you should dwell on. She is _gone_, son. She is Jasper's mate now. She should be dead to you."

I saw Edward squeeze his eyes shut tightly and he nodded; I could see he was lying. I'm sure that Carlisle could too.

"I am going to fucking kill that bastard!" Edward said fiercely.

I knew that Jasper shared that sentiment and he was more than capable of delivering on _his_ threat. I wasn't so sure about Edward.

Jane gestured to me for us to leave now. I nodded and we leapt from the tree, landing lightly among the fallen leaves. We raced each other back to camp, my new born strength giving me a slight advantage, as soon as we were clear of the enemy camp we were giggling like schoolgirls. I was glad that Jane and I had become friends. I had never wanted to be her enemy. I had a deep admiration for the small blond vampire who was as deadly as an asp.

We entered the camp and went straight to find Jasper. He was with Peter discussing battlefield strategy. Apparently both men found the subject only mildly interesting because both their faces brightened considerably at my appearance. I grinned and reached up to kiss Jasper on the lips in greeting. Peter stood behind me and to my surprise he reached out and stroked my hair in greeting. I felt a surge of desire as I suddenly thought about Jasper, intense, magnetic, gorgeous and deadly in front of me and Peter, tall and silently lethal behind me. I shook myself mentally, I had to concentrate on the task in hand and not be fantasizing about my coven. Jane smirked at me and nudged me slightly, as if trying to snap me out of my lustful imagination.

"Jasper, we discovered that Carlisle is urging Edward to do battle with us _now_, it appears that the wolves are only with them in order to avenge their packs death at your hands, they bear the Cullen's no loyalty at all. They fear that the pack will turn on them if they take too long to fight you." I said. I saw Jaspers eyes darken with bloodlust at the thought of battle, as a slow smirk spread across his face.

I continued. "Edward was telling his father about seeing us together; it bothered him a great deal. he said the wants to kill you."

"I _would_ like to see him try." Jasper said, smiling in an almost friendly way as he glanced over my shoulder at Peter.

"So would I." Peter said as he pushed himself away from the table he was leaning against. "We can't deny the boy all his fun Major, when should I send an emissary?"

'Now." My mate replied nonchalantly.

"Jasper, they also said that the Denali coven will be joining with them shortly." I informed him.

Jasper turned to me and a soft smile touched his handsome face as he gazed at me. "It doesn't matter, Bella. If they take the Cullen's side then they will all die here today."

We sent Felix and Alec to inform the opposition that we would meet them in the clearing within the hour. The response was immediate and fierce. They would be there; Felix told us was the growled response. Nothing seemed to move or faze the giant vampire it seemed. He was built much like Emmett and was just as powerful. I couldn't help smiling at his enjoyment of their reaction.

We assembled in perfect symmetry, each of us only a part of the flowing whole. It must have taken centuries to perfect this absolute perfection. I fell into my place besides my grandfather and Jasper as easily as if I had been born into this life. I felt no fear and it was a heady feeling. Human frailty was a thing of my past. The unleashed power and savagery just below the surface threatened to overwhelm me. I felt my eyes burn with the heat within them, but I wasn't afraid.

I had control of my powers now.

I would only use it when there was need. Jane and Char joked about the Volturi not needing their flamboyant and ornate lighters anymore, after having acquired a full life-size version that was far more reliable. I smirked at them in a joking way and they both giggled. I saw Aro's mouth twitch even though he upheld his serious demeanor.

I reached out and slid my hand into Jaspers strong one. As his fingers closed over mine a strange calm enveloped me, dimming the bloodlust I had been feeling - slightly.

He made me feel complete and whole.

In seconds we were in the clearing and we stood unmoving as we waited for our adversaries to face us.

Jasper and Peter were besides me. We led the field with Jane, Alec and Demetri. The royal trio was at our heart, at the very center with the silent wraiths. To be protected but never to fight.

Suddenly they arrived. I could smell them before I saw them. I heard the large hearts steadily pumping blood through the giant sized wolves as they appeared through the trees. I heard several hisses as our army caught sight of the size of the werewolves. A lot of them had not seen the Quileute shape shifters before now.

The opposition lined up facing us. Their numbers seemed few against our great offensive. Then a figure walked out into the position of leader and I drew in a breath which left me as a hiss.

Edward.

He looked completely unlike the Edward I had thought myself in love with. His red eyes were fierce and his whole stance was confident and apparently lethal. Something had changed.

And then I knew.

Bitterness had caused this stranger to be born. Losing Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and _me_ had done this. Hatred had given birth to _this_ Edward. In a way it was a welcome change, before he had seemed more than slightly puny besides Jasper's awesome muscular strength. Now he was at least an adversary worthy of fighting.

Jasper moved with vampire speed to face him. They stood looking at each other evenly, about fifty feet apart. Growls erupted from the watching wolves. The noise simply caused Jasper to smile. A breeze blew and made his cloak float around his body as if caressing his powerful figure. I felt a surge of lust as I watched my mate, he was amazing and even completely motionless he was terrifying.

"You wished to find us?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

"I wish to avenge the loss of my family and _my mate_. The wolves have their own score to settle apparently." Edward said boldly.

"I am more than ready and happy to oblige." Jasper said with a mocking bow.

I searched through the opposition and saw many faces I recognized. Tanya, Kate and Irina were among them. Carmen and Eleazar were no where to be found. I frowned at this knowledge. Why had they not joined with Edward since their sisters had?

I watched as Felix made his way to the front, holding a struggling Leah by the scruff of her neck. She was at least dressed, having been forced to wear some clothes that could be found. She had at first refused due to the 'vampire stink' as she put it. But Aro had finally forced her to get dressed, threatening to let any interested vampire's have their way with her. That soon put a stop to her protests. I heard the vicious snarls erupt as Leah was brought out into plain sight. Leah had been warmed not to try and phase, because if she tried Aro had told Felix to snap her neck and ask no questions.

I saw the huge russet werewolf I knew to be Jacob start forward, snapping and snarling. Jasper neither moved nor flinched. His grin did grow though.

"Our hostage, as you can see, is in perfect health – for now." Jasper said sadistically. "Bella?"

I moved at vampire speed and was at once by his side. "Yes, my mate?" I asked staring at Jaspers face with single minded devotion, deliberately showing the opposition where my loyalty now lay.

"If Leah should decide to escape or if anyone tries to set her free – torch her." Jasper said. The growling grew so loud that humans would have found it difficult to concentrate.

"Yes, Jasper." I answered. I saw out of the corner of my vision that the opposition was confused. They didn't know about my gift. They found it odd that Jasper should ask this of _me_.

I turned my head and saw Jane grinning at me. Char winked and blew a small kiss my way. I smiled at them knowing that they were laughing about me being the new Volturi fire starter. I was grateful for them; they brought a bit of laughter to an otherwise somber occasion.

"You have taken so much from me, Jasper. Now you will fucking die!" Edward suddenly bellowed and in the blink of an eye he leaped the space between our armies and landed on top of Jasper. I stifled a scream as I realized that it was unbecoming of a Whitlock and a daughter of the Volturi to act like a scared schoolgirl.

My mate would have it under control, I knew.

Within a second a battle was raging around me. I concentrated then and tried to cloak as many of our army as I could. It was hard keeping my shield around the right vampires. I felt Char take my hand as she prepared to defend me while I was protecting our army. I squeezed her hand and relaxed somewhat. I wanted to fight too, but for now it was more important to protect our army.

The heavy clouds overhead suddenly opened and it began to rain, I looked upwards and smirked, it _would_ rain in Forks. At least now I wouldn't be cold as I always had felt when I had been human. Now the rain trickling down over my skin felt like caressing fingers, sensual and very pleasurable. I raked my long hair off my face, tossing it over my shoulders.

I watched as Jasper and Edward battled it out, moving at vampire speed they tried to best each other. Each trying to get a death hold on the other. Edward had improved dramatically but he was still no match for Jasper's expertise. Round and round they went until finally Jasper grabbed Edward by his throat and slammed him down onto the ground at his feet. He landed right in a puddle of mud; droplets splattered Jasper's face as he snarled down at Edward. Edward growled and tried in vain to throw off my mate's hold on him. Jasper was about to pull Edwards head off when suddenly he was attacked from behind by a wolf. It took his arm in its teeth and dragged him backwards forcing him to release Edward temporarily.

The wolf was Jacob.

I stifled another scream as I saw my mate fighting the gigantic wolf. I had never seen Jasper fighting in a battle. But it was obvious even to my eyes that he was quite capable of defending himself. My fear was simply the fear any mate would feel in such circumstances.

Jasper reached with his other arm as far around as he could and grabbed the wolf's upper jaw with his steel fingers. Jacob yelped at Jasper applied pressure upwards causing Jacob to release his hold on Jasper's arm before he could sever the limb completely. I did see that Jasper was wounded though, venom leaked from a huge gash in his shoulder. His cloak hung in tatters from one shoulder now and he reached around and ripped it off impatiently. He ignored the wound and advanced on the wolf. Jacob crouched and then attacked again, snapping and snarling wildly in Jaspers face. Jasper dodged the attack and sprang into the air at least fifty feet high and landed on Jacobs back. He whined and tried to roll over to rid himself of his uninvited rider. But Jasper had already jumped off his back and landed behind him. He took hold of Jacob's tail with his unharmed arm and flung him into a nearby tree. The wolf yelped and fell into a heap on the forest floor. It seemed he was knocked out for the time being.

In that moment I noticed the rest of the battle, I had been so centered on my mate I had been ignoring the rest of the fighting. Char still held my hand as she fought off a vampire I didn't recognize on my left. I moved automatically to accommodate her fight. My shield was still around all the right vampires. It felt as though I could feel them, my family – my coven. They were like bright points of light; they drew my shield to them unconsciously. I saw them as bright spots with a red glow. Jasper was brightest, a deep blood red. I saw that Jane was having fun with Alec. He was blinding vampires and wolves and she had them writhing on the ground in abject misery. Her evil little face was as beautiful as an angel, contrasting oddly with her actions which were demonic. I shook my head slightly to dispel the frisson of fear I instinctively felt when seeing Jane in action. Alec was just as deadly, his gift working slower, taking your sight and making you totally blind and helpless. Normally they would have had to wait until the field was clear of our warriors, but with my shield protecting our army, they were free to use their gifts while in among the fighting frenzy.

_I _was making us far more effective than before.

I grinned in pleasure at the thought. The Volturi would be undefeatable with my gifts to complete our already impressive arsenal. I had made a difference. After a lifetime of mediocrity I was finally _worth_ something. I glowed with the knowledge.

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie cornered two wolves and then tore them apart. The pieces were thrown onto the ground carelessly as the dangerous pair advanced on a vampire who I recognized as Irina.

"How _could_ you?" She hissed at them in disgust. "You have betrayed your own family, your coven!"

Rosalie smiled a nasty smile at her. "We have betrayed no one, Irina. We are on the right side – the side of justice. The Volturi are our law enforcers – are they not? The Cullen's stole Jaspers mate and held her captive. Jasper simply took back what was his."

Irina snorted. "Tell your self what you wish, but you have betrayed us all. The Cullen's _and_ our coven too. One day you will pay."

"You are mistaken, Irina. It's _you_ who will pay here today. You are a law breaker- just like your mother was." Emmett said, Irina snarled at him and lunged at Rosalie, clawing at her face with her long steel nails. Rose screamed as they tore her face from temple to cheek.

"I have disfigured you vain bitch!" Irina laughed. She hesitated in her glee when she saw the look of pure rage on Rosalie's face. Venom leaked from the scratches and trickled down her cheek. Her lovely face contorted with anger and then with a vicious snarl Rose jumped into the air and landed elegantly on her knees on the other side of Denali vampire, she didn't even turn to see Irina's head topple to the ground as her body sagged and hit the ground with a thud. She simply rose to her feet in one fluid motion and dusted off her hands. Emmett eyed her worriedly. "Are you okay, Rose?" he asked as she walked past him searching out another adversary.

"I'm fine, Em. Don't sweat it." She said ignoring the scratches and patting him on the arm lovingly. She looked for Kate and Tanya only to find that they had been taken care of by Demetri, Jane and Alec – although Kate had given as good as she got. She had gone down fighting.

I saw that the battle was nearly over; our army had decimated their smallish army. Demetri had captured Carlisle and Esme, they didn't struggle. Felix still held Leah captive and he looked very disgruntled because he had all but missed the entire battle.

Jasper had once again found Edward, he held him in a vice like hold by the scruff of his neck. He frog marched him towards where I stood, near the royal trio. Jacob had woken up in his human form, stark naked. Jane simply looked at him and followed her quickly. He had obviously seen what she was capable of.

"You _once again_ have failed to take what is mine, Edward. When will you learn from your failure and give up. _Ask_ her! Ask her if she wishes to be with you!" Jasper pushed Edward towards me then, only vampire senses kept him from falling onto me. I stepped backwards involuntarily. I didn't want him to touch me.

"I don't want her _now_!" Edward ground out through his clenched teeth, anger making his red eyes spit hatred at Jasper "You have taken her human life and with it her blood! _Why_ would I want her now? She is simply another vampire now, with probably no talents to boast of, except the beauty of her face! She didn't even fight today! What kind of vampire would not fight besides her mate! She is a sorry excuse for a vampire! _Want_ her?! I don't want her! I want revenge on _you_ for what you have taken from me!" I gasped at his words. It was a relief to hear all my suspicions confirmed at last.

Jasper snarled at Edward, the sound coming out of his mouth was the single most terrifying sound I had ever heard in my life.

"You _bastard_! Bella is more of a vampire than _you_ could ever hope to be!" Jasper spat into Edwards face. "She is my mate and you will have one hell of a surprise when you discover just how talented she is! But that is for _just now_. Right now I wish to know why you became a human drinker. Carlisle was told to abandon your families' unnatural way of life by us – but you had no such order. So _why_?" My mate demanded.

I saw Edwards face stretch into a mirthless grin. "You took my singer, my Alice, my brother and my sister and you ask why?"

Edward began to laugh then. I wondered for a moment if he was crazy. Could vampires be crazy?

"You forced my father and my mother to abandon their way of life; I saw no reason to continue with something that was never _my_ idea to begin with. It also gave me more strength to fight you! I had to try!" he groaned then. But my army has fallen – again! One of your warriors is very gifted – a shield I take it? So, we never stood a chance anyway."

Jasper smirked at me then. "Yes, we have a very talented vampire among us. One who has made us invincible and indestructible. The Volturi will never be the same again because of her." I felt a huge dose of Jasper's pride then, it floated through me along with his love for me.

Wait – _love_?

I gasped and my gaze flew to his dark red eyes eagerly. He had never before shown me his love for me, although I had been sure he _did_ love me, it had never been spoken. I saw him smile at me with a quelling glance, not now his look told me. Later.

"_Her_?!" Edward asked, shock clear on his face.

"Yes", Jasper said his eyes fixing back onto his victim. "_Bella_."

Jasper walked around where Edward stood, he stretched his wounded arm experimentally as he went, it was long healed and in working order. Venom

"Bella made _all_ the difference today, Edward. That's why she wasn't fighting; Charlotte was protecting her so that she could concentrate on protecting our army while we did battle. But she is a fantastic fighter – if you wish to discover just how good she is I am _sure_ she will be more than willing to oblige you. Alice came to _heated_ end at her hands." I saw Jasper smirk sadistically.

"Bella is a _shield_?" Edward asked stupidly. "Is that why I could never read her mind when she was human?"

"Yes, she is a shield, Edward." Jasper said in a tone one would use to a moron. "And since u has made it your life's work to control and dictate to Bella, I think it is only fitting that she be your end too. Bella?" Jasper asked casually.

I didn't think then, I only obeyed the voice of my mate. I felt the burn in my eyes become an inferno and I focused on Edwards legs. Without warning they burst into flames. He screamed in pain as then flames began to devour him. I watched with unemotional detachment as his entire body was engulfed in flames, his eyes watched me in horror and anger. He took several steps towards me, one hand out stretched as if to grab me. I moved backwards at vampire speed and found Jaspers arms around me, comforting and reassuring. The hissing grew louder then as the flames consumed the venom in his body. Within seconds there was only a pile of ash left where Edward had stood. Without meaning to a sob of relief escaped my lips.

It was over.

Finally.

Jacob watched me with a detached expression, he stood naked before us but he didn't cower, act afraid or ashamed. Leah looked at him longingly from across the clearing, where Felix still held her captive.

'So, you are finally are a blood sucking demon, Bella. Are you _happy_?" Jacob asked his voice sneering at me in Jaspers arms. A hiss sounded out of my mate's chest, the sound vibrating against my ear.

"Be careful dog! Lest I destroy you now!" Jasper said harshly.

"I never _have_ been afraid of vampires, blood sucker." Jacob replied, a smirk on his face.

"I am going to grant you a pardon, Jacob Black. I will also grant your girlfriend pardon, if you swear to never move against me or mine ever again. Do you so swear?" Jasper asked his voice almost kind. I glanced up at him, wondering at his reasons for wanting to pardon these two particularly.

"Why would you do that, blood sucker?" Jacob asked his voice sarcastic.

"Because you matter to _her_ and _she_ matters to me." Jasper replied. I realized that I _had_ been dreading Jacobs death, I wanted no part in it at all. Of course Jasper knew this. He would sense my emotions as clearly as if I had spoken my desires out loud.

Jacob appeared to have no answer to this. The sneer disappeared off his face momentarily.

"We accept." Jacob answered solemnly.

Suddenly there was a flurry of confusion as I heard Rosalie scream a warning at us.

"You missed one!" She shouted.

I turned to see a young vampire I didn't recognize bearing down on us. I stared as he fell to the ground in pain. Jane had struck again.


End file.
